100 Years Later
by BurningSky
Summary: Edward left Bella in the forest, with Pneumonia settling in, and nobody to save her except a small coven of two traveling Vampire, Bella becomes a Vampire herself. But what happens 100 Years later when she meets the Cullens ... Rated T just in case
1. Remembering

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stepahnie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

* * *

100 Years On

**When Edward left Bella in the forest, Sam couldn't find her in time, Edward thought she was dead but didn't turn to the Volturi, instead he's anti-social and it's breaking the Cullens apart. Hours later after Edward left her she was transformed by one of her now coven pals Camilla, her diet consists of animal blood but she's not sure who inspired her to do so. In time Bella's memory of being human are very vague, and 100 years later when Bella and her coven move to Forks, they bump into the Cullens.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_Flashback_

"_Edward," I cried out feebly as the rain continued to fall heavily from the sky, where it accumulated on the tree canvas above and fell in bigger drops to the floor of the woods. I was shivering from the cold; I don't know how long I had been lying here for, but I didn't care, without him my life wasn't worth living. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I jumped, standing in front of me was a beautiful black haired, pale skin woman with red eyes, whose beauty could rival even Rosalie's. If I didn't know better I would think that she was wearing contacts. But no, I was no now more accustom to the world of myths and legends, and knew she was a vampire... But not like the Cullen's. No, her diet consisted of human blood, "Vampire," I murmured_

"_Chris," I heard her whisper. In a matter of seconds and a rush of wind, a tall man with equally pale skin and golden brown hair stood next to her, his beauty like all Vampires was unbelievable as well. His eyes were also the deep scarlet red I had seen in James, Victoria, and Laurent's._

"_Milla," I heard him whisper to her, "You found a snack." I felt my heart beat faster out of some weird happiness; I no longer had to live without Edward._

"_No Chris!" she shouted as he slowly approached me, "I think... I want to keep this one,"_

"_Milla!" he replied, he sounded exasperated, "Can't you smell her. Her blood is so... appetising."_

"_No Chris," she replied whispering, "She knows what we are, I heard her. I can sense she is in the early stages of Pneumonia, I want to turn her."_

"_Ok," Chris muttered, "I don't think I will be able to resist." Camilla nodded as watched Chris turn and run away into the shadows of the tree. She slowly approached me and got down onto her knees._

"_What's your name," she asked as she pulled my head onto her lap_

"_Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I replied as my strength started ebbing away._

"_Hi Bella, I'm Camilla, I prefer to Milla, my mate's name is Christopher or Chris. He left because he doesn't think he will be able to resist your blood when I bite you to turn you. Do you understand what I mean?"_

"_Yes, you mean to turn me into a vampire."_

"_Yes, now I know you don't know how this happens or what you are going to feel." I interrupted her before she could finish._

"_I know exactly what happens, and what to expect." I said as I lifted my hand which had been bitten by James not so long ago. She took my hand gently and examined the bite._

"_But how is that possible? You should be one of us."_

"_The venom was sucked out."_

"_Oh... Well, you know what is going to happen, and I'm sorry to have to put you through this." She said as she leant in so her mouth was next to the crook of my neck. "I'm truly sorry," she said before biting into my neck causing an ear splitting scream to be emitted from my mouth._

_End of Flashback_

"Izzy," I heard someone call from a distance, I shook my self from my daydream, and looked up to see Milla and Chris staring at me.

"Sorry," I replied "I was daydreaming, had a flashback again. This time it was of the night you turned me."

"I know you don't want to be here Izzy, especially now after one hundred years after being changer that being back in Forks is causing all these memories to come back, causing you distress. If you want, we can leave." I looked in to Milla's now Butterscotch coloured eyes and saw even though she was willing to leave she didn't want to. Chris and Milla after ten years of watching me feed and much persuasion on my part had changed their diet. And now ninety years later after another idea of mine, we were now deciding to settle down in one place so we could go out during the day.

"It's ok Milla, after all it was my idea to come here, and I'd hate to ruin all the effort you two went through of changing your diet." I saw her smile grow slightly, and knew she was currently resisting doing her happy dance. "Is it time for school?" I asked

"Yes, that's why we came to get you," Chris replied, "The Warrior," (The latest Mitsubishi Warrior) "Is going to stick out like a sore thumb, so we can either run there or drive it."

"Drive," I said at the same time Milla had said "Run." We both looked at each other before I carried on, "We're going to need to fill in details in the school office. We are too far from the school to walk at human speed, we would need to drive." Milla nodded in agreement as I managed to change her mind.

"Fine," Chris said admitting defeat, "But I'm driving."

"I call Shotgun!" Milla shouted making me jump slightly; I smiled as I stood up from the floor and followed them out of the room and towards the car, taking us to Forks high.

* * * * * * * *

"C'mon," I said as I lead the way, "Before the crowd starts gathering," truthfully I had no idea where I was going; it was more of an instinct that was leading me. I entered a building, and to my surprise it was the student reception. I walked over to the desk, followed closely by Chris and Milla. "Excuse me," I said to the short dumpy lady sitting behind the desk

"Yes?" she asked

"Miss..." I paused as I looked down at her name plaque on the front of the desk, "Simpson, we were told to come here and fill in the relevant forms so that we could attend."

"Oh yes, you must be the..." she paused as she looked down at the forms below her, "Ford siblings?" We nodded in reply; this had been the surname we had decided on before applying for the high school "Do you mind me asking if you are triplets?" she asked as she handed us the forms

"Not at all, we were actually adopted, but because we are all eighteen the courts decided that we should remain together but be independent of guardians. We also inherited our parents car, and money and house. We sold the house moved here." Chris explained as me and Milla filled in the forms for all three of us, at slightly faster then normal speed. We handed the forms back to the slightly shocked Miss Simpson, who then proceeded to hand us each our own timetable and map. We thanked her and then walked out of the building.

"What you guys got?" I asked looking down to see I had calculus first, I felt a deep sense of loathing well up inside of me, I can't remember attending school as a human, but I obviously must have despised the subject.

"Gym," they both replied before turning to smile at each other

"Lucky, I got calculus." Although the word Gym seemed to deepen the sense of loathing I had for calculus... maybe I disliked Gym as well. "Remember stick to human reaction speed and stuff." I said to which they replied with a nod before turning round and heading in the opposite direction.

* * * * * * * *

Calculus hadn't been too bad; I found that I easily remembered what Mr. Short, who by the way was not short at all, but was actually 6'4", taught us. I then had English which I had with Chris and Milla, in which I was told we would be reading and studying Romeo and Juliet, I knew I would like this class would Chris and Milla as I regularly watched them act out scenes from the book, and the teacher, Miss Morgan also seemed to like me.

Anyway, it was lunchtime, me Chris and Milla had been able to get out of the classroom fast; we were able to get through the lunch line to get our props, before any other students turned up, and made our way to one of the tables near the back corner of the cafeteria.

"So you two made any friends?" I asked them

"No," Chris replied, "Humans seem to be repelled by us, although attracted at the same time, I also doesn't help that we join halfway through the first semester." I nodded about to reply, but saw Chris and Milla's gaze was no longer on me, but something behind me, which was now casting a shadow over me.

"This is our table." I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

"Is it really?" Chris asked looking at the person standing behind me... well people as the person referred to it as 'our table' "Where's your name?"

"Right there... wait, where's it gone?"

"Right," Milla said as she rolled her eyes, causing the person behind me to chuckle.

"You can sit with us if you want," Chris replied

"We were going to ask if we could," a high voice asked from behind, her voice sounded soft, and like she was singing... like vampires. "We were wondering why there were three vampires in school."

"And why does that concern you?" Milla asked, sounding slightly rude

"Because," Another voice said behind me, this one was filled with a hint of venom, "We have a permanent settlement here. And if you ruin that for us, we will also have to move."

"Rose, look at their eyes." This was a male vampire, not the same as the first one, "They are like us, animals right?" he asked

"Yeah," Milla replied, I heard movement behind me, as the four vampires behind me moved to take the free seats around the table.

I looked from one to the other; the first one I saw was a huge male he had muscles all over his body, straining the t-shirt he was wearing. He had the same pale skin as all vampires, but also had the unusual colouring of the butterscotch golden brown that me Milla and Chris possessed, his hair was short and curled. The next was a tallish blonde, whose hair was halfway down her back; her beauty was second to none except Milla. Next to her was a very short female, she had the same coloured hair as Milla, however she wore hers short, and slightly spiky he features reminded me of a pixie. And next to her was another male, he had longish blonde hair, and was smaller than the large one, similar height to the blonde female.

"What are your names?" the black haired pixie one asked?

"Mine's Milla," Milla replied introducing herself, before pointing at Chris and introducing him, "and this," she said gesturing to me causing the other four vampires to look at me, "Is Izzy." Their gaze lingered on me longer then I thought it should have, making me feel a little uncomfortable, causing the blonde male to look at me with curiosity.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper," she said indicating the blonde male who was still shooting me curious glances. "Emmett," she said indicating the scary big brown haired male, "he's not as scary as he looks," she said, causing him to poke him to poke his tongue out at her, "And this is Rosalie, she is as scary as she looks." She received a death glare from the blonde.

"Why are you feeling uncomfortable?" Jasper asked me

"You were all looking at me, and I don't like being in the spotlight... Wait how did you know that?" I asked him

"You know some vampires have special gifts?" we replied with a nod, "I can sense people's emotions, and can manipulate them."

"Right... Do any of you have powers?" Milla asked

"Just me," Alice replied, "I have visions of the future, but the visions change. They are based upon the decisions people make, and so change with the decisions. What about you?" she asked

"All three of us actually, I have the ability to sense what is wrong with vampires and humans, any illnesses, diseases, mental problems, I can also heal them." Milla replied

"Carlisle would love to have your power." Emmett said interrupting us

"Who's Carlisle?" Chris asked

"He's our adoptive father." Alice replied "He has been on the animal diet since he was turned, and now is all but immune to the scent of human blood. He is one of the best Doctors because of his heightened senses."

"Izzy's been on the animal diet since she was turned, she even persuaded me and Chris to change our eating habits as well." Chris replied

"Oh," Jasper said surprised, "Carlisle would love to meet you, not many newborns have the restraint." I knew if I was human I would be blushing

"So what are the rest of your powers?" Rosalie asked as she looked at a corner of the ceiling, seemingly un-interested.

"I can move objects with my mind... telekinesis." Chris said, giving a little demonstration with the fork on his tray

"I am a mental shield; I am able to block anyone's powers that affect the brain. I am also able to apply my shield to others." I replied

"Nice assortment of powers," Alice complimented, she looked over my shoulder to someone behind me, "Oh no, here comes Mr. Sunshine himself," she whispered, "This is our brother Edward; he has the power to read other people's minds. But he's been in a depression for over a century, for reasons I think best be better explained by him."

I saw out of the corner of my eye a tall male vampire, with a ruffled just got out of bed hair look, his hair colour was oddly coloured, not quite brown, not quite ginger... bronze. He seemed very familiar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on it. He sat down opposite me and looked down at the food that was his prop.

"Edward this is Milla, Chris and Izzy, they're vegetarians as well." I smiled; I had used this term to refer to the diet we were on as well. I watched him, but he refused to look up. Well that's kinda rude; I don't care if he's in a depression. I flicked my hair out with a movement of my wrist, and saw the five new vampires freeze as they inhaled the scent my hair gave off. Edward slowly looked up at me with confusion on his face

"No... Bella?" he asked confused

_Flashback_

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realise it's time for a change, because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not Bella. I am not human." The icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go too long. And I'm sorry for that... You're not good for me Bella."_

_End Flashback_

"How do you know her name old name?" Milla asked

"Edward," I said, I felt a knot in my stomach, as my throat constricted making it harder for me to talk.

* * *

**This is my first story. I wrote it yesterday at like 2:00 am, I'm an insomniac... not really I just had trouble sleeping, so please excuse any spelling or gramatical errors. So please review, I would love some feedback, Love it OR Hate it... Like Marmite I guess :D But seriously people, review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Runaway

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

I would like to Dedicate this Chapter to Luwee for being the first ever person to review. I would also like to thank rac753, caz457 and alanna-twilight for also reviewing the very first chapter. Also thankyou to everyone that added the story to ther favourites and story alert (Luwee, Ebil, NLG313 and angmclure).

I would also like to apologize to xtwilight-fan, I have sorted out the summary, and apologise for any inconveniances it may have caused  


* * *

_Previously..._

"_No... Bella?" he asked confused_

_Flashback_

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realise it's time for a change, because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not Bella. I am not human." The icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go too long. And I'm sorry for that... You're not good for me Bella."_

_End Flashback_

"_How do you know her name old name?" Milla asked_

"_Edward," I said, I felt a knot in my stomach, as my throat constricted making it harder for me to talk._

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Bella," Edward said happily, the confusion disappearing to be replaced by joy. I quickly stood up and walked as fast as I could while still remaining at human speed over to the bin where I dumped my lunch. I then walked at the same speed until I got outside, where I picked up the pace and ran at Vampire speed. He couldn't be here, he was supposed to have left me... well technically I should be dead, so I guess the thought it would be safe to come back. I didn't look back as I ran, I'm not sure in which direction, but anywhere was better than Forks Washington at this precise moment in time.

**EPOV**

I watched as she walked away and went to follow her, but was restrained by Rosalie and Alice, who were also watching her as she dumped her lunch in the bin, and then made a hasty retreat out of the cafeteria, the joy I had been feeling slowly ebbed away. I turned back to the two whose names I didn't know, but was sure Alice had told me, "What happened to her?" I quickly searched their minds for their names... Milla and Chris

"She was turned into a Vampire believe it or not," Chris replied sarcastically, which earned him a slap from Milla.

"We found her about... I think it's a couple of days over a century now, in the woods nearby. I'm not sure how long she had been lying in the mud, but it must have been a couple of hours as she was in the early stages of Pneumonia, to late for human medicine, but earlier enough that a bite would save her."

"How come you didn't heal her?" Alice asked Milla, I quickly searched Alice's mind to find out what she meant, and then learnt about Milla, Chris and Bella's powers... well that would explain why I couldn't read her mind when she was a human.

"It was only in the last twenty years that I learnt about the healing side of my powers, I've only just mastered utilising it." I looked into her mind and saw that she was telling truth. "So how does your coven know her?" I felt four pairs of eyes move to me, followed close by two more as they looked to me for the answer.

"Before she was a vampire, we were together."

"Together as in..." Milla started but didn't finish, but she didn't need to, I knew what she was implying

"Yes," she looked at me confused, and was about to ask me a question but I answered it before she could ask, "I can read minds," she nodded

"So how do you two go from being together, to her being alone suffering from Pneumonia?" Chris asked, and again I felt the gaze of my brother and sisters turn to me so that I would answer.

"I left... we all left, there had been an incident a couple months before. A tracker, James was after Bella, but we managed to stop and destroy him but not before he had managed to bite her, I stopped the transformation by sucking the blood out. Anyway that left his mate; she got it into her head that seeing as I had killed James, she would kill Bella... mate for a mate. I figured seven against one would be good enough to keep her safe."

"Then what happened?" Milla asked

"A couple weeks before I left, it was her birthday. We organised a small get together, Bella accidently cut herself... a small paper cut. But that's all it took for Jasper's hunting instincts to kick in... At the time he was the newest, and found it the hardest to stick to out diet of only animals. I then decided we needed to leave to keep Bella out of trouble, and I figured Victoria wouldn't go after Bella if she thought I no longer loved her."

"I told you it was a stupid idea." Alice said while there was a silence in the group, "If we'd have stayed she wouldn't have been turned... well she would have eventually, I know that much. But you would have been able to spend all these years together."

"Wait!" Milla shouted causing the people to at other tables to look around at us; her voice instantly became a whisper again. "Victoria... did she have fiery orange hair?" I let out a quiet snarling growl, only loud enough for a vampire to hear, there were many vampires with fiery orange hair, but the image in both Milla and Chris' minds verified that it was Victoria. "I'll take that as a yes. Well she did come after Izzy, but Izzy's memories only recently started coming back when we moved here. So we had no idea who Victoria was at the time, but she told us she was there to destroy Izzy, so we destroyer her." I watched the fight in Milla's head... It was a really unfair advantage for them, using Chris' telekinesis to keep her immobile while they ripped her to shreds.

"Thank you," I whispered, "For keeping my Bella safe."

"You're such a big headed moron." Rosalie added "She was saver with us then without us."

"Do you know where she's gone?" I asked looking at Chris and Milla

**BPOV**

The rush of wind was blowing my hair out so that it was streaming behind me as I ran as fast I had ever run before whilst being a vampire. I ran through rivers and swam across small lakes in a hope that none of the Cullens would be able to trace my scent now somewhat diminished and replaced with a more vampire scent, but my old one nonetheless. I started to recognise some of the landscape and realised I was heading for Seattle. That's good; it's supposed to be overcast today. Me, Milla and Chris had brought a house here in case of an emergency and needed to leave Forks pretty fast. The cell phone that had been in my left hand to keep it dry when in water started to vibrate, I stopped running and looked at the caller ID to see Milla was calling me, I don't know why I did, it was either going to be Milla or Chris... nobody else. I flipped the phone open and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Izzy, where are you?"

"I'm-" I paused as I heard someone in the background make a shushing sound. "Am I on loud speaker?"

"Urm... no," Milla replied extending the no so that it lasted a two seconds.

"I can tell when you're lying Milla."

"Bella, stop being so dramatic-" I heard Alice begin before she was cut off.

"Sorry Izzy, Alice as I've learnt can be a handful. You're off speaker phone now."

"Thanks, I've got a shield around you and Chris, so unless you tell them they won't know where I am." I looked into the distance and saw Seattle was another half an hour run away. "I'm heading to Seattle, I know the house we brought there is somewhere for us to lay low if something happens in Forks. But I need somewhere where I can think things through."

**EPOV**

"Ok, do you know how long you will be?" I was watching Milla intently on the phone, "Yeah, I'll let Chris know... yes I will make it cryptic.... Yeah, ok I promise.... See you soon." She moved the phone away from her head and flipped it shut.

"Where is she?" I asked desperately, the joy I had been feeling earlier was now turning into despair. I had been under the illusion that she was dead for the last century. After a couple of months after leaving her I gave into my desires to just see my Bella again I went back to Forks. To my horror I found a depressed... no, I don't even think there is a word for how Charlie was feeling but I saw it all in his head, Bella had been missing and there were no leads on her. He had heard about us leaving, and obviously blamed me... I blamed myself. I spent a whole month in Forks looking for any sign of Bella, and trace of her scent, but with the months of pretty much non stop rain her scent had been washed away, I sunk into the depression after I realised she must have been dead, and died thinking I didn't love her... Impossible. But I have her back now, she's so close yet so far and there is no way I am letting her go.

"She asked me not to say, the only thing she wanted me to say was 'I've gone to the place we brought to lay low if the need ever comes,' I'm sorry Edward" Milla replied to me, I looked at her rage flowing through my veins where blood had once been. I tried my hardest to read her mind but found nothing, it was like she was there... but wasn't there. I then tried on Chris and gained the same result.

"Damn it Milla, just tell me!" I roared at her, growling at the end with frustration, we had since left school and were now in the safety of our home. My growl was met by a snarling growl coming from Chris, I looked at him before looking away and starting the pacing where I left off earlier, before the phone call. "Alice," I said whilst snarling, she gave me a stern look and I tried to control my emotions whilst I talked to her, "Can you try again?"

"Edward," she whined at me, which earned her a snarling growl from me, "Alright, no need to bite my head off." I watched as she closed her eyes and began to focus so that she could have one of her many amazing visions. I entered her mind to see what she was seeing, but what I saw frustrated me even more. Nothing. "Sorry Edward, but there must be some kinda of secondary power to her shield, there's no other reason for my visions coming up blank." I was about to reply when I saw a blank look appear on her face as she had another vision. "My powers are working fine!" Alice shouted at me. One thing you should know about Alice, never say anything bad about her powers. "I want her back just as much as you do Edward, but there's only so much I can do." I nodded but didn't say anything, hopefully she would take that as an apology.

**BPOV**

I had not long entered the streets of the overcast Seattle, I had hunted before entering the city so that any black in my eyes would disappear and be replaced by the Ocher colour gained from drinking animal blood. I was walking down one of the many crowded streets when I sensed someone following me. Quick glances out of the corner of my eyes didn't help, as there were a lot of people in the streets, I carried on walking to see how long this person was going to follow me for.

**EPOV**

"What else did she say?" I asked Milla who was curled up on one of the Sofas with Chris, while I currently leaned against one of the armchairs, the rest of my family had left to go and hunt.

"She doesn't want to see anyone," Milla replied, "She needs time to think... which is unusual for her, but I guess even sometimes Izzy needs time to think.

"Where did Izzy come from? She always preferred people call her Bella."

"When she had finished the change, she couldn't remember much. She couldn't even remember her own name, but she did know what she was and how she became a vampire. So I told her what she told me, that her name was Isabella, but she preferred Bella. She then told us that she didn't like Bella because it was her human name, and made her feel a mixture of negative emotions. So she decided on Izzy."

"Right... so where were you staying before you moved to Forks?"

"We moved all over the place, we never stayed longer then a month, we pretended to be interior designers." Chris said whilst watching the TV, although the blank look he had on his face suggested he wasn't watching it.

"We were last in the rainforests of Brazil, the locals very rarely saw us as we stayed hidden. But a few did, and we became known as the white spectres. They even made sacrifices to us, there best cows and pigs. We in return took fruit and vegetation which they were lacking, we also gave back the carcasses of the animals they gave us."

"Interesting." I replied, "So Bella... sorry Izzy has never even tasted human blood?"

"There was one time," Chris said as he turned to look at me, "It was very close."

"Yes, she was only a couple of days old. We should have been paying her more attention to her, but she caught a human scent whilst hunting, she was behind some bushes ready to pounce... she stopped. She's never been tempted since."

**BPOV**

I was still being followed, I was navigating to the less busy streets of Seattle, and he had followed me all the way here. I'm not sure why he's following me but I want to find out why, and I'm sure if he realises that I know he's following me, he might stop. I took a left into an alley way which turned back on itself, and had a dead end at the end.

"What do you want?" I asked not turning round to see who was following me.

"I was going to ask you the same question." The stranger replied, "But I think that is pretty obvious, I mean after all you are a disgusting leech." I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw it was a very tall hooded man.

"A what?" I asked confused

"Don't play dumb with me, you're a vampire." I immediately froze on the spot. "Exactly, only a vampire can stand that still."

"So," I said stalling for time, "When you say it's pretty obvious what I'm doing here, may you tell me what it is that you think I am doing here?"

"Grocery shopping," he sneered, "You're here to fins some humans to eat." I chuckled to myself, "You think this is funny?"

"I eat animal blood," I said turning round to face the tall stranger, who immediately tensed up, not moving a muscle except to breath

"No," he whispered. "You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted at me, "Bella?" he asked as if to clarify if it was me.

"Who's asking?" I asked confused, I suddenly realised I recognised that voice, but couldn't place it to a face. 'I don't think I'll have to,' I thought to myself as he lifted his hands to reveal his face. I gasped, "No way, is that you..."

* * *

**Oh a cliffy :D Sorry about that people, but I thought I would leave it there as it is 23:44 and I got college in the morning, and need to be up at 6:30... I was going to leave it around there regardless anyway ;)  
So yes, get reviewing, tell me how you like it, or whether you disliked it, I am prepared for some negative feedback, as this was kind of a filler chapter. Don't worry people, the story is going to get better, I promise. But if I do get mostly positive I will be thrilled :P**

Anyone care to guess who Bella's stalker is? Just say who you think it is in the reviews. And I will give the winners a reward... the next chapter dedicated to them :)


	3. Reunion

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Congratulations to Blue-eyedBlondie and Caz457, as I said, this Chapter will be dedicated to you.**

**I would also like to say thanks to all the people that are adding my story to their favourites, and story alerts. Even though some of you don't review, it still lets me know that people still like to read what I am writing_

* * *

_**

Previously...

"_No," he whispered. "You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted at me, "Bella?" he asked as if to clarify if it was me._

"_Who's asking?" I asked confused, I suddenly realised I recognised that voice, but couldn't place it to a face. 'I don't think I'll have to,' I thought to myself as he lifted his hands to reveal his face. I gasped, "No way, is that you..."_

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Jake!" I shouted happily, but I didn't approach, something was telling me not too... Also, am I right in thinking that he smells very strongly of dog? "How... you're not a vampire are you?"

"They swore they never changed you," he whispered, getting steadily louder. "They broke the treaty... this means war."

"Who are they? And what treaty?" I asked confused, although I think I already knew the answer to the first question.

"The Cullens of course," he said, as his body began to shake uncontrollably, the edges of his body seemed to become a blur "And the treaty they made with us promising not to bite another human if we left them alone..." he paused and then looked directly in my eyes. "Didn't they tell you any of this?" he asked looking confused

"I've not seen the Cullens in a hundred years... that is until today when I started attending Forks High again."

"Who turned you then?" he asked calming down slightly, although his body still had seemed to shake but not as badly as before.

"I was at the edge of the forest by my house. Edward had told me he didn't love me anymore, and that they were leaving. He then ran away, and I tried following him, I tripped and didn't move... I didn't want to. I was there for a while, when two vampire chanced upon me, one of them wanted to eat me, while the other wanted to change me... well you know which one won, as I am now standing here."

"So they didn't break the treaty?"

"What treaty!?" I shouted

"The treaty between the Cullens and the Quileute tribe. Peace between us as long as they didn't bite another human. And if they didn't stick to the terms then we would go to war with them." I tried stifling my laughter but failed, and ended up bursting out laughing.

"But you're only human."

"The Quileute's are... special."

"Right... so how is this possible... you should be older then twenty five."

"You should be older then eighteen." I glared at him hinting for him to carry on, "I stopped aging."

"How? Why?" I asked confused

"It's complicated," he said taking a step towards me, looking at me to make sure I was fine with him coming closer. "Whenever there is a threat to the tribe, meaning vampires. A gene activates in some of the boys with a common ancestor, forcing them to age rapidly to the physical age of a twenty five year old. We then gain the ability to transform, which is the reason why we stop aging."

"Transform into what?" I asked but I was sure of the answer to this question

"Werewolves," he replied.

"Well that explains why you smell like a dog." I said, causing him to smile slightly.

"You don't smell so nice either... sickly sweet," he said scrunching up his nose. "Anyway, when we stop transforming for a solid block of time, that's when we start to age."

"So currently how many other Quileutes are able to transform?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Just one..." he paused, "The others stopped transforming so that they could age with their imprints. But Seth and I never imprinted." I looked at him confused and he carried on with his explanation, "Imprinting is complicated... It's basically love at first sight, but a million times stronger. It's like gravity shifts, and we are pulled towards them, we can never love anybody else, other then that person."

"Oh... I think I get it." I said smiling.

EPOV

"So what did you say to her all those years ago?" Milla asked me as we sat in the lounge; Chris had gone out hunting and had left us alone.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"When you left her." I looked at her confused, how much had Bella told her? She answered my question as if she had my power. "I mean, from what I've heard today, and what Izzy has been able to tell me from the brief flashes of memory. You left her, and from what she told me, you said something but she can't remember exactly what... all she remembered was that what you told her hurt her, and shattered her world into a million pieces," I nodded in agreement, my words had probably done that.

"As you know we left her in a hope that Victoria would leave her alone." Milla nodded her head to show she remembered. "Well, I had to lie to her... to make her think I no longer wanted her, so that she would remain safe here in Forks." The scene flashed in my mind as it had so many times before, "I'd told her that it was time for us to move on... that I no longer wanted to be with her... or loved her. I didn't think she would believe me, but she did which hurt me so much. After all we'd been through, and me telling her I couldn't exist without her, she was willing to believe me..." I paused so that I could think. "When I'd found out she was 'dead'" I said using my hands to quote, "I considered going to Volterra to provoke the Volturi," I saw Milla's mouth pop open with shock, but carried on regardless, "but Alice saw it in one of her visions. And I knew then that my family would be watching me so closely, that I wouldn't be able to get anywhere near Italy."

"She meant that much to you, that you considered going to the Volturi?" she asked, I replied with a nod before responding.

"Wouldn't you if you were in my position, and Chris in Bella's." I didn't even have to wait for her to reply, to know that she would do the same thing.

BPOV

"So how many humans have you killed," Jake asked. We were now sitting next to each other in the alley way after sharing a bone shattering hug. I laughed and punched his army playfully, but with a little more strength then intended, knocking him over

"Sorry," I said as he righted himself, "I've never killed any human; it came close, but never." Jake looked at me shocked

"Not even when you were a newborn?"

"That's when it happened." I replied, "It was so close, but I guess something about the Cullens stayed with me unconsciously." I had explained to him the whole story to him, since moving to Forks, until I was turned, even the parts with James, including every detail of the time spent with the Cullens, except for my eighteenth birthday party, when Jasper had taken a snap at me. "I mean, how else would I have known about and started the animal diet."

"So your coven..." he paused as he tried to remember their names

"Milla and Chris."

"Yeah, them... are they safe?"

"I think so; I mean they stopped eating humans ninety years ago. And haven't fallen of the wagon since then."

"Ok..." Jake started before pausing, "So how come you're in Seattle?" I knew we would get to this question soon, but was hoping it would be a bit later

"Like I said earlier, I started attending Forks High again. I saw the Cullens again, they didn't recognise me, and I didn't recognise them... that changed when Edward sat at the table, and first looked at me. He said my old name 'Bella' and that's when it all came flooding back. I'd forgotten pretty much everything about my human life up until that point. I ran, and decided to come to the house we brought here so that I could think."

"Old name?" Jake asked

"I go by Izzy now."

"Oh... I prefer Bella."

"I guess I can go by both," I said smiling causing Jake to smile. "You know, after being around you for a while, I can't really smell the doggy smell," he laughed before replying.

"The sickly sweet smell is also gone."

**

* * *

  
Hey, I know it's a lot shorter then the last two... by about 2000 words, and I'm sorry that it is another filler chapter. But I know where this story is going to go, and needed this chapter and the one before so that all would make sense.**

**Also, as I said at the top, I am pleased that people are adding this story to their favourites, and story alerts, as it indicates that you want to read this again. But I need some more reviews people, I need to know what you think; what bits you hated/like, so that I can try and put more in... basically I need some friendly criticism. So don't be scared to give me a bad review - you could tell me I should stop writing 'coz I'm rubbish, and then list what bits are rubbish - if that is what you really think. As it will show me that I am going wrong somewhere, so that I can correct it.**

**I will try and update every two to three days, but College is very demanding at the moment. I have a history essay that I need to write, and Business Coursework with a deadline nextweek, as well as psychology practice papers to be doing... but I am usually a well organised person, so this shouldn't effect how often I update... I hope :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. The Chase

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

I would like to say thanks to everybody that reviewed my story so far. Special Thanks to cullengirlatheart, GroowyL, Corabella123, kmrutledge for assuring me that my story so far is ok. I would also like to thanks to acydrose for the same reason, and don't worry Seth will imprint, I just need to work it in somehow...

SNOW!!!!!!!! **As you can see, it snowed today :) And if you live in the south east area of England, you will know how much it snowed (10 inches). I've probably seen more snow today then I have in my entire life, as it hardly snows here.**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_I go by Izzy now."_

"_Oh... I prefer Bella."_

"_I guess I can go by both," I said smiling causing Jake to smile. "You know, after being around you for a while, I can't really smell the doggy smell," he laughed before replying._

"_The sickly sweet smell is also gone."_

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Jake had left about an hour ago to head back to Forks, if what he told me is true – I don't doubt him, but it is hard to believe – then he should be back by now.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, come back with me. You can come to La Push I mean Seth won't mind, Harry and Charlie were close just as close as Charlie and dad were_... You're like family to both of us, and the treaty will prevent the Cullens coming to get you."

_I sat there, contemplating his offer._

"_As much as I like that offer, I'm gonna have to say no." I saw the look on Jake's face drop, "I need time to think, and if I were there with you in La Push I wouldn't be able to."_

"_Ok," Jake whispered, "I'll see you soon?" he asked louder then he had whispered 'Ok'_

_End of Flashback_

I really did like the offer Jake had given me; I mean there was nothing preventing the Cullens coming to find me in Seattle if they knew I was here, whereas if I was in La Push the so called 'treaty' would prevent them from coming to see me until I was ready... Although if what Jake said was true, being in La Push probably wasn't the best idea. With ten... sorry nine Vampires in Forks, the Werewolf gene in the Quileute teenagers would be kicking in soon, causing the growth spurt which would eventually lead to new and unstable werewolves who wouldn't have the ability to control themselves around vampires.

**EPOV**

"Milla," she looked at me with annoyance

"What Edward?"

"Please tell me where Bella is," I whined... Wait, did I actually just whine?

"Edward," she sighed with frustration, "I've already told you I can't, I promised Izzy." I decided to see I if could probe her mind, but found the same nothingness that I always found just over a century ago when trying to read Bella's mind.

"Milla, what if you were in my position. What if it was Chris that was missing and I knew where he was?"

"I would also be trying to pump you for information, but no matter how much I tried I would expect you to abide by the promise you made to your friend." I scowled at her before turning around and leaving here alone in the kitchen where she was waiting for Alice and Rosalie to go shopping! I know, my Bella is missing, and all they can think about is going shopping!!!!

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I held it up to my ear.

"Hey Izzy!" Milla shouted

"Hey Bella! When are you-" I heard Alice shout in the background, before someone prevented her from speaking and all I heard was a muffled screaming sound, I giggled to myself before talking.

"Who's preventing Alice from speaking?" I asked Milla who was also giggling

"Rosalie," she replied before she started giggling again.

"So what are you three doing?" I asked, but I had a feeling I already knew.

"Shopping," Alice is way too predictable, "So anyway, do you know when you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure yet... why?"

"Edward," she replied, "He's being trying everything to get me to reveal your location. But I'm pleased to say your secret is still safe."

"Thanks... so how are the rest of the Cullens?"

"They are all eager for you to return..." she paused as I heard someone whisper something to her on the other end, "Rosalie said she is as well... I must be missing something there." Definitely, if I remember right, Rosalie wasn't particularly fond of me. "But they are more patient then Edward... well except perhaps Alice who can't wait for your return, but she's not gone to the same extent of trying to find out that Edward has." I smiled to myself, now that I have a majority of my human memories back I truly missed all of the Cullens with one exception, but can your hardly blame me?

**EPOV**

"Please Chris!" I begged

"I feel for you Edward, I really do. I would totally be doing the same thing if I were in your shoes, I don't know what I would do if Milla was missing, and refusing to see me... I'd probably be in a worse condition then you."

"Then you know how important it is that I know." Chris looked at me, I could see he debating whether to tell me, and not being able to hear his thoughts or Milla's was driving me crazy.

"I'll tell you, If. And only if, you promise to wait until she comes back." I didn't answer straight away... I know that if I promised and he told me, I wouldn't be able to resist going to where ever she was. But if he was in my position I know he would do the same thing.

"I promise." I whispered, knowing that my promise was a lie.

"She's in... Seattle."

**BPOV**

"He actually walked around Wal-Mart Naked?" I was currently on the phone to Rosalie; the conversation had started of awkward, but now we were talking like old friends about a game of truth and dare, and how Emmett had been dared to walk round Wal-Mart naked, asking for the clothes department... Gotta love Emmett.

"Hang on a second." Rosalie said, "Alice is having a vision," I waited patiently but froze when I heard what Alice shouted on the other end.

"Seattle!" I know that if my heart was beating, it would have just started beating a hundred times faster. "You're in Seattle!" I heard her shout again.

"I swear Izzy I didn't tell them. It must have been Chris, wait until I get back to the Cullens." I picked up that she said the Cullens, instead of home... Why were they staying with the Cullens?

"That's great Milla, but I got to go. I'll ring you back when I find somewhere where they won't be able to get to me until I'm ready." I hung up, and left the house at vampire speed, making sure that the house would be secure from intruder, heading in the general direction of La Push, taking a detour to make sure I wouldn't run into any of the Cullens, specifically Edward on the way there.

**EPOV**

As soon as the words had left Chris' mouth, I had immediately run out of the house at vampire speed, being the fastest vampire out of my family, I knew none of them would be able to catch up with me. I had just reached the outskirts of the forest that was not far from Seattle when a strong wind blew the weakened, but nonetheless wonderful scent of my love towards me. She must have got a warning, no matter, I was faster then Milla who was faster then Chris and according to Milla and Chris, Bella wasn't much faster. And so the hunt was on, I am going to get my one true love back. I have her scent now; there is no way she is going to get away from me this time... I won't let her.

**BPOV**

I knew I wouldn't have long before one of the Cullens were on my trail, but I was hoping it would be closer to Forks before they got this close. But if my calculations were right, at the speed I was travelling, and the distance I was from the 'border,' that Jake had told me about. I should be able to make it before whoever it was, was able to close the distance between us at the speed they were travelling.

**EPOV**

The trail left by Bella was getting steadily stronger; Bella was in fact quite a lot faster then Milla, but not enough to outrun me. I could smell her now, it was faint, but I no longer had to follow the scent left by her on the ground, as it was still fresh in the air.

**BPOV**

Oh no, I hadn't accounted for running around Forks, I stared panicking as I carried on running, I had been intending to run through Forks, but I had got there in better time then I had thought, and so it was quite early. Doing some more calculations I managed to work out that I should be quite far over the border, but not far enough to be out of his vision.

**EPOV**

There she was in the distance, I felt the excitement flood through me as I slowly but steadily edged closer and closer towards my one true love, the one I shouldn't have left nearly a century ago. But...she's gone past Forks, and both houses, where can she possibly be heading?

**BPOV**

I felt my nose wrinkle as the familiar smell that had radiated off of Jake earlier now permeated the air that had earlier smelt of moss and pine cones.

**EPOV**

God, what is that smell? It was familiar... very familiar, the last time I had smelt it was before Alice and Jasper had joined the family... when we made the treaty... "Dog," I whispered to myself, I felt the excitement disappear to be replaced with panic. No, the genetic defect that caused the mutation should have stopped; if she gets across the border they'll rip her to pieces.

**BPOV**

Whoa! I must have just crossed the border; the Dog scent had become incredibly stronger, I carried on navigating in the direction of La Push, slowing down slightly now that I was safe beyond the treaty border line.

**EPOV**

"BELLA!" I shouted as I stopped just before crossing the line, I wanted to cross it so badly, but I had to consider the effect this will have on everybody. If I had done this in the beginning, this wouldn't be happening, I watched as she stopped and turned to face me, "Don't, it's too dangerous." But she ignored me and carried on running towards the wolves, towards her death. I went to take a step over the line when I heard Alice's thoughts scream through my mind _"Don't Edward, I have a plan!"_

****

_

* * *

  
_Hey, I know it's a lot shorter normal, again by about 2000 words, sorry ^_^ Sorry that the view kept switching from Bella's view to Edward, and back again. But I thought it would be good to try it out, and see how it worked... Sorry if I confused you

**Again I am pleased that people are adding this story to their favourites, and story alerts, but reviews would be very much appreciated as it allows for me to heard in your own words what you thinkk of the story, and perhaps have some of your own input in the story. I may even incorporate ideas in the story if I like them**

I know I said "updates every two to three days," but when College is cancelled and it's too cold to play out in the snow anymore, there is only so many things I can do... And writing was one of those things :) College is again cancelled tomorow because there was so much snow, and it is a "health and safety issue." So IF** I get around 2-4 reviews by tomorow I will try and write and then post the 5th Chapter**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!**

Even if it is just to say, "Keep up the good work," It will be appreciated


	5. The Plan

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**I would like to say sorry for all of you who found the last chapter *insert word you want to use here*. The chapter was called The Chase, and so I thought the constant switching between Bella and Edward might make this seem.... more realistic (think thats the word I want to use)**

**I see people wanted a quick update, as I got 12 reviews, I have received triple the amount I wanted. So thanks to all the people who reviewed, I would list your names here, but it would take a while to list them - You all get a big thanks, and this Chapter dedicated to you.**

**Right, down to business, I am thinking... No, _I am_ going to be introducing a new Character from Milla and Chris' Coven, if you want to help me decide; read the story and then read the Authors note at the bottom :P  
**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously...

"_BELLA!" I shouted as I stopped just before crossing the line, I wanted to cross it so badly, but I had to consider the effect this will have on everybody. If I had done this in the beginning, this wouldn't be happening, I watched as she stopped and turned to face me, "Don't, it's too dangerous." But she ignored me and carried on running towards the wolves, towards her death. I went to take a step over the line when I heard Alice's thoughts scream through my mind _

"_Don't Edward, I have a plan!"_

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

My nose was wrinkled in an attempt to prevent the doggy smell from entering my nose that seemed to permeate the air in and around the reservation. I saw the small houses on the edge of La Push grow steadily larger as they loomed closer in the distance. I slowed down to a more human pace, I was safe, the Cullens could no longer get to me, unless they broke this so called treaty between them and the Quileutes I was safe, not that I was in any danger... well that's still debatable. I grinned to myself as I saw some russet skinned people become more distinguishable then small specs in the streets of La Push. I increased my speed slightly so that I would make it to the house I hadn't been to since the years when I come to Forks in summer to visit Charlie, and he brought me here to visit the Blacks mainly Rachel and Rebecca while he went fishing with Billy. There it was the faded red house I had totally forgotten about up until recently... I don't know why I stopped coming here in the summer, I didn't mind the Blacks. I guess it was just the rain.

I slowly approached the house, where the dog smell which seemed to be concentrated here, seemed to originate from. I watched as a very tall – but shorter then Jacob – man exit the house, he had the same russet coloured skin that all Quileutes had, but I seemed to recognised him... A faint memory of a small baby flashed through my head, I had been visiting Harry Clearwater with Charlie, to see his and Sue's new son. I watched as his muscles convulsed underneath his skin, which I now understood meant that he was readying to transform at the first sign of danger... could this be Seth

"What do you want?" he asked venomously, "You should know that Vampires rarely venture onto this land and escape alive."

"What if I was invited here?" I asked calmly, I had already seen Jake in this state so it didn't bother me as much.

"By who?"

"Seth right?" I asked him, his eyes narrowed in response before he replied with a stiff nod of the head. "Jake invited me."

"Who are you?" he asked, the convulsions of his body lessening, and the look of hate and disgust had now been replaced with confusion

"Isabella Swann." His mouth dropped open in shock; I could see he was even more confused now.

"But you're supposed to be dead... The treaty-" I interrupted him before he came to the same conclusion Jake had earlier.

"The Cullens didn't change me, they had left to try and prevent anything like this happening... Ironically it happened a couple hours afterwards anyway." I laughed to myself causing Seth to laugh with me as well.

"Bella!" I heard the deep voice of Jake shout from behind me, I turned round to face him and smiled, "What are you doing here?" he asked me, the smile that had been on his face now replaced with confusion.

"The Cullens found out where I was, so I ran. And I remember you saying that it is against the treaty for them to cross the border... and you pointed out that seeing as I am technically not a Cullen, it doesn't apply to me."

"Yeah," Jake said as he walked past me and towards the house, "You coming in?" he asked to which I replied with a nod. I followed him and Seth into the house, and then into the lounge.

"So why have you two never decided to stop being werewolves? I mean a century is a long time to live, what's keeping you from aging?"

"Back when the Cullens moved back here, a boy named Sam Uley changed a couple of years before everyone else," Jake said, "He was the only one, and so didn't know what was happening to him. As the wolves before him had all stopped transforming so that they could get older, basically I'm staying around so that when the new wolves appear, they won't be alone."

"I never imprinted, so never really saw a reason to get older." Seth said to me, I looked at him to see he looked upset.

"Don't worry Seth," I said trying to cheer him up, "How much of the world have you seen outside side of the reservation?"

"Not much," he replied still looking glum

"Well you might not be destined to imprint on a Quileute girl... you might walk into Port Angeles someday and imprint on one of the many tourists there." Seth looked at me confused for a second; I could literally see the gears working in his head before it clicked.

"You're right," he said excitedly, before looking to Jake and saying, "I'm gonna go patrol," he then quickly ran from the room, and I heard the door open and then slam shut.

"Wow... that's probably the most I've seen of the old Seth in a long time." I looked at him confused; Jake must have seen the confusion as he then carried on to explain. "Seth has been so depressed about the non imprinting issue for the last twenty to thirty years. Before that he was a happy and bubbly person... probably didn't even know what being depressed felt like, or even what the definition of the word was."

I smiled knowing that I had been the cause of making Seth somewhat happy again. I then decided to remove the shield from Milla and Chris' mind it was hardly a secret now where I had been before, so there was no need to shield their thought from Edward, I felt the mental twang as the elastic like shield pinged back into it's original shape (me) before being stretched to accommodate Milla and Chris as well.

**EPOV**

I sighed in frustration as me and my family watched Milla and Chris argue, I know I was the cause of the argument, but I wanted it over so that we could hear Alice's plan, she was going to extraordinary lengths to prevent me from hearing her thoughts about the plan. I had decided to stop listening after she had got halfway through reciting the Old Testament of the Bible in its original language of Hebrew.

"Izzy told us in confidence where she was, we were supposed to keep it a secret. Do you even know what that means?" I heard Milla shout at Chris _"Obviously not,"_ I heard her, but didn't see her speak... Bella must have removed the shield

"_I'm not a total idiot,"_ Chris thought to himself before talking, "Of course I know what a secret is, Edward promised me he wouldn't go looking for her, if I told him her location," he looked at me before thinking _"I take that back, only an idiot would have believed him when he promised." _I smiled to myself

"And you believed him?" Milla shouted at him, Chris looked down at the floor, before replying with a nod."

"Stop arguing now!" I shouted over them, I waited in silence to make sure there were no more outbursts. "It was my fault; I can be very persuasive sometimes." I said, emphasising that it was my fault, in an attempt to stop their fight "Alice has a plan apparently." I said, causing all eight heads (including mine) to turn and look at Alice, who had previously been sitting down on the sofa with Jasper, but was now standing.

**APOV**

"Bella has gone to La Push," I explained, I heard Emmett groan whilst Milla and Chris looked at me confused. "La Push is the home of our neighbours the Quileutes whom we have a treaty with. A certain number of them are werewolves, and use their powers to protect the rest of the tribe, as well as the town of Forks from vampires. There was a treaty made less than two centuries ago, that prevented Cullens from crossing the border into the Werewolves territory. It also prevented any Cullen from biting to feed or turn a human; in return we gained peace and a promise not to destroy us." I saw the confusion disappear on Milla and Chris' faces to be replaced with understanding.

"Do you think she knew about the treaty?" Carlisle asked me

"Most definitely, I mean why else would she head there?"

"She slowed down after crossing the border, like she knew I couldn't go after her." Edward said slowly

"That confirms it" I said

"Well what are we still doing here? The wolves have disappeared, they no longer exist" Rosalie said, "Carlisle said the genetic mutation must have disappeared."

"No, they're back. I could smell them; the dog like smell permeated the air around the border."

"We outnumbered them last time," Emmett said cracking his knuckles menacingly, "We could fight them off."

"No!" Carlisle shouted "We don't know for certain how big the pack is," he said more calmly. "We are not going to be the ones that break the treaty."

"How do we get Bella back then?" Esme asked.

"Ok, so none of the Cullens can go into Wolf territory right?" I saw the six members of my family nod their heads in agreement. "But, Milla and Chris aren't Cullens."

"We can't," Esme started, "We can't ask them to do that."

"We don't mind," Milla stated, "She's been with us for a century now, we'd do anything for her."

"Last time when we made the treaty, there were three wolves." Carlisle stated "You'd be outnumbered."

**EPOV**

I turned to Alice as I felt the flow of her thoughts stop to be replaced with a flurry of images, I turned to look at her and saw the oh so familiar blank look that plastered her face whenever she had one of her many visions. I saw her shake her head before she talked.

"Unless you phone up your other Coven member, you could ask for their help."

"She had a vision, and saw you introducing us," I said answering Milla's question before she spoke it out loud. "Bella was with you when we were all being introduced, so Alice is assuming they were with you when you went to get her." Milla nodded in reply and pulled out her phone and started dialling a number.

**

* * *

  
There it is, the chapter I promised today if I received the updates. I won't be updating for about 2-3 days even if I receive more then 12 reviews, as I got college tomorow... Actually I may be able to, as tomorow is a half day... more like a quarter as I start at 11:15 (need to de-ice the paths and stuff) and finish at 1:15, as I have no more lessons that day**

**New Character: I am going to be adding a new member to Bella's new Coven. Now I'm not sure whether to have a female vampire, or another male vampire to equal things out in Bella's current coven. At the moment, no matter which one you chose, something significant is going to happen to the Character. It doesn't matter whether the new character is male or female as it will be the same thing happening no matter what.**

**Currently I am leaning towards a male vampire, I'm hoping this will allow me to have some fun, maybe allow for Bella to get some revenge by making Edward jealous. Whereas if I add a female vampire, the only thing going to happen to her is the 'something significant.' So I was just wondering what my readers thought... LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS!!!**

**So people, don't forget to review. I always like to know what my readers are thinking, and don't forget to tell me whether you want the new character to be a male or female**


	6. Bella's Revenge

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**5 reviews :( thought I would have more as I was giving you all a chance to chose whether the character would be male of female. I had 2 votes for a female, and 2 for a male, and with my vote, thats 3 for a male vampire. He will be introduced sometime into the story in this chapter, I hope you like him if not... I guess you should have voted. I did like the idea of it being a female, so that she could help Edward make Bella jealous. But the way I had introduced her as a member of Bella's new covern wouldn't allow for this, so I may incorperate this idea into another story.**

**Dedicated to Embo09 for the really long review :D**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously..._

_"Unless you phone up your other Coven member, you could ask for their help."_

_"She had a vision, and saw you introducing us," I said answering Milla's question before she spoke it out loud. "Bella was with you when we were all being introduced, so Alice is assuming they were with you when you went to get her." Milla nodded in reply and pulled out her phone and started dialling a number._

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"Here it is," Jake said as he led me out of the back of his house, we had been talking for hours when we got onto the subject of my old car, "My workshop." I smiled to myself, it was two plastic sheds, it was simple, but it seemed to work. "When you disappeared, Charlie got rid of everything that reminded him of you." I guess I would if I was in his position, "Well, I decided that I would buy the car, get some work done on it... turns out the Rabbit didn't want to work." I smiled as we entered the workshop and I saw my old car, there it was right in front of my eyes, my old Chevrolet Pickup, the paint was still peeling off in some places. "It still runs... kinda. The parts are hard to come across now; it was an old car when you were driving it." I laughed

"Yeah, but it was sturdy... You should have seen Tyler's car when he crashed into it, I think they sold it for parts..." I laughed again and Jake with me.

"So what car you got now?" Jake asked

"The latest Mitsubishi Warrior, we share it, we've never been apart really since I was turned-" I paused mid-sentence hearing the patter of faster then human feet running towards us. "I think... you might be meeting Chris and Milla round about now." There was a pause in our conversation as he too listened for the sound

"There's three of them," Jake said after the pause, I listened more carefully... there were three.

"I'm sure two of them are Chris and Milla. And I don't think it's any of the Cullens... they wouldn't break the treaty, Edward would have crossed the border otherwise." Jake dipped his head in agreement; I followed him as he led the way to the front of the house. We stood there waiting for five minutes, I could see Jake's muscles tensing ever so slightly as he prepared for the change... not that he would need to if they were my coven. I looked at the bushes to my left which were concealing the three vampires from view, I laughed when a small white flag was pushed through the leaves.

"We come in Peace," Milla struggled to say as she too was laughing. The three vampires slowly emerged from the bushes; I looked from Milla to Chris to the third Vampire, and saw they all had wrinkled their noses, trying not to smell the doggy smell that was in the very earth around this house. I looked at Milla again before my head whipped back to the third Vampire.

"Shayne!" I shouted as I ran towards him. Shayne was the fourth member of our Coven; he had the same pale skin all Vampires had. He had short chocolate brown hair, the stuck out in a ruffled spiky way. His eyes were very nearly all ochre like the rest of ours with small scarlet flecks. We had met him about thirty years after changing me... he was human. We had been travelling by foot, and had been stuck inside all day due to being in California so we had to travel at night.

_Flashback_

_"C'mon Izzy!" Chris shouted as he started to run in front of me, "Bet I can beat you to the beach, winner gets the losers servitude for a week" I smiled as I decided to take him up on the offer, and started speeding of in the direction of the beach. Chris should have known by now that I was faster than him, and would win easily._

_"Please, I gave you everything I have." I heard someone say in the distance, 'humans' I thought to myself, "No!" I heard him shout this time as I heard the faint sound of metal being drawn, "I'm only eighteen, I don't want to die!" He was going to die? I couldn't let this happen, I stopped mid-step and ran in the direction I had heard the voice. I could hear two sets of footsteps, and put on another burst of speed. I heard a groan of pain as the knife was pushed into the unknown person, I could already smell it, the faint rusty smell of blood. I turned the corner into an alleyway and saw a man standing over the eighteen year old boy who was lying on the floor. I felt a loud growling hiss escape my mouth, the shocked man turned round his face annoyed when he saw me._

_"How could you?" I asked him, he smiled at me and started to approach; I also started to move forward and met him halfway._

_"Because I can," he whispered before raising the knife and tried stabbing me with it. The blade of the knife shattered, and the handle bounced out of his hand. "What are you?" he whispered_

_"Your worst nightmare," I whispered back venomously, before reaching up and breaking his neck in half. I watched as he slowly slumped to the ground, and started moving towards the boy lying on the floor as I heard Milla and Chris approaching. I knelt down on my knees and lifted turned him so he was lying on his back, and looking at me._

_"Help me," he whispered, I heard his heart flutter as it steadily began to beat slower and slower._

_"I will." I said back, "What's your name?" I asked as the dry burning feeling began to tickle in my throat as my thirst for his blood slowly became stronger, but I ignored it._

_"Shayne."_

_"Ok Shayne," I looked into his deep blue sapphire eyes, and saw them sparkling in the starlight, "My names Isabella, or Izzy. Now I'm going to be completely truthful with you, this cut looks really deep."_

_"Call an Ambulance," he whispered back_

_"I would, if I had a phone... You've lost a lot of blood, so I don't think you would survive for very long anyway. But there is something that will save you... You can be like me."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm not human," I whispered to him_

_"I gathered, not even a really strong human can kill a man with his bear hands." I smiled before replying_

_"Now I've gotta be sure you want this, one you become like me there is no going back. You will never die, but you will be a slave to your thirst which will be hard to control. And you will go through a lot of pain before becoming what I am." He laughed weakly before speaking_

_"A Vampire?" he asked, I nodded in reply he seemed to think about it before nodding his head slightly "I do." I nodded in reply_

_"Milla," I called out as I heard her and Chris enter the alleyway, she slowly approached and knelt down next to me. "I said I'd turn him, but I think you'd better do it. To be on the safe side." Milla nodded in reply, and pulled Shayne towards her. I got up of my knees and walked over to Chris, grabbing him by the arm and running away with him as a loud scream of pain pierced the air_

_End of Flashback_

I pulled out of the hug and looked at Shayne's eyes

"You fell off the wagon again." I pointed out

"I try my best... sometimes it isn't good enough, I had too much faith in myself." He replied

"You'll master it one day." I said smiling, to try and cheer him up. "C'mon I want you to meet Jake," I said pulling Shayne over to Jake with the other two in tow. "Everyone this is Jake. Jake, this is Milla, Chris and Shayne." I said pointing to each one as I said their name.

"Hey," Jake said, I then noticed his nose was also wrinkled to try and prevent the 'sickly sweet' smell of vampires entering his nose.

"So how do you know each other?" Milla asked looking between us confused.

"I knew Jake before I was a Vampire; our two families were like family."

"So werewolves don't age either?" Chris asked just to clarify things

"Nope," Jake replied popping the p

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Shayne

"It kinda didn't make much sense to me when Milla told me, so I'm not sure if you'll understand. Alice saw me being introduced to them, and you were with us." I understood fine, Alice had a vision. "You understand?" he asked me confused

"Yeah, Alice is psychic, she can see the future," he looked at me and then nodded as if to say he believed me. Shayne himself didn't have any powers... unless you count persuasion; he always gets what he wants.

"So, I've kinda been filled in on what occurred, Milla basically wants me to 'persuade' you to come back with us," he said smiling. "So you gonna come willingly, or am I gonna have to make you?" he asked now grinning, I sighed before replying.

"Well either way I'm gonna end up going back with you... I'll make it the easy way if you do me a favour."

"Depends," he said looking at me curiously.

"See ya Jake," I said hugging him

"Come back soon," he replied, I nodded and started walking away with the other three in tow behind me

"Pretend to be my boyfriend." I said smiling as I saw the shock and confusion on his face.

"But I'm-" Shayne started but was interrupted by Milla

"Edward's telepathic, don't forget he'll be able to read our minds and see that you are lying."

"I'll shield... so will you do it?" Shayne looked at me again before nodding. "Thanks." I saw Seth walk out of the trees at that moment and waved at him. But he stopped and stared as we walked past, his mouth slowly opening with shock. I started running at vampire speed, just in case more then one vampire was too much for him. "I'll explain why you have to do it on the way okay?" Shayne nodded his head again in agreement.

**EPOV**

I watched as the rest of my family stood as still as statues in a line in the blowing wind outside. I could see the vision Alice had had, and knew this was the scene she had seen. Bella was coming back; I would have to thank this other coven member when they arrived. We waited and waited in silence, all listening carefully for the sound of running. The sound that would indicate that the four vampires were on there way... that Bella was on the way back to me. I hope she allows for me to explain this time, I hope she is as quick to believe that what I said was a lie, as she had been believing the lies I told her.

"Three minutes," Alice whispered next to me. I knew that if my dead heart was still beating, it would be beating a mile a minute with my excitement. I looked into the distance and saw some small specks in the distance, I knew right then that my love was one of them. I waited patiently as the excitement grew in me. As they drew closer, I saw one of the specks break rank and start speeding ahead racing towards us. As the single vampire got closer I saw the dark brown hair that I loved so much flailing out behind my one true love. She was so close now I could make out all the features on her heart shaped face... the face I loved.

I was surprised when she started greeting the rest of my family at the other end of the line. But then I chuckled to myself, she didn't want to seem rude ignoring the others while we had our moment

"Bella, it's so good to see you again." Esme said as she and Carlisle engulfed her in a hug.

"We missed you Bella," Carlisle said as they let go off her so she could move on.

"I missed you as well," she replied before moving on to Emmett who scooped her up into a big bear hug, I resisted the urge to go rescue her, I have to remember she isn't as delicate as she looks anymore. I couldn't hear much of an exchange between those two, just a lot of laughter, and something about no more falling over. Causing Emmett to receive a playful shove from Bella, which knocked him over. Next to Rosalie, there was an awkward silence between them as they stood in fro not each other, before Rose pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you as well... even if it seemed like I didn't like you." Bella nodded before moving onto Jasper.

"I'm so sorry Bella, if I didn't nearly bite you, none of this would have happened."

"You don't know that Jasper," she replied to him, "There may have been plenty more opportunities afterwards... It was only a matter of time with my luck." Jasper chuckled releasing her from the hug, so Bella could move onto Alice. By this time, the rest of her coven had arrived... that's weird; their minds are all shielded again.

"Right, we've got a hundred years shopping to catch up on." Alice started whilst hugging Bella, "We can go tomorrow, and I can help you." Alice then released Bella and held her by the shoulders so she could look at Bella properly, "Same old Bella,"

"Same old Alice." Bella replied smiling. My excitement was brimming now; I was getting smiles from Jasper, who no doubt was feeding off of my excitement as well. It was my turn next. She walked and stood in front of me. "Edward," she said nodding her head once.

"Bella," I replied moving forward to hug her. She slowly backed away, and then ran to stand next to the new vampire, who then wrapped his arms around her waist. I felt the excitement instantly drain from me to be replaced with confusion, to be replaced with instant rage and fury. This isn't what Alice's vision had shown, she looked at me confused, and slightly edged away. I saw the smile that had been on Jaspers face had now been replaced with a scowl that must have mirrored mine. I turned to face the Bella and the new vampire, who I was glad to see shrink away slightly. Only to move forward again when Milla, Chris, and Bella walked forward.

"This is Shayne, Bella's mate..." Milla paused introducing us to the new vampire. "Shayne, this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward."

"Hello." I glared at him before turning my head to look at Bella; I felt the depression that had ruled my life for the last hundred years start to take hold again. I guess this is what I wanted when I left her... for her to move on, I guess I shouldn't have expected that everything would be alright between. I should have known she would move on.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I must be quite a fucked up werewolf, maybe all werewolves descended from my family are fucked up... I mean my sister was a werewolf; normally it was only the sons, and then the sons of the sons of Taha Aki. I mean, there must have been hundreds of Werewolves since the time Taha Aki first became the shape shifting wolf after losing his body, so why did it have to happen to me?

I mean why did it have to happen after coming back from Port Angeles after trying to imprint? I'm not depressed or down about it or anything, actually I'm thrilled, I'm just wondering why this happened to me? Of all werewolves why me? It could have happened in Port Angeles, I'm glad I'm no longer in that weird funked out depression; I guess I would have to thank Bella for that... I think I will go see her tomorrow to thank her...now that my gravity has shifted I need to get as close to Bella as much as possible.

Why???

Because I imprinted... on a Vampire.

_**

* * *

**_

**OHHHHHHHH!!!!! Who did Seth imprint on? I know (obviously), do you know? If you think you know the answer review and tell me who you think it is.**

**Now I was hoping afer the twelve reviews I got on chapter 5, I would receive around the same amount again... I got 5 :/ I know people like it, because I have received numerous amounts of favourite stories and authors for my story, and story alerts. So even if it is a seven word sentence saying "I really like this story, update soon" review and let me know what you think.**

**I think the begining of the story doesn't flow so well... Maybe it's because I had writers block when writing it, but I think it got better towards the end... let me know what you think please :P**


	7. Revealation

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication time - I am going to dedicate this to everyone that guessed right about Seth imprinting on... (read the story if you didn't guess right) They include: Maggie79, Stardazedlover, Corabella123, Aunt Elles, Witty-Kate, Shadowchild880**

**Special Dedication to Karma Cullen, for giving up her bad habit of not reviewing, and making an exception for me XD Thanks :)**

**It's supposed to snow again tonight =O Kinda bored of it now, it's all slushy and not very nice atm... fell down a icy hill... kinda hurt, but made the walk shorter :)**

**OMG Record amount of reviews - 17, I am really happy now haha :D Thanks all you reviewers. I hope you review often, prompting me to update soon (good idea to do btw... I can get sidetracked without encouragement). And just generally let me know what you think of each chapter as I write it.**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously..._

I guess I would have to thank Bella for that... I think I will go see her tomorrow to thank her...now that my gravity has shifted I need to get as close to Bella as much as possible.

_Why???_

_Because I imprinted on a Vampire._

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV (Seth)**

_Flashback – Five days ago_

_I smiled as I walked down one of the many streets in Port Angeles. I was on the hunt... I guess that's a good way to describe it, but a bad way at the same time. Well anyway, I was trying to find the girl I would imprint on. After just under a century of being a werewolf, I had hoped I would have imprinted by now. But I guess I had kinda restricted myself to only looking for Quileute girls, thinking it would be one of them as it had so many times before with my brothers, and our brother before us. Maybe my imprint would be distantly linked to the Quileutes, or maybe not at all... well here goes_

"_Hey, my names Seth," I said as I walked up to a pretty mousey brown coloured hair girl._

_* * * * * * * *_

_I guess I should have given up after the first fifty girls, but I got it into my head that it could be one of the girls I hadn't yet seen. After the hundredth rejection, and failed attempt to imprint, I think I got the hint that it wouldn't be one of the many pretty girls and had started to walk run home. It didn't take me too long, as being a werewolf definitely has its perks, although there are some drawbacks. I felt my nose wrinkle in disgust as I got closer to the reservation. Damn Vampires, Bella I could put up with. But there was more then just one Vampire here for the smell to be so concentrated... The sickly sweetness burned my nose as it invaded; I unwillingly followed the smell to the direction of Jake's house that had once been Billy's. I stopped behind some bushes and changed back, so that I could put some clothes on... drawback number one of being a wolf, we had to be naked._

_I slowly emerged from the bushes in a hope that what I assumed to be Bella and her Cullen would leave quickly, before the eye watering smell made my head spin anymore. I turned my gaze to get a quick look at them, to make sure I recognised them when on patrol; I looked from one unrecognisable Vampire to the other I froze when I looked at the third vampire. This Vampire was male; he had longish chocolate brown hair that stuck up in a ruffled spiky kind of way, like he had recently got out of bed. His pale skin glimmered slightly as the sun managed to break through the overcast sky for a millisecond, that's when I felt it. It was like the whole world had shifted, it was like I was the Earth, and he was my Sun... My life now revolved/orbited around him._

_End Flashback_

"Shayne," I said to myself smiling, I loved the way his name rolled off of my tongue so easily. After watching them leave, I had immediately asked Jake what his name was. Like every werewolf that had imprinted, I was quickly becoming obsessed with my imprint. Jake of course had no idea, I mean I'm not sure if there had ever been a gay imprinting before, but I know that there had never been a Vampire imprint before... Gay... Is that what I am now? I mean before I saw Shayne I'd never looked at another guy in that way before, and never will. But what I mean is that I'd always been straight before this... who cares, all I know is that Shayne is now my life.

"Hey Seth." Jake said as he entered the lounge and sat down beside me on the sofa, where I was staring absentmindedly at the TV, still thinking about Shayne. "You've been like this for a while now," Jake stated, I could heard the curiosity in his voice, "How come?" he asked

"You'll just laugh at me," I muttered more to myself then him, he continued to look at me before comprehension dawned on his face.

"You imprinted!" he shouted, "Who is she?" he asked happily.

"He," I corrected him

"He?" I nodded in reply; Jake continued to look at me, to make sure I was being serious. He began chuckling to himself. Great, I had always been the target of everybody's jokes, "So," he started in between laughing, "I didn't know you were gay," he was still laughing, but he was trying to stifle it, so I reluctantly replied.

"Neither did I until I actually imprinted."

"C'mon Seth, cheer up. You can't control who you imprint on."

"I know... but I didn't think it would be possible to imprint on them... they're supposed to be our 'enemies'" I said using my fingers to quote.

"A Vampire?" Jake asked shocked, I nodded my head in reply. He began laughing again. It's not that I don't regret imprinting on Shayne (although I guess all wolves feel like that after imprinting,) I was just wondering when stuff like this would happen to me.

**EPOV**

I watched as Shayne (I felt the venom build up in my mouth - I really didn't like his name... or him) as he paced around the living room quietly. He had asked to talk to me one to one, I had reluctantly agreed, and now here I was sitting alone as he paced and everyone else had gone hunting. He suddenly froze mid-step and turned to talk to me.

"Why do you dislike me?"

"What?" I asked scoffing to myself. Did he really need to ask that?

"I said 'why do you dislike me,' you don't even know me."

"Do you know what happened between me and Bella?" He replied with a nod

"Milla filled me in, everything... even the stuff you haven't told Izzy yet."

"Well then you know how much I loved her... how much I still do. And I despise seeing your arms around her when they should be mine." He smiled and shook his head at me in a patronising way.

"Edward, haven't you wondered why Izzy has been shielding everyone's thoughts in our coven?" he asked me

"Of course I have. It's driving me crazy, because I'm not use to not being able to not hear people's thoughts."

"Did you notice Jasper's thoughts are shielded as well?" I nodded in reply, "I'm not Bella's mate," I stared at me in shock. "That's why she's been shielding our thoughts... so that you wouldn't realise."

"Really?" I didn't believe him... No one is that good an actor.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Jasper hasn't told you already." I looked at him confused, "Not yesterday, but the day before he came to talk to me and Izzy... his powers really are amazing, but he wasn't picking up the emotions he should have been getting from us. We confessed, and then he said 'I'm not going to lie to Edward,' and then walked off... I guess technically not telling you, isn't a form of lying."

"I'm gonna kill him... we're supposed to be family." I said getting up and pacing around, "Why did she do this. Why lie to me and the others?"

"Well she could hardly lie to just you... wouldn't have been so convincing if everyone's mine was shielded. And as to why she did it... She wanted revenge for the century of pain you caused her," I frowned at me before talking again.

"I guess I deserve that..." I said quietly

"Yeah," I didn't want him to agree with me. "I am going to be in so much trouble when she gets back." He said smiling to himself, causing me to smile as well. "so just keep trying, Izzy is stubborn, but she'll come round eventually," he didn't look like he believed his own words.

"Hopefully." I replied "So why did she shield all your thoughts? I don't get that part."

"She shielded Jasper's so you wouldn't know what he had found out." I nodded in reply, I get that now. "And she shielded our so you wouldn't find out about the plan."

"Right I get it now."

"Also, if you'd found out I was gay beforehand, you weren't likely to believe our 'story' so Izzy could get her revenge."

"Yes," I said pausing in shock, "that would be a giveaway."

**

* * *

**

**OHHH!!!! Bella is gonna be so annoyed with Shayne**

**This chapter was easier for me to write today, it just seemed to flow when I was typing it... anyone disagree when reading it?**

**Big thanks to everyone that reviewed last time, I hope you carry on to review often, as I said I need prompting to update when working on projects or else I do get sidetracked. And people that aren't currently reviewing, please let me know what you think. As I know you must like the story to an extent as you've added it to favourite story/author or story alert.**

**Hope I don't lose some readers because of this chapter. I just thought it would be fun to work with, as I know some gay people and they are really great and fun people to talk to, and as i've not seen many stories on twilight fanfic with gay characters, I thought why not :D**

**I'm hoping for a longish chapter next, I'm not sure when I'm gonna introduce Seth and Shayne to each other... I'll work it out :D**

**I am aware there may be some/many typos... It is 23:26 and I woke up at 6:30 this morning, and will have to do the same tomorow... so blame it on my exhaustion**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	8. Blood Lust

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**I'm going to dedicate this Chapter to Allandra - Don't worry about not being able to write in English very well, just practise and you will eventually get better. I hope this motivates you to start writing, and Improving your skills at writing stories in English**

**Thankyou everyone for reviewing, and not having a massive go at me for making Seth gay. I was anticipating maybe a few, but didn't which is great. I know I can't please everyone, but it's good to know I have so far :D**

**I would like to make a toast (all go and get drinks now, I'll wait)..... To sugar highs, and freaky coincidences on the news :) I know kinda random, but I thought it would be funny. Only two people will get it, unless you decide to read what some of the people wrote when reviewing chapter 7**

**On with the story!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously..._

"_She shielded Jasper's so you wouldn't know what he had found out." I nodded in reply, I get that now. "And she shielded our so you wouldn't find out about the plan."_

"_Right I get it now."_

"_Also, if you'd found out I was gay beforehand, you weren't likely to believe our 'story' so Izzy could get her revenge."_

"_Yes," I said pausing in shock, "that would be a giveaway."_

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"You did what!? I all but screamed at Shayne as my anger flared, as we ran towards the Quileute reservation

"I err... I told Edward about the plan, and about me being gay."

"Why?" If there was a good reason for telling Edward, I would let Shayne off lightly. If not... well then there would be hell to pay.

"I saw the looks Edward was giving me... I knew he didn't like me for being your 'boyfriend,' I felt guilty."

"Typical Shayne, can't take feeling a little bit guilty, or handle someone disliking him." I said with a hint of a smile, I knew trying to be angry with Shayne wouldn't work. He would go out of his way to make me stop being angry with him... so what's the point?

"Yeah," he said smiling once he was the small smile on my face, faltering a little before he spoke again "sorry."

"Don't worry about it; I can still be angry at Edward... Might as well remove the shields now." I released the shields I had placed around the four minds with little effort, of the vampires that knew about the plan.

"You wanna know something?" Shayne asked, I replied with a small nod of my head as we carried on running. "Alice can't see you directly in her visions." I felt my mouth open in shock. "She could see you when I was being introduced, but when she tries to focus on you... nothing."

"She could before I was a Vampire."

"Maybe it's a second effect of your shield... Maybe its strengthened slightly now that you're a vampire... maybe it still negates the powers that affect your mind, but also decreases the effect other powers have on you." I thought about it before agreeing with him... It could be possible.

"Here we are," I whispered, "just another mile down this round then the next left, and we should be there." Shayne nodded as we both began to increase our speed so we would arrive there faster, Shayne was fast but not as fast as me, he was the second fastest in our coven. We turned left; Jake's house came into view. We ran up the porch steps and came to a stop outside; I lifted my hand and knocked lightly on the door.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I watched as Jake spoke on the phone, I waited in silence, praying and hoping that she would come round and bring Shayne with her. The pull that I felt to him after seeing him six days ago was becoming stronger and stronger, I had come close to crossing the treaty line yesterday just so I could see him; I know, Pathetic right? But that's what comes with the territory of being a werewolf.

"Ok." He paused as Bella spoke on the other end of the line. "Yeah sure, no Cullens though." He paused again before laughing, "Ok, see you in a couple of minutes, bye," he put the phone down on the receiver and turned to look at me. He smiled seeing me twitch impatiently as I waited for him to tell me. I think he gained pleasure from torturing by making me wait.

"Tell me already!" I shouted at him, "Is he coming or not?" The smile grew into a grin before he replied with a nod. "I gotta go and get ready." I shouted running upstairs to grab a shower; I'd been on patrol this morning and knew I smelt a bit fresh. "Shut up Jake!" I shouted down the stairs as Jake carried on laughing at me.

**EPOV**

"_I've gotta tell Edward."_ I heard Jasper's thoughts enter my mind as he approached me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Milla and Chris look at him.

"_Oh no, he's gonna tell Edward about the plan."_ I smiled; Shayne must have told Bella that I knew. Why else would she lower the shields?

"Don't worry Jaz, I already know," he looked at me confused, "Shayne's already told me."

"_That idiot, why did he tell Edward?"_ I heard Milla shout in her mind causing me to wince a little.

"Bella's also lifted the shields." I paused looking towards Milla and Chris before speaking again. "So please try not to shout too much... mentally."

**SPOV (Shayne)**

I followed Izzy in the house, holding my breath to hinder my sense of smell, partially listening to the conversation she was having with Jake about the small amount of time they had spent together before the unfortunate event that led to her being changed into a vampire. I heard a sharp intake of air as someone gasped on the stairs, I turned my head slowly to look at the source of the sound. Standing on the stairs I saw what I guessed to be an eighteen year old boy with russet coloured skin, his well defined muscles stretched the white t-shirt he was wearing. Our eyes locked on to each others, I quickly looked away with embarrassment once I had established he had amazing chocolate brown eyes, I knew that if I could I would be blushing. I heard his heartbeat increase, and looked towards him again to see a barely noticeable blush appear on his face.

"Oh hey Seth, this is Shayne. Shayne this is Seth." Izzy said introducing us; I watched as she followed Jake into the kitchen, I turned to look at Seth, who was now smiling at me.

"Hi," I said shyly... Since when was I shy!?

"Hey," he said winking at me. I'm glad that there was no blood in me, because right now I would be blushing a deep crimson red. I smiled shyly before turning around and walked briskly into the kitchen in search of Izzy and Jake before I done something to embarrass myself. I searched the small kitchen hoping that they were about to emerge from one of the many cupboards shouting 'surprise'

"They're not in here," I heard someone whisper into my ear, causing me to jump and turn round as I resumed breathing because of the shock.

"I gathered-" I paused as my sense of smell picked up the most amazing, tempting smell in the world. I took in another deep breath and felt the smell waft over my senses again. It was blood it had an addictive, but unnameable smell to it. I felt the hunter instinct kick in as I slowly turned round to look for the source of the smell, tilting my head to get a better look at Seth... Was he the source of it? I took in another deep breath of air, and came to the conclusion he was. I felt the bloodthirsty smile crawl on my face as I crouched down ready to pounce.

"Shayne... What are you doing?" he asked confused. To be honest I had no idea, I had always been the weakest one in our coven, regularly falling into the temptation of human blood. But this wasn't temptation; this was a thousand times worse. But his question had given me time to think before acting, and now this didn't seem like a good idea... it did, but it felt like I would regret it later if I did. I did the first thing... well second thing that came to my mind. I ran.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I watched as he ran out of the kitchen door and out the backdoor, just as Bella and Jake came walking back in from the garage.

"What the hell!" Jake said as he staggered to regain his balance after narrowly missing Shayne

"Please don't tell me he was about to bite you?" Bella said from behind Jake

"I think so." I replied.

"I thought you said he wasn't dangerous?" Jake asked angrily as he spun round to face Bella

"He is, he just has more trouble resisting then me and the other two do."

"We have to stop him." Jake said turning to me, I felt the confusion and then anger well up inside of me, stopping a vampire only meant one thing.

"No."

"We can't not stop him Seth; he's a danger to the tribe."

"He didn't bite me, he resisted."

"Am I missing something?" Bella asked confused

"Seth imprinted on Shayne." Jake turned back to Bella and answered her question. "If it wasn't his imprint he would be all for it."

"I don't understand... He was supposed to be holding his breath." Oops, I made him breath when I made him jump.

"That was my fault, I made him jump... He started breathing after that."

"But even if he could smell you, why didn't the smell put him off?"

"Smell?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, the whole reservation smells of dog, but you two... well it is overpowering."

"Well you and Shayne aren't too sweet on the nose... Well actually you are, sickly sweet... it kinda burns the nose" I looked at Jake like he was a complete maniac, had he not smelt Shayne?

"Speak for your self," I muttered

"What?" Jake asked turning back to look at me

"I can only smell that vampire smell on Bella... Shayne smelt different." Jake looked at me confused.

"Maybe it has something to do with you imprinting on him."

"Hey, that reminds me. Edward use to tell me that my blood was like his own personal brand of heroine." Bella paused before carrying on. "Maybe your blood is like that to Shayne." She paused deep in thought, "I'll have to go find him before he decides to leave. He's too hard on himself sometimes." I watched as she turned on her heel and ran at human speed. I wanted to go with her; I had felt a sinking feeling in my stomach when she had said Shayne might leave.

"I can't believe you even considered going after him!" I shouted at Jake once I was sure that Bella was out of hearing distance. "Pack law states that imprints are not to be hurt in any way by any other werewolf in the pack."

"Pack law also states that all threats to the tribe are to be destroyed immediately!" Jake replied calmly, making me feel a little bit guilty for shouting.

"What about the Cullens, they are a threat to the tribe. One little accident on there behalf could result in the massacre of the tribe before we were able to stop them. Yet our great grandfathers made a treaty with them." I knew this argument wasn't going to get us anywhere, so I turned my back on Jake and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

**EPOV**

"_Why does he smell so good?"_ I looked up thinking someone was talking to me, but saw everyone as sat about doing their own thing. _"I mean, I have smelt loads of other humans, but none were ever that tempting."I I recognised that voice... _It was Shayne's. I got up off of the sofa and walked out to the front of the house where Shayne was currently pacing back and forwards. I could hear his confused thoughts swirl around his head. I watched as he went over in his head, what had happened down at La Push. I saw images flash, as his thoughts narrated the scenes; I saw the obvious flirting going on between him and the werewolf called Seth. But what got me the most was that through Shayne's memories the werewolf didn't smell like a dog. I couldn't describe the smell, but it had the same effect on Shayne, that Bella's had on mine... and what the remnants of it still had on me.

"Shayne." I said causing him to pause mid-step to turn and look at me. "You want to talk about it?" He shook his head in reply and carried on pacing. "I know what you're going through."

"No you don't," he spat at me, "You have no idea."

"Listen to me... let me explain." He stopped pacing, and watched me intently as he waited for me to explain. "When I first met Bella, I had this animal diet pretty much under control. But then I met her, the smell of her blood... It was so tempting; I could have killed her instantly whilst sitting in the classroom full of other students. But that meant ruining our cover, so I ran. Just like you did, but over time, and with continuous feeding, I was all but able to resist the lure of Bella's blood." I explained, "It was like she was my own personal brand of heroine. I loved it, and her. I still love her, but she won't listen to me... Just take little steps, and you'll be able to resist" I turned around on my heel, satisfied that my good deed for the day was done.

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward walked back towards the house. He still loved me? But he said... I'm so confused. Why did he lie? I guess it is time to talk to him... well after talking to Shayne that is. I slowly emerged from my hiding place once Edward was again back in the house. Shayne froze mid-step watching me as I appeared from the bushes.

"Come here," I said as I walked over and sat on a log. Shayne scrutinised my face before obeying and coming to sit next to me.

"It was an accident." He said quickly, I nodded showing I understood.

"What did his blood smell like?" I asked. I had to make sure my theory was correct before I explained any further.

"I can't describe it, it was soo... Amazing, so much more tempting then other human blood. I guess Edward described how tempting it was like best when he was telling me about what your blood was like to him... Seth's blood is like my own personal brand of heroine." So I was correct.

"Do you know much about werewolves?" Shayne shook his head to indicate he didn't. "Well, when werewolves find someone, someone who is like their perfect match, the werewolf imprints on the person. It's like love at firs sight, but thousands of times more powerful... The amount of love and devotion from the werewolf is immeasurable."

"How do you know this, and why are you telling me?"

"Jake told me." I replied, pausing before I carried on. "And Seth imprinted on you, when you came to get me from Jake a week ago."

"Really," Shayne asked. I nodded in reply. "Well that would explain his odd behaviour then."

"I guess," I said smiling, "I heard you and Edward... well Edward really talking, and I guess it's time I had that talk he so desperately wanted." I looked at Shayne to see he was wearing a smug smile. He probably knew I would eventually give in, I ignored him as I got up of the log, and walked into the house.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry people for the latish update... well not really that late, as I did say I will try and update every 2-3 days. I had some time during the week so was able to make an exception, and get more chapters out, then I realised that time should have been used for Business Coursework, which i've been doing yesterday and today, and is due in tomorow. And I'm still sure I had some psychology homework to do as well :S**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you truly don't know how much your words of inspiration mean to me. If I could, I wold give you all hugs... but I can't so you can all have a cyber hug instead... they're not as real, but they're just as good.**

**Ok, so I am aware that there may still be a load of typos, I can't blame it on exhaustion this time... But I can blame it on typing in the dark :D It is currently 00:07 (12:07am) so should technically be asleep :D**

Read and Review avid readers, keep me motivate to write more :D


	9. Forgive and Trust?

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**I would like to dedicate this Chapter to twilightfreak4eva, for making me laugh when reviewing Chapter 8 'liprape.'**

**I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing, and adding this story to your favourites or alerts :D It makes me feel good knowing I am proving my English teacher wrong who bascially told me "You can't write for s**t," she regretted swearing at me, because I got her fired... but I'm still proving her wrong!!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously...

"_How do you know this, and why are you telling me?"_

"_Jake told me." I replied, pausing before I carried on. "And Seth imprinted on you, when you came to get me from Jake a week ago."_

"_Really," Shayne asked. I nodded in reply. "Well that would explain his odd behaviour then."_

"_I guess," I said smiling, "I heard you and Edward... well Edward really talking, and I guess it's time I had that talk he so desperately wanted." I looked at Shayne to see he was wearing a smug smile. He probably knew I would eventually give in; I ignored him as I got up of the log, and walked into the house._

**Chapter 9**

**SPOV (Seth)**

I can't believe Jake even considered harming Shayne, I mean didn't he see the perfectness that was Shayne... I guess not, unless he sees Shayne through my eyes. But as the Alpha, he should be the one to set an example, even if currently the only other werewolf is me; he should be the one to make sure that pack law is followed. I shrugged off the clothes I was currently wearing put them in the leather satchel attached to my leg; I leapt into the air and changed landing on the ground in my wolf form, and sped off in the direction of the border as Bella's last words flew through my head.

'_I'll have to go find him before he decides to leave. He's too hard on himself sometimes,'_

I can't let him leave Forks, not after I had just met him. I have waited just under a century after becoming a werewolf to imprint, and now I had, I couldn't let him slip through my fingers.

**BPOV**

I opened the door of the house and entered slowly. I don't know when me, Chris and Milla had come to the conclusion that we were going to stay here at the Cullens. But they said something about Esme guilt tripping them into staying... not in a manipulative way, but Esme always did want kids. And from what Edward had told me, Esme made up for not being able to have kids by caring for him and the others in a way she would her own flesh and blood.

"Bella!" Alice shouted happily as she skipped up to me and hugged before I managed to close the door behind me. She put her hands on my shoulders and held me in place as she examined me. "We really need to go shopping," I smiled as she paused as a vacant look overcame her face, but disappeared quickly to be replaced with a smile. "Today's good... I don't see anything happening."

"I was urm... about to talk to Edward."

"About what?" she asked confused. "I thought you didn't want to talk to him."

"Well I thought I might as well listen to what he has to say... I mean he can't hurt me any more then he already has." Alice smiled and nodded, removing her hands from my shoulders, and then started skipping off in the other direction. I followed slowly behind her, but turned and walked up the stairs as I heard a banging sound in the general direction of Edward's bedroom. I walked a little bit faster, as the last words I had heard Edward speak to Shayne flew through my head _'I still love her, but she won't listen to me...'_ I knew if my un-dead heart was still beating, it would be doing so uncontrollably... not that I could control it when around Edward anyway. I came face to face with Edward's door in a matter of seconds; I had been hoping to drag the walk out, to give me more time to think... I guess I failed at doing that. I took in a deep breath, and knocked lightly on the door in front of me.

"Come in," I heard Edward whisper, but had no trouble hearing what he had said through the wall, and rather thick wooden door. I placed my hand on the handle, and twisted slowly, pushing the door open, when the door mechanism lifted. I heard a CD begin to play as I entered the room and smiled to myself. This song Claire De Lune by Debussy always was one of my favourites, it always brought back so many positive memories of my parents... mostly of Renee, but I would see Charlie from time to time within these Debussy induced memory flashbacks.

"Hey," Edward whispered again, I looked at him and saw his cautious look disappear as he began to smile along with me, which disappeared slowly after mine had disappeared.

"I figured a week was long enough for the silent treatment, I mean I am going to have to eventually listen to your side of the story... so why prolong it and longer?" I added with a hint of venom in my tone as I let my anger get the best of me.

"Bella," he said approaching me slowly, causing me to move back at a faster rate then he was approaching.

"Don't push it Edward." I warned, using the same tone as before but without the anger backing it up. "I said I would listen, I didn't mention anything about physical contact." He backed up slowly; stopping when he was standing on the same spot he had been when I entered the room, but now he was looking down, and avoiding my gaze

"I never wanted to leave you." I remained quiet as I watched and listened to him. "But after Jasper nearly bit you, I couldn't take the risk of it happening again... We decided to leave, to remove the danger we had brought to you by merely being around you." He paused quickly looking up to meet my gaze before looking down to avoid it again. "I knew I had to hurt you... to make you believe I didn't want you anymore, so that you would remain safe her in Forks." He paused before carrying on, "How could you Bella?" I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I told you that you meant the world to me during the time we spent together. I didn't think you'd believe me so quickly, what I said was the blackest form of blasphemy. How could you doubt what I had meant and told you for months beforehand, and willingly believe my biggest and blackest lie in a matter of minutes?" He now decided to look up at me, his golden topaz eyes freezing me like a deer in the headlights, forcing me to give some form or reply.

"You already know the answer." He looked at me confused, "You knew I had always thought I was pretty much average, and that you were a God in comparison... And you knew that I felt like I didn't deserve you... I guess what you said confirmed what I believed."

"Oh Bella," he said moving forward to comfort me, but I raised a hand to stop him

"Don't." I paused to make sure he wouldn't approach any further before carrying on. "It may have been to 'try and save me,'" I said using my fingers to quote, "but it hurt me so much...a century of pain from random fits of memory really hasn't made my life as a vampire very enjoyable."

"Please Bella," he asked begging me. I was pretty sure in a couple of minutes he would be on his hands and knees.

"Don't Edward." I said looking away from; keeping eye contact was becoming hard. "It took a lot for me to be able to trust you, and you managed to destroy the amount of trust that I had in you in a mere matter of seconds, when it had taken me longer to build it."

"I'm sorry," he whispered

"If you want another chance, you are going to need to gain my trust again; it won't be as easy as last time... I'm not the same Bella anymore," he nodded to show he would try; I smiled in satisfaction and turned my back on him as I left him in his bedroom so that he could have time to think.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

I'm glad I had taken the time to go hunting while I thought about what had happened earlier, because now the tantalising scent was back, not as strong, but just as tempting. I knew it was my unconsciousness telling me to go kill and feed off of Seth, but my consciousness was telling me that I would regret it... It was like having an angel and devil on each shoulder. On one hand, I would be deeply satisfied; feeding on what was tempting me so very much. But on the other hand, if I did, I would never be able to smell it again. I decided on the latter of the choice, to resist so that I would eventually resist the temptation to feed, and just be able to enjoy the smell. I growled in frustration, I must really want that blood... I mean the scent keeps getting stronger and stronger.

I heard heavy breathing in the distance grow louder as something/someone ran in this direction at about the same speed of a vampire. I relaxed, until the cogs started working in my brain and then clicked into place as I realised all of the Cullens were inside, and so were all of my coven. I estimated whoever or whatever it was would be here in a matter of minutes.

"Chris, could you come here please?" I asked quietly, knowing Chris would have still heard me. In a matter of seconds Chris was next to me with Milla at his side.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I can hear something... I want you to stop it if it is dangerous." Chris nodded in agreement, and turned to face the direction I was looking in.

"Do you know what it is?" Milla asked as she wrapped herself around Chris' arm securely, I shook my head to indicate I didn't, but I knew I would in a matter of minutes. We stood waiting for another minute when we heard the snap of a twig on the other side of the bushes, just beyond our sight as the running came to a stop. Another second later, a tall muscular man emerged from the bushes. I gasped in shock, and realised I had been holding my breath as the scent of Seth washed over me. I felt the hunter instincts urge me to attack and feed, but I somehow suppressed them.

"Shayne!" Seth shouted happily as he began to run human pace towards me, Chris and Milla.

**

* * *

**

**Ohhhh Cliffy!!!! You wanna know what happens next? Well, Shayne loses absolute control kills Seth. Then loses control of his amazing death ray powers, and kills the rest of the Cullens and his Coven.... ok, that obviosuly isn't going to happen, but I thought it might make one or two of you giggle :)**

**I am vey tired, and I have neglected my homework to get this story up tonight... oops lol. So I apologise in advance... well I guess not in advance... well anyway I apologise for any spelling errors or gramtical ones... i am sure there are many. And hope you all have a clue what I am trying to say :D**

**Read and review people, make me happy :P**


	10. Restraint

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stepahnie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Sorry! I realise I promised to update every 2-3 days, and it has been 6 days! I had family visiting, so couldn't work on it. I'm not really sure if this is one of the best chapters I have written, it certainly isn't the longest. But I thought I would update, as I know I get annoyed when writers don't update regularly... I also blame being tired, but hopefully during this 1 week break I wil recooperate and write better chapters... Personally Chapter 9 has been one of my favourites so far.**

**Dedication: I would love to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviews and likes reading my story. But a special dedication to topaz eyed lullaby for letting me know that my little joke at the end of chapter 9 made her laugh, I didn't think it would make many people laugh. So glad it made someone laugh.**

I mentioned death ray powers in the writers blurb at the end of Chapter 9 for Shayne, I am hoping to some how work his powers in soon, but still haven't decided what they are going to be yet... Any ideas?

_**

* * *

  
**Previously..._

"_Do you know what it is?" Milla asked as she wrapped herself around Chris' arm securely, I shook my head to indicate I didn't, but I knew I would in a matter of minutes. We stood waiting for another minute when we heard the snap of a twig on the other side of the bushes, just beyond our sight as the running came to a stop. Another second later, a tall muscular man emerged from the bushes. I gasped in shock, and realised I had been holding my breath as the scent of Seth washed over me. I felt the hunter instincts urge me to attack and feed, but I somehow suppressed them._

"_Shayne!" Seth shouted happily as he began to run human pace towards me, Chris and Milla._

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella began to retreat from my room, immortality really did suit her. One question had been going through my head since Bella and the other three had turned up not so long ago, I frequently felt their minds as well as some of my family's disappearing and then re-appearing later, so if she were able to shield others and then remove it at her own will... Was she able to remove the shield from her own mind? I knew the answer would come to me with the answer to the new question now flowing through my head... How was I supposed to gain her trust back? I really had no idea... it had been easier before when she was human, when she was willing to trust me. I smiled as I remembered her own disregard for her life so she could be with me. I felt my smile falter as I again began to focus on the question... I don't know how, but I will gain her trust, no matter what it takes. And I know it is going to be harder then last time.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

I watched warily as Seth ran continued to run at human pace towards me, I could see the look of joy on his face when he saw me after coming out of the bushes still plastered to his face. I could still feel the hunter instinct in me urging me to attack as his scent hit me like a battering ram.

"Stop!" I shouted at him when he was standing five metres from me. He skidded on the damp ground and came to a stop; he looked at me confused, and waited for me to carry on before talking himself.

"Why?" he asked, the look of confusion still on his face that had replaced his joy. "Did I do something wrong."

"No" I whispered and paused before carrying on. "It's your scent."

"Oh," he said sadly, "Bella told me that I smelled like a dog to her... It must be the same to you." He smelt like dog to Bella? She didn't tell me that

"N-No," I managed to spit out, "You smell different to me; I remember Jake smelt like a dog to me, but you... Smell amazing," he smiled before the confusion replaced it again.

"Why'd you tell me to stop then?"

"I'm fighting the urge to kill you and drink your blood."I saw the confusion deepen on his face, "Vampire instincts are to drink blood, but we can resist... except when a human's blood smells so amazingly... potent." I paused again thinking the next bit over before saying it, "My instincts are telling me to drink your blood, because it will taste just as good as it smells. But my heart, even though it is dead and not beating, is telling me that if I do, I will regret it."

"Your heart?" he asked confused.

"I think... I'm beginning to fall in love with you." I saw the confusion disappear from his face to be replaced with a grin. He ran at me faster then a human and engulfed me in a hug. The irresistible scent hit me stronger then ever before, and it was like letting a charging bull loose in a china shop. Something... someone was about to be broken.

**BPOV**

I made my way downstairs, and walked past the unused kitchen and dinning room, and towards the living room, where currently Alice and Rose were sitting as still as statues, whilst watching the news although obviously nothing concerning the Vampire world was occurring or Alice would have seen it.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said as she turned to smile at me before turning her attention back to the TV.

"Bella!" Alice said as she jumped up from the sofa and came to hug me. "I knew you would talk to him."

"You had a vision?" I was kinda confused after Shayne had told me Alice's visions were no longer able to see directly into my future.

"No," Alice said looking at me oddly, "I can't seem to see your future anymore. Anyway it was intuition; I guess I just knew you would."

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yes," she said whilst nodding. "Anyway, back to the important stuff."

"And that would be?

"You even have to ask?" Rosalie asked looking at me like I was an idiot. Alice ignored her and carried on talking.

"Shopping! Of course," she shouted as she jumped up and down excitedly. I exchanged a look with Rosalie as if to ask if Alice was being serious, and got a nod in response.

"Why do I need to go shopping?" I asked, putting emphasis on the I

"Silly Bella, have you looked in the mirror recently? Your clothes are a little outdated... In fact if I didn't know better, I would say those were you old clothes."

"How do you know they aren't" I asked teasingly as I smiled

"Milla told me when we went shopping." I scowled as my fun had been taken away from me before I could enjoy it. "I'm thinking dresses... yes, blue always did suit you. But will go very nicely now with your skin." I watched as Alice's expression went blank as she had a vision. "Perfect! I found just the dress for you. It will go nicely with the silver pair of shoes Milla forced you to buy." I looked at her confused, and then at Rosalie who was watching me with an amused look on her face.

"Is she doing the shopping before we even arrive at the shops?" I asked as Alice went into another vision

"Yeah," Rosalie said in between laughter. "She does come in handy though. We know when all the sales are."

"Just when I thought her obsession with shopping had reached its limits." I said whilst shaking my head slowly from side to side.

"No!" I heard Milla shout outside as I heard a loud feral snarl that I knew only too well and wished I hadn't. It normally indicated that Shayne was about to fall off the wagon. I quickly drew in a breath to see if any humans were around... Dog?

"No," I whispered to myself as I ran to the front door I entered not so long ago. Jake or Seth had crossed the boundary line... Not Jake, Shayne wouldn't react that way to him, and Jake wouldn't willingly break they treaty. I wrenched the door open and felt my jaw fall open with shock at what was occurring in front of me.

**

* * *

**

**Another Cliffhanger, I'm sorry, but I thought it would leave me somewhere to start off in Chapter 11. So what do you think is happening??? I don't think many people will guess, as I have led it in one direction in the story to try and trick you :D If anyone guesses correctly, next chapter is dedicated to them!**

I think I need to get someone who will proof read my work as I am certain that there are many spelling and gramatical errors in the story. And because I wrote it, I don't know where they are, because I know what I've written and so won't register the mistakes.... any volunteers?

I need some help, it isn't just Edward who isn't sure how he is going to gain Bella's trust. I also have no idea how he is going to it, so I am asking you my readers to review the story let me know what you think, and then make a suggestion at the end. I am not guaranteeing all suggestions will be used, it's just to get my brain in gear so I can work out how Edward will win Bella's trust.  
Also, I need some suggestions about Shayne's powers. I have a few kicking around in my head, I was thinking perhaps another shield, but a physical one instead... What'd you think?

Half term wooo!!! For any one who may not know what that is, it basically means a week off of school and college. So, I am hoping to get two to three stories posted next week, perhaps even more. So review and let me know, keep me motivated and I will try and update with chapter 11 very soon, hopefully it is longer as well


	11. First Time

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: I couldn't choose one person to dedicate this chapter to, as I wanted to dedicate it to two people. Lucky girl and TRDancer, both because they gave me really long reviews, telling me that they love the story. And letting me know what they would like in the story, it helped with my writers block :D**

**I got one review asking me 1)if I were British/English, 2) whether the spelling and grammar mistakes were there for reasons, or were just accidental. Answers, 1) Britain and England are kinda the same, England I guess is like Florida, Florida is a state in USA, England is a state in Britain. But yes, I am English. 2) All spelling and grammar mistakes are accidental, either because words are spelt differently here to other countries e.g. Colour (British) and Color (US), or because I have a tendancy to write my stories in the quiet of the night... so like midnight onwards when there are no distractions, so normally I am really really tired :S**

**Anyway, Q&A time over, on to the story!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously...

"_No!" I heard Milla shout outside as I heard a loud feral snarl that I knew only too well and wished I hadn't. It normally indicated that Shayne was about to fall off the wagon. I quickly drew in a breath to see if any humans were around... Dog?_

"_No," I whispered to myself as I ran to the front door I entered not so long ago. Jake or Seth had crossed the boundary line... Not Jake, Shayne wouldn't react that way to him, and Jake wouldn't willingly break they treaty. I wrenched the door open and felt my jaw fall open with shock at what was occurring in front of me._

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Both Shayne and Chris were crouched down low to the ground, readying to attack. I had mistaken the feral snarl as Shayne's but it was in fact coming from Chris, as his eyes remained fixated on Seth. Chris only ever became like this when he hadn't been hunting for a while, and when the scent of blood – no matter what it smelt like – came into close proximity. From this distance I could see that Chris' eyes were the deepest darkest black they had been in nearly a decade... he never normally left hunting this long. I looked towards Shayne who was crouched low in front of Seth – guarding him – as a low rumbling growl escaped from his mouth. My shock prevented me from moving any further to find out what was happening only just registering that I was being joined by Alice and Rose.

"Chris! Stop it." Milla shouted, trying to interrupt what Chris' instincts were telling him to do.

Chris ignored her and began moving at circling Seth closely followed by Shayne, both steadily speeding up until they were no longer more then just two blurs as they reached their highest speed that their immortality would allow. I continued watching knowing what would happen when Chris grew tired of running circles around Seth in an attempt to get to him, Chris was always the most deadly in our coven due to his telekinesis. I just hoped that Shayne would be able to react fast enough to be able to use his own abilities to prevent this from happening.

"Chris!" Milla shouted again. I looked on as Chris came to an abrupt stop in front of Milla, smiling evilly before turning round to face Shayne who was standing in front of Seth in the same defensive position as before.

Seth slowly began to wobble, as little by little he rose of the ground, in a vain attempt by Chris to get Seth past Shayne without him noticing. The attempt failed as Seth gasped with shock – when he noticed he was floating a couple of inches from the ground, and slowly floating higher – causing Shayne to quickly look around before turning to face Chris again and letting out the feral snarl I thought I had heard earlier as he began to use his own abilities to counter Chris', a force field like bubble appeared around Seth, only just noticeable because of the faint blue that shimmered on the surface of the it – This was Shayne's power, a bubble that acted as a physical shield; it prevented anyone and anything from entering or exiting it. The shield allowed for Shayne to use it in an offensive and defensive way, using it also as a battering ram, or creating it inside another person, and increasing its size until they exploded. Shayne's abilities complimented my own, as it also prevents abilities that physically affect other vampires and humans from doing any damage, this also included Chris' telekinesis.

"Izzy!" Milla cried with frustration, she wanted me to help stop the fight. But both of us knew that it was futile, and dangerous to get in between either of them when they were like this.

I carried on watching as Shayne now sat back and allowed for Chris to attempt to get past the shield now protecting Seth. Chris' fury lessened as the high concentrated scent of Seth's blood dispersed into the surrounding air, until it was no longer then a faint smell on the breeze originating from the boundary line. As quick as they had reared their head, Chris' hunting instincts had settled down allowing for Chris to think clearly, putting his brain in charge again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Shayne.

"Go hunt," Shayne whispered back, his tone filled with venom. Chris replied with nothing more than a nod of his head, before turning and running as vast as humanly... vampirely possible, followed closely by Milla.

"Shayne." I said cautiously as I approached slowly not wanting to get in his way, just in case he turned on me. He turned to face me growling quietly, warning me to not repeat what Chris had done. I felt the urge to giggle but suppressed it, honestly, who was he warning? I've never even tasted human blood. Once he'd ascertained that I wasn't a threat, he turned his back on me and moved towards Seth simultaneously lowering the shield he had placed around Seth, who immediately moved toward Shayne, wrapping his arms around Shayne's waist, as Shayne carefully placed his around Seth's.

"Thanks," Seth whispered, "But I'm not a normal human, I can defend myself pretty well," he said smiling happily down at Shayne.

"I know... But Chris' ability gives him a high advantage over other vampires... and not normal humans."

**EPOV**

I had been watching the confrontation between Shayne and Chris since the first snarl ripped through the air like a chainsaw. I had been expecting Chris to use his powers, any smart vampire will always use their abilities to gain the advantage over their opponent, but what I hadn't been expecting was Shayne's power. I guess the question of his ability really hadn't been asked since Alice and the others had already asked when the rest of the other coven turned up just over a week ago.

But something had occurred to me... the question of how to gain Bella's trust which had been floating through my head not so long ago had now been answered. I know how I was going to gain Bella's trust again... I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

**BPOV**

I had walked back inside when Seth and Shayne started to inch their heads close together. It wasn't that it made me uncomfortable; I just didn't want to be intrusive in them when they shared their first kiss.

"So... shopping," Alice started as we walked into the kitchen, I replied with groan of annoyance.

"Don't argue with her Bella," Rosalie replied "Alice demands at least two shopping trips a month. It's best just to give her what she wants to keep her content." I smiled waiting for Alice's witty comeback; I looked back when I heard nothing and saw that Alice was having one of her visions. I watched as a small smile spread across her face/

"Excellent," she whispered. "Great idea Edward," she said it louder as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Will it work?" I heard him ask as clear as if he were standing right next to me.

"I can't be sure..." she said, pausing towards the end, "You've made the decision, but she can't until it actually happens."

"When?"

"Very soon." She replied

"Thanks Alice." Edward said, as Alice began to skip happily out of the kitchen, and I guess in the direction of the garage.

I watched unhappily as she skipped in again with a set of keys and a purse over her arm, quickly trying to think of a way in which would prevent this shopping trip**.**

"Wait Alice!" I shouted, causing Alice to freeze mid-skip like only a vampire could. "Don't you think we should go pay Jake a visit, so that we can re-arrange the terms of the treaty?"

"I guess..." she agreed whilst looking disappointed, "But you don't know all of the current terms, and none of us can go with you because we're not allowed to."

"Technically Seth shouldn't be here either... Jake also shouldn't have told me that you were 'cold ones,' when I was human. But that was before he believed any of the tribe's stories." Alice's expression went blank as she had another vision, her lips forming a pout.

"Damn you Bella, you had to ruin the shopping trip,"

"Yes, damn you, now I've got to go find Emmett, and I was so looking forward to the shopping," Rose said sarcastically before turning around and walking in the direction of the living room, where Jasper and Emmett were playing on the computer.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

I braced myself as I fought to keep the hunter instinct down again as I closed my eyes and began to lean in to kiss Seth, last time I had been lucky enough that Chris was close by to distract me just as I was about to crack... I probably shouldn't be so hard on him; I was just as close as he was to hurting Seth, I could feel the heat radiate from his skin as he mirrored my movement leaning down slightly to kiss me. When his lips touched mine, I felt my cool lips immediately begin to warm underneath his as our lips began to move in unison. This was better then what I remembered from my human years seventy years ago when I last shared a kiss... that kiss seemed so insignificant now that I was kissing Seth. I remember that it was a proper full on kiss, but compared to the one I was now sharing with Seth it seemed more like how I would have kissed my mom.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I felt my heart beat increase as I leant down to push my lips onto Shayne's; I had been dying to do this to him since I had seen him that first time on the reservation, the day that I had imprinted on him. I could feel this coolness of his skin seep through his clothes through mine, and onto my skin, causing it to fall below the usual 1080F. The feeling I had been waiting for was indescribable, his cold and hard lips moved so tenderly against my own; warmer and not so hard lips. Just under a century of waiting to imprint, and I can't say that I was disappointed.

**BPOV**

Me and Alice had left the house through the back door, not wanting to interrupt Shayne and Seth, and ran in the general direction of La Push, the Quileute reservation.

"Do you think he will be willing to alter the terms of the treaty?" Alice asked as we ran through the forest, blurs to the eyes of everything and everyone that wasn't a vampire or werewolf.

"Probably... well the less important terms. I don't think Jake will want to change the part forbidding the Cullens to bite any humans, whether to feed or turn them."

"Of course," Alice nodded in agreement, "We are agreeable to that term, we only used it as a way to gain their word that they wouldn't attack us."

"We're here," I said as we slowed down to human speed, running past the houses until we reached the one that we wanted. It took us a minute longer to reach Jacob's house, we stopped outside and listened for any movements inside but heard nothing. "Jake!" I called hoping that he was nearby and would hear me. I could hear his heavy footsteps coming from the back of the house; he must have been in his makeshift garage at the back of the house.

"Bella!" he said happily as he turned the corner, but froze when he saw Alice. "What is she doing here?" he asked as his body slowly began to convulse as he resisted the urge to shift into his werewolf form, and rip us apart. "It's against the treaty,"

"It's also against the treaty for a werewolf to cross into our territory, but that didn't stop Seth." Alice said, before I could reply to Jake, "That's why we're here, we figured because of Seth's imprinting we would need to alter the treaty to fit around that... Bella said you wouldn't me being her as a representative of the Cullens."

"Fine," he whispered quietly, his face showed that he was concentrating on not letting his inner wolf win, preventing it from mauling us. "You'd better come in," he said as he led us towards the front door

**

* * *

**

**Hey, please don't hate me for waiting so logn to update! I wasn't planning on being so busy. It also doesn't help that I have found it hard to get some peace and quiet at the moment, because I have my 10 month old niece visiting :)**

**Like any semi normal teenager, I have left all my homework to the end of the school break and will be in a rush to finish it before I go back on Monday, so I may or may not update over the weekend, but I hope I can find the time to update.**

**33!!! Yes, thats right, I got 33 reviews since last updating... 21 of them were for past chapters, but thats still 21 more then what I had :D So that means I had 12 reviews for Chapter 10, and I'm happy to say that you all enjoyed it :D I think one or two of you mentioned something about disliking cliffies, I also dislike it when writers leave a story on a cliffhanger, and then take ages to update, so I'm sorry!!!!.... I will try to update faster in future when leaving stories on a cliffhanger.**

**Read and review people, let me know what you think of the chapter... did you enjoy the kissing part? If the majority says no, I won't include another one. If the majority says yes... well then I guess I had better ask my cousin to help me write it (I based Shayne on him)**


	12. One Way Negotiation

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to Rammy-x, and to answer your question; Yes, basing a character I know on someone else has made it slightly more easier to write about, then characters you make up from your mind, as the inspiration is there, so you don't really have to think to hard about the inner details of the character. When I first started, I really struggled with Chris and Milla until I had better established them.

What's been up with FanFiction!?!?!?!?!? Ive been waiting to update since Sunday!!! I know, it's now Wednesday, but it would't allow me to log in :( I think there are still some problems now, as I can't use Bold, Italics, as Ctrl+B comes up with organise favourites, and Ctrl+I brings up favourites in a sidebar :S SO I apologise if this chapter gets posted all in Bold or something like that, it has happened a couple of times before...

****

_

* * *

_  
_Previously..._

"_Bella!" he said happily as he turned the corner, but froze when he saw Alice. "What is she doing here?" he asked as his body slowly began to convulse as he resisted the urge to shift into his werewolf form, and rip us apart. "It's against the treaty,"_

"_It's also against the treaty for a werewolf to cross into our territory, but that didn't stop Seth." Alice said, before I could reply to Jake, "That's why we're here, we figured because of Seth's imprinting we would need to alter the treaty to fit around that... Bella said you wouldn't me being her as a representative of the Cullens."_

"_Fine," he whispered quietly, his face showed that he was concentrating on not letting his inner wolf win, preventing it from mauling us. __"You'd better come in," he said as he led us towards the front door._

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Me and Alice were sitting on the low couch in the Jake's living room, as he sat opposite us in the armchair.

"So..." Jake begun, looking at us quickly before looking away and carrying on "What's wrong with the treaty at the moment?"

"Other then the obvious... nothing," Alice said through gritted teeth, I shot her a warning glare but could see why she was angry; Jake wasn't being very hospitable towards her.

"So you don't want to negotiate anything except the boundary line, and conditions for crossing?"

"Exactly," I said before Alice could get a word in, "With the imprinting of Seth on Shayne, it's important that it is altered, or the treaty is going to be broken on a daily basis."

"I think you have an ulterior motive..." Jake whispered, "After all, it is only going to be us... well Seth that will break the treaty."

"Shayne will want to cross the border," I pointed out.

"He's not a Cullen,"

"Technically not at the moment, but we are planning on merging the two covens into one... making us all Cullens."

"Fine Seth will be the only werewolf crossing the treaty line, and Shayne the only Cullen."

"But Jake-" I said before being interrupted by him.

"I'm not negotiating any further; I am not putting the tribe at any more of a risk."

"But-"

"No Bella! I can't alter the treaty anymore, the tribe is my priority." I nodded in reply before grabbing Alice's hand, and pulled her out of the house at inhuman speed and in the direction of the treaty line until we were past all the houses.

"Bella... can we talk?" Alice asked as she stopped moving, causing me to lurch forwards slightly as I also came to a sudden unexpected stop.

"Yeah..." I replied looking at her confused, as she began to walk at human speed giving us time to talk.

"You and Edward-" Alice began before being interrupted by me

"C'mon Alice, you must have heard us in the house earlier."

"I did, and it was something that you said... it made me curious."

"What?"

"Did he really cause you a century of pain?"

"Well... Maybe not a century, but you know what it's like." Alice looked at me confused... I guess I could have meant anything really, "Vampires are easily distracted, but we never forget," I explained for her, "It's probably the only thing I remembered after being turned... the pain that was caused by him leaving me. Milla and Chris tried their best to distract me, and it worked for a while. But eventually, I would be left by myself as they went to go hunt humans... And it would all come back, the pain was almost unbearable."

"I told him he shouldn't have left you." Alice said pausing, "He was devastated once he'd found out you were dead... contemplated a visit to the Volturi."

"I didn't exactly know the cause of the pain, but I know that if he had come back during the time of pain, I would have taken him back."

"This brings me to the next part that I'm curious about,"

"Yes?" I asked prompting her

"When you said 'I'm not the same Bella anymore,' what did you mean by that?"

"Nothing really... from the random blasts of memory I keep getting, I remembered being more forgiving. Immortality has taught me I can't be as forgiving, and the painful memories have reinforced the lesson."

**SPOV (Shayne)**

"Wow," I said the first thing that came to my mind, as it had seemingly emptied when Seth's lips meet mine.

"You liked it?" Seth asked curiously, a trace of worry on his face

"Yeah... Didn't you?" the worry on his face finding it's way in to my tone at the end

"No! I liked it," he said whilst slightly tightening the grip he had around me, "I was worried that you wouldn't."

"Why?" I asked him, feeling ever so slightly confused.... Ok, I was more then slightly confused. I watched as Seth averted his gaze before replying.

"You're the first person I've ever kissed," he replied as his cheeks darkened as he blushed a little.

"Don't be embarrassed," I said as I reached up to his chin to turn his face to look at me,"I'm surprised really, but it's nice to know that I was your first."

"Surprised.... why?" he asked now confused.

"Well, I'm sure even werewolves still produce hormones," Seth chuckled slightly before replying.

"The size of the Cullen's coven forced more descendants of the tribe to start transforming. But when all the older descendants had turned, there still weren't enough werewolves to protect the tribe from what the wolf gene considered a threat. So it started activating in younger descendants... before the usual age of when the transformation would occur. That's why I still look younger then Jake... eighteen at least, because I became a werewolf at the age of thirteen," I thought about what he told me before replying.

"I don't get it," I said confused.

"Pack law states that no one is allowed to know that the werewolves still exist... the werewolves are to remain old tribe legends to everyone except the Tribe Council, the rest of the pack, and a werewolf's imprint."

"Right..."

"You still don't get it do you?" he asked, I shook my head and he laughed, "As a werewolf I am required to randomly disappear on patrols of the reservation, to ensure that there is no threat from vampires with a diet of human blood, the only people allowed to know are the Tribe Council, the rest of the pack, and the imprint. Imagine having a relationship with a non-imprint a secret as big as that would ruin it."

"I think I get it now." I said as the gears that had been working in my head finally clicked into place, "A normal teenager has their first serious relationship around the age of thirteen. But because you started the transformation earlier, you weren't able to have a normal relationship."

"Right," he said smiling as he leant in to push his lips onto mine again. I smiled as our lips began to move against each other and thought to myself, "_I'm glad I didn't kill him, this is so much more better then his blood."_

**EPOV**

I looked out of my window again as my mind reading ability picked up Shayne's thoughts _"I'm glad I didn't kill him, this is so much more better then his blood."_ I smiled as I saw Shayne and Seth embraced in a kiss, I remember back before Bella had gained immortality, back when she had first walked into our Biology Class. The nearly irresistible urge I had then to get up from my seat and drink her body empty, and how I overcame the urge... maybe not as quickly as Shayne, but I eventually overcame it enough to be as close as he was to Seth now, to be able to kiss Bella and be glad I hadn't emptied her body of her blood when I first met her.

Now, all I had to do was wait for the perfect moment to gain back Bella's trust, I had a couple outlined but the one I was most likely going to use, was going to happen soon according to Alice, now it was all about the waiting.

**APOV**

"So... back to that thing we were talking about, before you had us go negotiate the treaty... with a very cranky werewolf." I said, hinting at the shopping trip I had been planning on as we carried on walking to the treaty line

"Yeah, what was up with Jake?" Bella asked as she looked at me confused. I felt the annoyance well up inside of me, what was wrong with her? It was only going to be a seven hour shopping trip.

"Bella," I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice, "shopping, I was trying to get the conversation back on the shopping trip."

"I know...that's why I tried steering the conversation in a different direction. I don't want to go on an excessively long shopping trip; Rose said it was going to be six hours long or something."

"Close, I was thinking more seven hours." I couldn't understand why she was groaning, I would take every opportunity to go shopping.

"Hey," Bella said pausing mid-step, "shouldn't the werewolf smell be getting weaker?"

"Bella, stop it," I said feeling ever so slightly frustrated.

"No Alice, smell the air... The werewolf scent is getting stronger." I walked back and stood next to her, breathing in deeply through my nose.

"You're right," I said, as I turned my head to follow the scent, "I think that's why," I said lifting my hand to point in the direction of the scent. _"Edward,"_ I thought to myself, hoping he would hear me, _"Edward!"_ I shouted in my mind, _"Come quick, we need you!"_ I just hoped Edward would be able to hear.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on my bed listening to Clair De Lune when I head a quiet whisper _"Edward."_

"Alice!" I called out in response, I listened for a reply, and got none, concluding that my abilities had been picking up her thoughts. I quickly focused, attuning my ability to listen out for Alice's thoughts.

"_Edward!"_ I winced, as he thoughts shouted in my mind, causing me a brief headache. "_Come quick, we need you!"_ An image entered my mind as Alice focused on her location, and why she needed my help, I knew the time had come to try and gain back Bella's trust, whilst also saving her and Alice's lives.

_

* * *

_

**Oh! Whats Occurin'? -- I think only my English readers will understand this, I don't think the programme is shown in the States**

So yes, what is going to happen to Alice and Bella? I think I made it pretty obvious, but review and let me know what you think is going to happen!!!

Slightly dissapointed with the low amount of reviews I received for Chapter 11, but I have a feeling it might be because of the log in problem.

Read and Review please!!!! Make me happy, I know lots more people are reading then the ten I got reviews from this time...... I know, I'll give you all cookies if you review =D


	13. Black & White

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot. **

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to... I really couldn't decide which of the fourteen reviewers I got for chapter 12 to dedicate it to, so you all get a joint dedication, the names are; Robyns Calling, roserose12345, Mimi-Love-4ever, Cullen10V - (I loved the Emmett hug by the way), tallo123, TRDancer, AlphaxQueen, Topaz Eyed Lullaby, Lucky's Girl, Spider-Monkey1994, Sam-e l, and Isle Esme - Thankyou all for reviewing :D**

**All bugs seem to have been fixed with FanFiction, so this chapter shouldn't be all in bold.... hopefully :D**

**OMG!!!! Am watching TV, and there was a car advert.... for SILVER VOLVOS!!!! What a coincidence :D**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously...

_I was sitting on my bed listening to Clair De Lune when I head a quiet whisper "Edward."_

"_Alice!" I called out in response, I listened for a reply, and got none, concluding that my abilities had been picking up her thoughts. I quickly focused, attuning my ability to listen out for Alice's thoughts._

"_Edward!" I winced, as her thoughts shouted in my mind, causing me a brief headache. Come quick, we need you!" An image entered my mind as Alice focused on her location, and why she needed my help, I knew the time had come to try and gain back Bella's trust, whilst also saving her and Alice's lives._

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

I watched in terror as two gargantuan wolves emerged from the trees on the hill in front of us, one was jet black as the darkest of the midnight skies, while the other was a snow white as the snow in Antarctica. Two contrasting colours, yet they seemed very similar. The way their jaws were similar shaped, and where the shape of their ears. I'd never seen anything like it, they were huge! I had seen normal wolves, and they never grew this big... these must be some kind of mutated ones.

"Oh no," Alice whispered, as panic wiped any other emotion off of her face.

"What?" I asked as I absorbed the panic radiating from Alice.

"I can't see them," she said turning to face me, "I wasn't with Carlisle when the treaty was made, and I've never looked into Seth or Jacob's future, I've never had reason too... I don't think I can see their future."

"Who's" I asked felling confused.

"Werewolves," I felt my mouth fall open as I turned back to look at them, when Jake had told me that he was a werewolf I pictured a slightly larger than life wolf, not a behemoth. "I dunno... I'm only good in a fight when I can see the moves my opponent is going to make, and I know you're not a fighter, you haven't had the practise."

"What are we going to do?"

"I've called for Edward... I just hope he heard."

**SPOV (Seth)**

I grimaced slightly as Edward flew past us, his scent burning the inside of my nose.

"What's the matter?" Shayne asked as he pulled his lips away from mine, I resisted the urge to push my lips back onto his so that I could answer his question. "The other's vampire scent still burns my nose."

"Does mine," he asked me as his face crinkled with worry.

"No," I whispered as I moved my head to rest on his shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply, "nothing like the sweet burning smell from the others."I paused to inhale deeply again, "It's almost addictive, I could inhale it all day," I felt him chuckle before he replied to me.

"Your blood smells unbelievable as well.... you don't know how hard it was for me to not bite you that first time in Jake's house."

"Oh," I said smiling, "So that's what you were doing." I felt him chuckle again as he shrugged out from underneath me to look in my eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm very happy I didn't,"

"And why's that?" I asked as feeling slightly confused.

"Or else I wouldn't' be able to do this," he replied before pushing his lips back to mine.

**EPOV**

I didn't have time to stop and think, but now that I was halfway there, it probably would have been a good idea to get Shayne and Seth to come along. Shayne for his shielding abilities and Seth because he would have been able to communicate better with the other Werewolves. I have to assume they're new wolves as what I'd heard from Seth's mind told me that he and Jacob were the only werewolves currently in the pack. I knew I was getting closer as I could smell the lingering scent of the wolves that marked the border, and the slightly stronger smell of the two individual werewolves, so pushed my legs to their limit, running faster then the day I had when I was chasing Bella.

I shocked myself when I reached the clearing that Alice and Bella were in; I was approaching from the side so the wolves were to my left, Bella and Alice were straight in head. The wolves seemed shocked as I entered, _"What are they?"_ I could hear their conversation going on between them as I turned to make sure that Alice and Bella were fine.

"They don't know what we are," I whispered to them hurriedly

"_Can you smell them?"_

"_Of course I can, it's burning my nose... it's like acid in a gas form."_

"What happens if they attack us?" Bella asked.

"I'll fight them," I saw the panic on both of their faces, I know Alice suspected I was going to do something like this, but it still seemed to shock her, "I'll be fine, I can read their thoughts, I'll be one step ahead of them." I saw them both nod their head in agreement.

"_Can you feel that?"_

"_What?"_

"_The urge to attack them?"_

"_Is that what it is? You know I'm a pacifist."_

"_There must be a reason for us being like this and the urge we are getting. Can you think of any other explanations?"_

"_No..."_

"_Then we attack,"_ I turned to face the wolves, and saw that they were starting to approach slowly.

"Go quickly," I said turning my head to face them, before looking back to the wolves as I felt the rush of wind as Bella and Alice sped away a fast as they could.

"_They're not even human!"_

"_That must be why we're wolves... I mean we must have to destroy them or something."_ They both lunged at me, but their moves were obvious in their thoughts, it was easy enough to manoeuvre myself around them. Now all I had to worry about was how I was going to keep this up until Jacob or Seth phased, so that they would know about their two newest members.

**BPOV**

I was running I was aware Alice was lagging behind slightly, but my thoughts were elsewhere with Edward, who was currently giving us enough time to flee from the werewolves. I can't believe me and Alice left him all by himself, but I know we wouldn't be able to do anything to help, but would instead be burdens on Edward, who would then try and protect us, and would likely hurt himself in the process... so I guess it was a benefit in the long term.

I wondered why I was so worried about Edward... Maybe I still had some feelings for him, but they were hidden under everything else... I dunno! This is all so confusing. I wasn't supposed to be falling back in love with him... not yet; he was supposed to win my trust.

I looked over my shoulder interrupting my train of thought to see if Alice was all right... which she was, so I focused my attention on running again. Maybe this was some foolish way to try and gain my trust back... that's it! The idiot, he does realise there are probably safer ways for him to gain my trust... ways that won't get him killed. I felt a similar panic well up inside of me again, this time however it was over the safety of Edward, and not mine and Alice's. I immediately forgot about staying at a pace that Alice could keep up with, and sped off quickly.

"Bella wait! Where are you going?"

"To get Shayne and Seth!" I shouted over my shoulder, if I hurried maybe it wouldn't be too late. Maybe I would be able to tell Edward that I forgave him... as long as I wasn't too late.

**

* * *

**

**Oh!!!! You must all hate me for leaving it at a cliffhanger :D I know I would lol, I absolutley hate it when authors leave stories on cliffhangers. But I see why they do it now, it leaves somewhere to start next chapter... I find it allows for the story to flow better when being typed.**

**So will Bella make it??? And who are the new wolves!?!?!?!? I doubt many readers will guess right, but I will let you know that they are twins... I did try and make that a little obvious when Bella first sees them.**

This is the third chapter in a row that Shayne and Seth have pretty much been kissing... oops lol. I guess I kinda forgot to have them do anything different; what with the whole negotiations, and new wolves.

**Ok, one reviewer got the quote right, it is from a programme called Gavin and Stacy. Ok, what programme has the lyrics "I don't wanna be," as its opening credits? - Winner gets dedication next week.**

**Read and Review my loyal readers! If I like what you say you may get a chapter dedication!**


	14. Trust at Last

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter XColourOfAngelsX and acydrose - The program was One Tree Hill**

**Also, special dedication to fastbackgirl - You know why ;)**

**dragonjasmine asked me a question "is ur cuz gay too," because I said I based Shayne on him. Yes my cousin is gay, although if you met him you wouldn't think that. He even told me that when he goes out clubbing he gets hit on by loads of girls... until his boyfriend kisses him lol - And hyperness is good btw**

**Not many of you hazarded a guess as to who the new wolves were, but I don't blame you, because I knew I wouldn't if I was the reader. Someone did make try and guess, saying Alec and Jane, which is a good idea... but I'm not really sure if Vampires can become werewolves.**

**It has taken me four days to update, SORRY!!!! Must have been annoying waiting for the update, with a cliffhanger at the end. But I have been ill, so haven't been in the mood to write... still am ill, but thought seeing as I'd already written half of the story, why not finish it**

**Read on, and hope you enjoy.**

_  
**

* * *

  
**Previously..._

"_Bella wait! Where are you going?"_

"_To get Shayne and Seth!" I shouted over my shoulder, if I hurried maybe it wouldn't be too late. Maybe I would be able to tell Edward that I forgave him... as long as I wasn't too late._

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I emerged from the trees the Cullen's house coming into view, along with Seth and Shayne who were sitting down on the same log I had left Shayne at earlier, talking about school. It had been a while since I had last attended school. It was now Saturday, so I would need to attend on Monday, or have some funny questions asked by the school office.

"Shayne!" I said as I came to a stood in front of them, "I need you and Seth to come with me."

"Why?" he asked as he stood up next to me, Seth mirroring his movements so that he was standing with his arms around Shayne.

"Edward's in danger, he's only going to be able to hold them off for a couple more minutes," I said pulling them in the direction I had just come from.

"Hold who off?"

"The two werewolves." I lurched forwards as my grip on Shayne's arm prevented me from moving any further due to him being held in place by a frozen Seth.

"Did you say two werewolves?" Seth asked quietly as his muscles began to spasm.

"Yeah,"

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Seth said as he took his arms from Shayne's waist and ran into the woods.

"Where's Alice? And why do you need me?"

"I left her behind so that I could get here faster, and I need you to shield us from the two new wolves when we get closer... they don't know about the treaty." I looked in the direction Seth had run into the trees as a large Sandy coloured wolf emerged from the trees. "You ready to go?" I asked looking back to Shayne, who nodded whilst looking at Seth in his wolf form.

**EPOV**

"Hello Jacob," I said turning round to face a large russet brown werewolf as the other two started backing down, to whom they would soon come to know as their Alpha.

"_What are you doing on Quileute territory? You do remember the treaty you negotiated with my grand father?"_ He thought to himself, I could hear the venom in his thoughts. Bella must have shared with him the secrets of my powers.

"I came here to protect Alice and Bella; I made them run as neither of them would be able to go up against two werewolves... even one on one, I have a better chance as you know because of my ability."

"_Oh..."_ he paused as he let the venom leave his tone, _"I guess I should apologise for them, they're new and don't understand."_

"I know I could see it in their thoughts."

"_I'll get them to come with me back to La Push, and then brief them on what is happening to them."_

He barked orders which I wouldn't have been able to understand had I not been able to understand word for word everything that went through his mind. I watched as the larger russet wolf disappear, closely followed by the black and white wolf, both turning round to face me before carrying onwards. I turned around as I heard the approach of a group of people from the other side of the clearing, the steady breathing of three individuals confused me as I heard the footfall of four individuals. Understanding soon flooded my body as I saw Bella, Shayne, and another wolf that I quickly identified as Seth, exit from the trees.

"Edward!" Bella shouted before running to me and wrapping her arms around me, "I was so worried," she sobbed as she hid her face on my chest. I felt confusion flow through my veins where blood had once been... she was 'worried' about what? Myself getting hurt, or me hurting the young wolves?

"About what?" I asked, letting the confusion seep through to the tone of my voice.

"You... I know your ability gave you an advantage, but they also had an advantage of two against one."

"You were worried... about me?" I asked her, just to make sure that I hadn't misheard her. I felt my whole body fill with joy when I felt her head move against my chest in a nodding movement. I moved my arms so that they were wrapped tightly around her.

"I missed you so much Bella." I whispered into her ear.

"_Sorry to ruin the moment Edward, but I need to go... Can you tell Shayne? Also, I won't see Shayne much tomorrow because I need to go to school... to keep up the pretence."_ I nodded in reply, and then watched as he ran in the same direction as he had earlier.

"Where's he going?" Shayne asked as he turned to face me after watching Seth run away. Bella had pulled out of the semi hug we were in, to turn around and face Shayne.

"Back to La Push, I think Jacob needs to talk to him... he also said he won't be able to see you until after school."

"Oh that reminds me," Bella said, "I haven't been to school in a while... and we can get Shayne enrolled."

"School?" Shayne asked moaning slightly, as the overcast sky drifted above letting the sun through.

"Stupid Forks weather... isn't it supposed to be raining?" Bella asked as we began to move in the direction of the house.

"Yeah..." I said before pausing, "Blame it on the Weatherman."

* * * * * * * *

"So what made you change your mind?" I asked Bella as we now sat in my bedroom on the long leather couch

"About what?" she asked as she got up and walked over to my touch screen hi-fi system.

"Trusting me?"

"Urm..." she said as she used the touch screen to look through the many songs I had. The soft melody of River Flows in you by Yiruma began to emanate from the speakers, "I don't know. I guess it's because you showed me that I can trust you... to be there for me again." I felt the pain like a wrecking ball had just swung into me

"I'm sorry," I said, "I wish I could turn back time and change everything."

"I don't," I looked at her confused waiting for her to explain, "If you hadn't of left me, I would never have met Milla and Chris, and Seth would never have imprinted."

"I understand the first bit, but Seth might have eventually met Shayne himself," Bella shook her head in disagreement.

"The night that Shayne was changed, he was being mugged... the man then stabbed him. If it hadn't been for the healing properties of the venom he would have died not long after being stabbed.... So leaving me was for the best."

"I guess," I said, "but we have a lot of catching up to do, a century is a very long time."

**SPOV (Seth)**

I turned round in the small kitchen to face Jake and our two great nephews. My sister's son and Paul's daughter had been born around the same time, and so grew up together, eventually they settled down together and got married, and started a family of their own. The eldest of their children - the twins - had been affected by the wolf gene, accelerating their growth so they now looked the same age as Jake, and older then me.

"So we're werewolves?" Ryan the elder twin asked.

"Yes," Jake replied

"And we're supposed to protect the tribe from vampires?" he asked again

"Yes."

"So why the hell didn't you let us take down that one in the clearing."

"Show some respect that is not the way to talk to your Alpha!" I growled. I'd never been that rude to either Sam or Jake.

"Thanks Seth," Jake said before turning his focus back to the twins. "I didn't allow you to attack them, as we have a treaty with those Vampires."

"Why?" Josh, the younger of the twins asked

"My grandfather... you're great, great grandfather made the treaty to ensure peace with a coven of vampires who had a permanent residence near by. They easily outnumbered the pack back then five to three. They now outnumber us eleven to four."

"If this werewolf gene activates when Vampires are near, so that there is a more even match, how come there aren't more of us?" Josh asked. I could see he was the more patient one, probably with more brains as well

"They've only recently come back; we're expecting more werewolves to change soon." I replied.

"How come you look eighteen and not twenty-something like the rest of us?" Ryan asked, I turned to face him, but decided to let Jake answer the question.

"Last time the coven was near, there weren't enough descendants at the right age to become werewolves, so the gene activated in Seth when he was a lot younger. Therefore when the growth spurt began, he aged the same amount as those of us at the right age, but because he was that much younger that it reflects in the growth spurt."

"So you're Alpha because you were older?" Josh said looking between me and Jake.

"Does that mean I'll be Alpha when you stop being it?" Ryan asked.

"Kinda and maybe, it's all about heritage. When I turned into a werewolf, there was already an Alpha, but because I had a stronger claim due to my grandfather being the last Alpha, he offered me the position. But I refused it; I wasn't ready or experienced enough. So technically, either of you could be Alpha... but there may be another werewolf in waiting with a stronger claim then yours."

"Complicated," Josh said before being interrupted by Ryan.

"This is so cool; I can't wait until school tomorrow. We've got to tell-"

"NO!" Jake roared making the two new wolves as well as me jump in their seats. "The only people allowed to know are the council of elders, and your imprints."

"Imprints... you mean that legend is true as well?" Josh asked, to which me and Jake replied with a nod.

"Dude, that is so not cool. I have a girlfriend, can't I tell her?"

"No." Jake answered, "Unless you imprint upon her," he said correcting himself.

"Have either of you imprinted?" Josh asked

"Just me." I answered

"Who is she?" Josh asked again, curiosity filling the tone of his voice.

"He," I answered

"You're gay?" Ryan asked trying not to laugh.

"Not exactly, you can't control who you imprint on." I watched as he carried on stifling his laughter, "You know, you might imprint on a guy as well, it happened to me, why not to you." His laughter immediately stopped, and I felt a sense of pleasure flow through my body for making him shutup.

**

* * *

**

**No Cliffhanger YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! BUT Where has Alice gone????? Nowhere, I just forgot to include her in the last bit of the story after abandoning her in the woods.... oops lol**

**The two new werewolves identities have been revealed YAY. So great nephews of both Jake and Seth, as you can see - well I hope I made it look like it - they are identical twins, however are completley different. One is less intelligent and more arrogant, the other one is smarter and more sensitive (is that the opposite of arrogant?)**

**Does anybody know why I used Yiruma - River flows in You? And why it is kinda.... ironic?**

**Got 19 reviews!!! Thankyou all :D Read and Review again please :)**

**Got 25 story alert, author alerts etc. Not all of you reviewed, I know you like the story but reviewng gives me more personal satisfaction, and keeps me motivated to right more :P**

**

* * *

  
Ok, so I need a couple new characters for the next chapter, I'm not sure if they are going to be permanant or not. But I couldn't think, so I thought what if I let the readers decide? But then I thought I would get loads of suggestions, and then wouldn't be able to decide. So I thought COMPETITION!!! But couldn't decide what kind. So whilst writing the story, I was listening to my itunes on shuffle, when I coincidently wrote the name of a song just as it began to play.**

**So the competition is: Find the song title, and tell me who sang it.  
Clues  
1) The artist is a girl band from 1998-2000ish  
2) They were well known in the UK, North America, and the majority of Europe  
3) They originate from somewhere in the UK  
4) The song in question is used on an American TV programme, and featured as a bonus on the programmes sound track**

**Once you think you found the song name, and who sung it, private message me and tell me. I then want you to describe the character e.g. appearance, personality, and their name (make up the first name, but chose a surname that has featured in the books e.g. Newton, Weber, Stanley etc as the characters are gonna be students)**

**I want around 5-10 characters, so the first 5-10 people to guess correctly will have their character feature in the story... Well I want variation, so if the first 10 are all newton character, only one will be chosen... Get it?**


	15. School

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to TRDancer, for guessing correctly about Yiruma - River flows in You, it was originally supposed to be the song for Bella's Lullaby in the film.**

**Well done to everyone who got the answer to the competition, it was in fact B*Witched - Blame it on the Weatherman, I got quite a few Weber characters submited, but could only chose one of them, sorry if your character didn't make it. If you spot your character in the story, congratulations :D**

**I would like thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate all critism as it helps better my story... except when it is homophobic, I appreciate religious beliefs may affect how you see and feel about Gay people, but as far as I'm concerned if God is real, and we are all his children, then HE made us the way we are, so any type of discrimination is basically criticising God about the way he made us. I know some people say that being gay is a choice, but why would anyone choose to be something that is discriminated against? I sure as hell wouldn't!  
So please in future, if you don't like my story because there are two gay characters in it, don't review, and don't read... Simple really... rant over :)**

**Read on, and hope you enjoy.****

* * *

**

_Previously..._

"_You're gay?" Ryan asked trying not to laugh._

"_Not exactly, you can't control who you imprint on." I watched as he carried on stifling his laughter, "You know, you might imprint on a guy as well, it happened to me, why not to you." His laughter immediately stopped, and I felt a sense of pleasure flow through my body for making him shut up._

**Chapter 15**

**SPOV (Seth)**

I looked around the car park of Forks High as I got out of my car, I wish I could run to school, it would be a lot quicker, but everyone knows I live on the Quileute reservation so I need this heap of junk to keep up the pretences. I noticed two new cars in the car park; I guess here were some new students that arrived when I went on a spontaneous "skiing trip." I moved quickly aware that if people noticed me standing around in the rain for a long time, would wonder why I was able to dry so quickly... that's a good thing about being a werewolf, you dry off quicker. I ran human speed in the general direction of where my friends normally waited until lessons started. I slowed down when I was inside, and with my increased sight, I was able to see my friends from this distance.

The twins Ashley and Jessica aka Jessie Mallory, they were almost identical, they were both the same height – 5foot 2inches – both had the same big blue baby eyes, and the same black hair, the only difference between them is their hair length and personality. Ashley had waist length hair and a more bubbly personality, where as Jessie had shoulder length hair with a dark purple streak in near her face, and also had a bubbly personality, but she becomes shy when around people she doesn't really know. Then there was Jole Crowley, he was 5foot 7inches and had shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes the colour of sapphires, he is polite, smart and likes to tutor younger kids. He use to be a ladies man, but after realising how much he hurt one girl in particular he's become a total gentlemen. Erin Weber 5foot 4inches of pure friendliness, she had olive coloured skin, with brown hair that was almost black. She's incredibly smart, but knows how to let her hair down at parties. Her wittiness and random pop culture references allows for her to make friends easily. Lee Newton was 6foot 1inch; he had jet black spike hair, with emerald green eyes, his tanned skin comes from regularly holidaying in California. He was loyal to his friends and your worst nightmare if you ever got on the wrong side of him. His slight muscular body is evident of his love of sports and which reflected in his average intelligence. Last of all there was Taylor Stanley, her dark chestnut hair reflected her Hispanic background, but it also had lighter natural shades of brown, and in the sun tints of red were visible, her hair hung from her head in loose curls halfway down her back, her eyes were a beautiful chocolate shade of brown. She's kind, friendly and polite. She's also popular, everyone knew it, but she hate the stereotype that came with it, so volunteers around Forks in the old people's home, and in kindergarten. She is exceedingly smart, she excelled in all lessons Spanish being her best due to her heritage on her mother's side of the family; however she couldn't seem to grasp calculus. She also had a love for music and; her purple iPod nano was filled with other five hundred songs, all from different genres. Taylor was an amazing singer, she had a natural talent. She had lessons from the age of seven until she was thirteen, when the teacher refused to give any more lessons because she believed Taylor didn't need them anymore.

"Hey Seth!" Erin said as she stood up and ran to me to give me a hug, "how was skiing?" I gave her an odd look, she normally wasn't a morning person and so didn't become her normal outgoing self until around break.

"Did someone give her happy pills," I asked as I looked over her shoulders to the others, I received a playful slap on the arm which probably hurt her more then it did me.

"It's been three weeks since we last saw you, your parents sure do pick some odd times to go skiing," I smiled as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me other to the others, "I think I deserve to be happy,"

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't. Hey guys," I said as I took a seat down on one of the benches they were sat at. "So what are the new kids like?"

"How'd you know about the new kids?" Taylor asked as she broke of from her conversation with Ashley and Jessie to turn and face me, as did all the others

"I saw their cars outside." I said shrugging my shoulders, "When did they turn up?"

"Not last week, but the end of the week before," Jole replied. "There are eight new kids in total, five of them from one family, three boys and two girls. Then the other three are from another family, two girls and one boy."

"But last week we only saw seven of them... and from what we saw they all looked weirdly similar. They all had the same coloured eyes." Jessie added

"And all were incredibly good looking... but I think six of them are... you know... together." Ashley added with a look of disgust on her face.

"Ashley, they're all adopted, the only two that are related are the two blondes... they're twins," Erin replied as she joined in the conversation after getting a drink.

"How do you know?" Ashley replied with a confused look on her face.

"I asked them... the small one, with spiky black hair. She's in my gym class." Erin replied as if the answer were obvious."

"So which one wasn't here last week?" I asked, for some reason it felt like I should know who they were, but I really had no idea who they were

"One of the girls from the smaller family, she was here on the day they arrived, but we haven't seen her since." Erin replied before pausing to look at her watch, "Time for lessons, c'mon Seth, we got English," she said as she got up and waited for me to walk to lessons.

"So... any new kids in our English class?" I asked as we neared the building where English was located.

"Nope," she replied, making a popping sound with her mouth as we turned into the classroom. I made my way to the back of the classroom to my allocated seat, leaving Erin near the front of the classroom. I sat down in my chair and pulled out my books from my bag, and got down to finishing the picture of the wolf I was drawing in the back of my book; drawing was a secret addiction of mine. Every now and then I would start drawing a picture of something... usually during school time, so it normally took me a while. I had started this drawing off using a picture Jake has taken of me while in my wolf form, just so I could get the outline perfect, but I done the rest from memory. I stopped to look up when Mr. McKenzie walked into the class and put his stuff on the table, I looked back down and carried on for a couple of minutes when the door to the classroom opened, I figured it was a late student so ignored them and carried on with the drawing even when I heard some hushed whispers coming from Mr. McKenzie and whoever it was had walked into the room.

"Right... You can sit at the back there next to Seth Clearwater." I looked up when I heard my name being mentioned, just as the person walked in front of the fan at the front of the classroom, his scent hitting me as hard as it had the other day when I first saw him. I felt my mouth drop wide open as I watched Shayne walk from the front of the classroom to the back.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

"Hello Miss Simpson." Izzy said greeting the lady behind the counter. She looked up from the paperwork on her desk, her eyes squinting as she struggled to recognise Izzy

"Isabella Ford,"

"You can call me Izzy,"

"Izzy, it's been over a week since you last attended, would you like to explain please, your adoptive siblings weren't able to explain or give any indication of when you would be coming back, and we weren't able to contact you." I watched as Izzy done some quick thinking

"Urm... Shayne here," she said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Is my twin brother, we were both adopted by the same family, but when they passed on me, Milla and Chris wanted to move here but Shayne wanted to stay with his fiancé, but they broke up, and so he decided to move here with the rest of us."

"Oh... ok, well if anything similar happens in the future Miss Ford, please forewarn us,"

"Of course Miss Simpson... could we have the forms so that Shayne can attend here please?"

"Here you are dear, fill these in and I'll get you a map, and timetable." Izzy passed me the paper and pen, and I began to fill it in at vampire speed, finishing it before Izzy was able to slow me down to do it at human pace. She scowled at me with annoyance and I replied with a sheepish grin.

"Here's your map and timetable," Miss Simpson said as she reappeared from wherever she had disappeared.

"Thank you, I filled in the forms that you needed." I replied as I handed back the forms and took the map and timetable.

"So quickly?" she asked confused.

"I've had a lot of practice." She smiled as Izzy led me towards my classroom.

"You've gotta be more careful, human speed remember."

"Yeah, yeah I know... What happens if I get the urge to bite someone?"

"You are able to resist the urge to bit Seth, and if he smells as potent as you say he is then I'm sure you will be able fight the urge to bite another student." I watched as she stood me in front of the door knocked and opened it, pushing me in at the same time. I watched as the teacher approached me.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked in a muted whisper

"Uhh... My name's Shayne Ford, I had to fill in some forms because I'm a new student."

"I'm Mr. McKenzie; I guess I'll be your English teacher this year. Normally Mr. Ford, I don't tolerate tardiness, but I will make an exception this one time as I know Miss Simpson can be rather talkative." He paused as he looked around the classroom before speaking normally, "Right... you can sit there next to Seth Clearwater." I nodded to Mr. McKenzie as I began to walk towards the empty seat... wait, did he just say Seth Clearwater? I looked towards the back of the classroom; I felt a smile creep on my face as his mouth dropped open with shock, I quickened my pace slightly as he composed himself and shut his mouth letting a smile creep on his face

"Hey stranger! I whispered as I took the seat to his right

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked sounding happy, while also managing to sound confused.

"Well there isn't much to do during the day when you're one of us... or the night because we can't sleep. It's the Cullens' idea; it passes the time when we'd normally be doing nothing."

"Cool, so uh... what's the story?"

"Huh?" I asked confused

"What are you going to tell others when they ask for background info? You know... like your cover story"

"Oh, urm..." I took a glance around the room to make sure no one else was listening, and saw a girl at the front of the classroom with olive skin and black hair looking back at us. "I'm Izzy's twin. I didn't move here with them because I was staying with my fiancé, but we recently broke up, and so I asked her to help me move here last week."

"Oh right... Erin is watching us."

"Who?" I asked confused

"Girl at the front of the classroom, olive skin and black hair. She's one of my friends and is going to want to know what we talked about, that's why I asked about your cover story."

"Oh right, so when will I see you next after this lesson?"

"Urm... it might be weird if we seem like best friends after one lesson, so what about after school."

"Urm...okay," something about the way he said that made me think he was hiding something, "I meant you wanna compare timetables and see if we share any more lessons."

"Oh... yeah sure," his voice was back to normal again... strange. I pulled my timetable out to compare it to Seth's as Mr. McKenzie begun the lesson.

* * * * * * * *

"I dunno... he was acting kinda weird." I said as I played with the apple on my lunch tray. "All I said was when was I going to see him next, and he went all kinda weird and spoke funny... like he was trying to hide something, or avoid the question but I don't see why he would unless he misunderstood." I said as I was talking to Alice, Jasper and Izzy at the lunch table.

"Maybe you should ask Edward," Izzy said, "He'd be able to see what was going on in Seth's head."

"Don't do that, I done that with Emmett once, he was acting all weird... turns out he was planning our wedding again, but wanted to keep it a secret, I didn't think he would stop sulking." Rosalie said as she sat down with us, Emmett in tow behind her.

"I did not sulk!" Emmett sat down next to her.

"Really... well who wouldn't talk to me or Edward for a week?" Rosalie asked as she ruffled his hair smiling at the same time

"Fine, I did sulk... but only a little," he said, pouting at the end causing me and Izzy to laugh.

"It was more then a little bit," Alice said as she looked at Jasper then back again, "Jasper got all sulky and moody with me." Yes, Jasper's power was quite awesome in that it allowed him to affect other's emotions, but he must an emotional wreck on the inside having to absorb them as well. "Just don't worry about it Shayne, guys are hard to understand at the best of times, he'll either tell you what's up, or will make it obvious." I nodded my head in agreement as Milla, Chris and Edward joined us at the table.

"Bella and Shayne are talk of the school now." Edward said as he took his seat next to Izzy.

"Why?" I asked confused

"New kids are always the talk of the school." Edward said as he picked up his fork and started playing with his food

"But I was here when Milla and Chris were... and you guy as well."

"But you disappeared halfway through the day, nobody got a good look at you," Chris said before turning to Milla and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle, Izzy and Edward began talking in whispers while the other four stared into space casually like they do it all the time. I pulled out my iPod and put in my headphones and began listening to Paparazzi by Lady GaGa, I loved listening to it when I was still human, and still do...

_We are the crowd  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans  
Your watch glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi..._

**BPOV**

"So what do you want to do tonight," Edward asked me as we broke away from the lunch table's conversation and started our own.

"I dunno," I replied before going into a world of my own. I wonder what's up with Seth, Shayne tried explaining how Seth spoke to him earlier, but I think he couldn't find the words to describe what he wanted to tell us. I watched as Shayne pulled out his iPod and begin listening to it. Maybe I could get Edward to look into Seth's mind later, and then try and hint at Shayne what's up with Seth without actually revealing I know what is wrong.

"Bella!" Edward said as he waved his hand in front of my face, "Didn't you hear me?"

"Uh, no sorry, what did you say?" I didn't hear his reply as I began to watch Shayne again, who was now glancing over his left shoulder to look at Seth who was currently sitting with his friends. Edward slumping in his chair next to me brought me out of watching Shayne again, "sorry," I whispered as I took my attention from Shayne and gave it Edward instead.

**SPOV (Seth)**

"C'mon Jessie, give me a chance will ya?" Jole whispered quietly to Jessie, but my enhanced hearing picked it up anyway.

"No, I'm not going out with some perv like you," Jessie replied

"Aww come on, that was two years ago, how many more times do I have to apologise?"

I felt sorry for Jole, you see me and Erin had this whole gossip deal going on, I would give her the gossip from the guys, and she would give me the gossip from the girls. But we weren't allowed to tell the others, so through her I had learnt that in a hip hop class two years ago, when Jole was sixteen, and Jessie fifteen, Jessie was hunched over at a table doing her homework quickly, unaware that her shirt had been falling down, Jole and a couple of others had been aware and so had tried sneaking a peek at her chest. Jessie was later informed by one of her friends in the class about what the boys were doing, and Jessie had been giving Jole the cold shoulder ever since. Through this gossip deal me and Erin had, we were both able to learn that Jole and Jessie fancied each other, but Jessie wouldn't do anything about it because of that incident and the fact that Ashley also fancied Jole.

"A million times, and that still wouldn't be enough." They stopped whispering as the others all came and sat down making it harder for them to talk.

"Have you all seen the new guy?" Ashley asked excitedly as she sat down at the table

"Yeah, he was in our English class," Erin replied causing Ashley to look at her expectantly, "Don't look at me, Seth was the one that sat next to him." This caused Ashley to turn her attention to me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked knowing she would demand all the details from me

"Name, family details, and is he single?"

"Shayne Ford, he is Izzy's twin brother, they were adopted with the other Chris and Milla. And yes he is single," I hated saying he was, but I could hardly declare my love for him after only knowing him for 'one day,' or that I was now suddenly 'gay.'

"How come he didn't arrive here with them the other day, and how come Izzy disappeared for like a whole week?" Ashley asked, apparently updated with all the information about them by Erin.

"He stayed back where they lived before with his fiancé," I didn't like using that word in the same sentence when referring to Shayne, but it's his cover story, "Well they broke up, and Izzy went to help him move here."

"Oh.... so I have a chance then?" Ashley asked, I wanted to shout at her that she didn't have a chance, I wanted to declare my love for Shayne and then walk over to him and kiss him, but we had a to hold up the pretences. I didn't trust myself to speak, so instead just nodded. I saw Erin look at me with a raised eyebrow, obviously trying to point out Ashley moving onto Shayne leaving Jole wide open for Jessie. I grinned before looking over my shoulder in the direction of Shayne; I was shocked when my gaze met his. I smiled at him and gained one back making my heart melt, making me wish I could go over there and join him. I turned back to face the others, and joined in with their conversation.

"Hey guys, I was going though my great grandmothers CD collection," Taylor started before being interrupted by Lee.

"CD's? Your great grandmother is old school." He said laughing

"She's also dead," Lee stopped laughing and a sorry expression crept onto his face, "She had them like over a hundred years ago, anyway, I inherited them because she knew I love music and stuff, and there were some pretty awesome songs back then."

"Let's hear some then," I said trying my best to join the conversation again after looking back at Shayne again. Taylor nodded and pulled out her iPod and speakers from her bag and turned them on, plugging the iPod into her speakers, she scrolled through her songs and pushed play, the music began to flow from the speakers, and soon the lyrics followed...

_When I see you  
I run out of words to say  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay_

_I see the guys tryna holla, girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father? Girl, I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun_

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

_Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away, yeah  
And like the sun you  
Brighten the day, you brighten my day, yeah_

_I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

_Kardinal told you, whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow if it ain't about you!  
Hourglass shape make a place go 'woo!'  
Waistline makes my soldier salute_

_I'm a brute, high from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name  
And you livin' in the fast lane, eyes like an angel  
Goddess, watch my gal and how she undress_

_Spotless, heartless, bad to the bone  
Make me wanna go put me in the triple-X zone  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand_

_I'ma spend them grands but after you undress  
Not like a hooker but more like a Princess  
Queen, Empress, President  
Pull anywhere you go on Earth 'cause you're beautiful, okay?_

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

_Where'd you come from? You're outta this world to me  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be, ooh wee_

_I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

When the song finished Tyler turned off her speakers and iPod and put them bag into her bag before speaking.

"So what did you guys think?" she asked, a small blush appearing on her face, probably due to the silence that followed the music being played. I loved that song back on the day, when I was still young... mentally of course. it had been ages since I heard it last. The lyrics although they are speaking about a girl, would be ideal to describe how I feel for Shayne... I'd never have thought I would imprint on another person, let alone a guy guy.... Imprinting is weird, originally we thought it was to strengthen the bloodline, and produce better wolves.... but obviously not.

"Wow, Retro music is damn good," Lee said, "Who sung that, and what's it called?"

"Guy called Akon, and it's called Beautiful."

"Acorn... as in the seed oak trees come from?" Jole asked

"No, Akon... A-K-O-N," she said spelling it out, "I think it was his stage name."

"How'd you get it onto your iPod?" I asked kinda confused, I had loads of CD's and a really old CD player that didn't work anymore.

"I got this audio converter from Frankie's, it allows for music on old CDs to be converted so it can be played on iPod's. You just hook it up onto your computer, and hey presto."

"I need to invest in one of those, I got all my great grandparents CD's as well... well my dad does, but I think we have that song as well." I would have to go over to Frankie's later, Frankie was the man that owned the computer accessory shop in Forks. I need one of those convertors if I'm going to play that to Shayne later.

* * * * * * * *

**EPOV**

"C'mon Bella," I said as I pulled her towards the Piano, after arriving home after a day of school thirty five minutes ago, "You said you would listen to me play,"

"Edward, why are you so eager to play for me?" she asked moaning slightly, I just wanna sit down and watch a bit of TV.

"I dunno why, I guess I just am." I said feeling a smile creep onto my face. I pulled her over to the stool and sat her down next to me. I flexed my fingers and began to push the keys, the notes didn't make sense until I began to play faster, the notes weaved together forming an intricate song I hoped she would remember... after all I did write this song for her.

"Oh Edward," she said, I could tell that if she could she would be crying slightly, "It's my lullaby... but why does it sound different?"

"Your enhanced hearing allows for you to hear all the notes individually as they weave into each other."

"Oh right... that would explain it," she said smiling as she continued to enjoy the lullaby I wrote for her.

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes as I begun to imagine the notes swirling playfully through the air, a loud shout from the kitchen made me jump.

"SHE MET WHO?" I felt a rush of wind blow through the room as Edward stopped plying. I slowly opened my eyes, and nearly fell off the stool backwards; Rosalie was standing centimetres away from me.

"Personal space Rose," she backed up slightly, "Who did I meet?"

"Zac Efron!" she said screaming a little

"I didn't think you would get excited by him."

"I uh... High School Musical was good... ok?"

"Ok," I replied a little afraid, "So uh... yeah, I saw him in Starbucks. We talked but I had no idea who he was... if you remember my human memories were all but gone until recently."

"So what happened?"

"He said hi, I said hi and kinda ignored him."

"Oh... ok," she said before waltzing out of the room, I sat there frozen for a couple of seconds letting it process before speaking.

"That was a little... out of character."

"Yeah," Edward started before pausing, "We think she has split personality disorder."

"Hey! I head that!" Rosalie said now back in the kitchen, obviously with Milla... she could be with Chris, but I dunno how Zac Efron would come up in a conversation between those two.

"So... do you want to go to the cinema?" he asked the question that he has asked at lunch.

"Uh, yeah sure," I followed him as he led me towards the garage passing through the sitting room, where Shayne was cuddled up with Seth. I thought it was nice of Carlisle and Esme to allow Seth into their house, now that we had officially moved in with the Cullens, Esme insisted that we treat it like our home, and that included having Seth in... even if he did smell really doggy.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

"What's the matter?" I asked Seth as Edward and Izzy walked through the sitting room.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned to face me.

"You're not normally this quiet," I paused before speaking again, "Have I done something wrong?"

"What? No! I was just thinking, sorry I sometimes zone out completely when I get to indulged in my thoughts."

"Oh... ok," I don't care what he said, something is wrong. Did I do something, or maybe I said something to upset him.

"Hey, you wanna go to the cinema?" he asked sounding more like himself now

"Yeah, sure."I said smiling slightly, hoping I was just imagining things.

**

* * *

**

**Wow it's been a while since I last updated! But I was waiting for character submissions to be made before I wrote the story, I am pleased to announce I finally got all the characters I wanted for the story and so was able to update. It is the longest chater so far, with other 5292 words in this chapter (not including the authors notes at the begining and end)**

**So what do you think is going on in that head of Seth's??? To be completley honest I'm not quie sure what he is thinking, I mean I have two or three things that could be going on in his head, they all end up going in the same direction, however the end result of two of them will probably remain permanant, whereas the other one isn't... I think I'm leaning towards the later as it should me more fun.**

**I thought I would include two songs in this chapter, so put them in and then realised this story is set 100 years into the future, and so had to alter the story to fit around that so the songs would work and wouldn't seem odd.**

**Did anyone else feel that the last chapter was slightly anticlimatic??? One of my other readers thought it was, as did I. But I didn't want any of the characters getting injured or anything.... :D**

**I need some help, a story that I read regularly isn't getting enough reviews, and so the author is thinking about abandoning the story. So I ask you all my loyal readers and reviewers to read this story, as I know you wouldn't want be to just leave this story where it is now :D**

**The author is called almuvira, and the story is Declin Du Jour - please review this story and motivate the author to write more**

**I would also like to advertise a story, someone who entered the competition asked me if I would be able to advertise there story instead of submitting a character. I said if thats what they wanted then sure, so please may you read Phoenix Heights, by AliceRulesMyWorld thankyou.**

**Right, now i've got those two stories out of the way, I also want you to review mine :D Let me know what you think of this chapter**


	16. Drifting

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to VampireChic666 and maddyy, my two newest readers.**

**I tried to include more of the Cullens in this chapter as requested, and will continue to try and do that :) I know I leave them out quite a bit :S And I tried my best to try and go with some of the suggestions that people sent in with the reviews**

**Did anyone else other then TRDancer look up Yiruma river flows in you when I mentioned it in chapter 14? If not you should, it is an awesome song, and was originally going to be Bella's lullaby if you didn't know that.**

**I got some positive feedback from using songs in part of the last chapter to represent the feelings of two fo the characters, and so thought I would do it again. Let me know what you think :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously..._

"_Oh... ok," I don't care what he said, something is wrong. Did I do something, or maybe I said something to upset him._

"_Hey, you wanna go to the cinema?" he asked sounding more like himself now_

"_Yeah, sure."I said smiling slightly, hoping I was just imagining things._

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

Sitting in my English class my mind began to reflect back on the past week. It had been week since me and Shayne had started fully attending Forks High properly, and when I first noticed something not quite right between him and Seth. Ever since then, I had watched as Seth slowly distanced himself from Shayne during school time, and began visiting him less and less at the Cullens' house.

"Izzy," Miss Morgan said from the front of the class, indicating that it was my turn to read.

"We follow thee. Juliet, the county stays." I read the part of Lady Capulet from memory as my book lay open on the table on the wrong page.

My mind began to wander again as Miss Morgan chose other people to read the next scene of the book. I had promised not to ask Edward to look at Seth's mind as requested by Shayne, but seeing the frustration and confusion in his eyes was tempting me more and more to go back on my word, or to at least confront Seth, he has to see what he is doing to Shayne... well maybe not with the distance he has put between them.

"C'mon Izzy," Milla said as she stopped at my desk bringing my mind back, "The lesson is over... we can go," I smiled as I stood up and followed them out of the classroom. "Did you hear the last of Miss Morgan's announcements?"

"There were announcements?" I asked confused, Chris snickered next to me as Milla sighed.

"You zoned out that much that you didn't hear her? That's unusual, what were you thinking about?" Milla asked

"Nothing," I muttered as Seth passed us in the hallway, oblivious to our presence there.

"Do you two know what's up with Seth and Shayne?" Chris asked as we walked in the direction of the vampire hangout.

"No, they've both been acting weird since last week," Milla replied. They were both to observant, well all Vampires were, but none of the Cullen's had noticed a change in Shayne's behaviour. I decided to change the subject, as neither of them are aware of the conversation that had occurred between me, Shayne, Alice and Jasper last Monday lunchtime.

"So what were the last of these announcements?" I asked, aware that they were both giving me funny looks.

"The drama club production this semester is going to be Romeo and Juliet, Miss Morgan said we could audition, and if not we should at least go and see it."

"You and Chris are going to audition for the two lead parts, right?" They both nodded, and then looked at each other and smiled. I groaned to myself and walked off to the others hanging around the bench under the tree, as Chris and Milla became absorbed into their own little world.

"Hi," I said smiling as I arrived at the table where Alice and Emmett were currently sitting by themselves, waiting for the rest of us to arrive, "where's Edward?" Alice's eyes glazed over as she had a vision, but quickly looked up at me and smiled

"Three, two, one," as Alice got to one, I felt someone's strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Looking for me?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Maybe," I said smiling, as I turned round to face him, to see him was smiling. He leant in and pushed his once lips onto mine, his scent indulging my sense of smell, his now soft lips moving with mine in unison.

"Get a room," Emmett said chuckling slightly. I smiled as I pulled my lips from Edward's and poked my tongue out at Emmett, I know it's immature but I'm still technically seventeen and I deserve to be a little immature sometimes. Edward looked between me and Emmett who was now also poking his tongue out and chuckled slightly as he pulled me to the bench to sit down.

"Why are Milla and Chris acting all lovey dovey?" Emmett asked as he looked over mine and Edward's shoulders to see them slowly approaching.

"The school production... Romeo and Juliet." I think they had all seen enough scenes acted out by those two to know the Shakespeare story meant more to them then others.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

"Seth!" I called his name just as he was about to turn around the corner of the corridor. At the mention of his name, he and his friends turned round to face me, I jogged over to him at human speed as he dismissed his friends and waited there for me.

"What do you want Shayne?" He asked; his tone full with annoyance.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" I asked feeling the confusion ebb stronger through my body

"Sorry," his tone again filled with the same annoyance as before.

"You imprinted one me! Why are you treating me like this?" I shouted as the corridor was now empty

"I'm sorry... It just, I'm not ready... And I don't want anybody to know about us."

"You're ashamed of me," I whispered as the pain ripped through me

"No-" I interrupted him before he could carry on.

"If you don't want people to find out about us, then there won't be us for them to find out about." I saw him open him mouth to object, but I ran away. At that moment, I was glad that only his wolf form was only able to match a vampire's speed.

**BPOV**

I sat at the table clutching my sides through laughter, as were Milla and Chris, as the others; Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie told us about their antics during a game similar to truth and dare, except with no truth option at Wal-Mart.

"So there I was, clerk letting me handle the guns telling me all about the positives and negatives of each gun, when I suddenly ask where the antidepressants are located. The look on his face was hysterical, he later saw me running around the store with a blanket wrapped around me as I shouted 'Come Robin, to the Bat cave!'"

"Man, we gotta play that game soon!" Chris said enthusiastically as he managed to get his words out in between laughing. As the laughter died down, I began to wonder where Shayne was; normally he is here by now... he normally arrives with Rosalie due to them being in the same history class.

"Have any of you seen Shayne?" I looked round at them all expectantly, waiting for one of them to answer.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you," Rosalie began as she leant in to talk to us, "He went to go talk to Seth... He said he needed to sort something out between them. I'm not sure what that meant, but I just shrugged it off." Jasper looked between me and Alice before he too leant in to speak so that passers by wouldn't hear.

"Ever since that talk we had at lunchtime last week, both of their emotions have changed...It's strange because they both seemed so happy before Monday last week, and now they are both completely opposite."

"What talk was this?" Milla asked sounding confused.

"Shayne was a little confused as to how he was being treated by Seth, so he asked our opinion, we gave it to him and the talk ended there." Alice replied before going on, "I thought about looking into their future, but both of theirs are blank." Of course Alice wouldn't see anything, Alice can't see werewolves, or anyone involved with them in anyway. "I decided to do it again earlier... I was able to get a few flashes of Shayne's, but not Seth's."

"What's that mean?" Chris asked, "Why Shayne, but not Seth?"

"I don't know. My ability can be temperamental when it comes to the wolves... But I have hazarded a guess, and come up with two theories." She paused to make sure that we were all paying attention before carrying on. "First, the physical distance between them is large enough for me to see a flash of Shayne's future, but not large enough for me to see it fully."

"What's the other theory?" Jasper asked beside her. Although from the way he asked it, I'm sure he too had come up with the same theory.

"The emotional distance between them is growing, allowing for me to see a little of Shayne's future."

"In English please?" Emmett asked, but I was pretty sure what it meant already.

"They're growing apart, their relationship is becoming strained," Jasper explained.

"What about the whole imprinting thing?" Milla asked, "Isn't that supposed to keep them together?" I looked at Edward who shrugged his shoulders to show he wasn't too sure.

"The imprint instinct is too complex; it's hard to understand the basics of it, and how the attachment is formed so quickly, when all that is needed is to just see that person." Edward explained, "I don't even think the wolves fully understand how or why they imprint."

"I've got a funny feeling... I think we need to go find Shayne," Alice said as she got up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Did you have a vision?" Edward asked mimicking her movements to get up, she replied with a quick shake of her head.

"No, it's.... It's hard to explain, I just got a feeling that we need to find him."

**SPOV (Seth)**

I joined my friends and sat down at the table that we had claimed as ours at the beginning of the year; Erin looked over to me, and then nodded her head in the direction of Jessie and Jole who were whispering occasionally Jessie would... GIGGLE!!! That is so unlike her. I guess since Ashley moved on to somebody else (she wouldn't tell us who yet) it left Jole open to make his move on Jessie without Jessie feeling guilty about the whole situation.

"You know who Ashley likes yet?" I asked as I leant in to whisper to Erin, who grinned and shook her head to indicate she hadn't been told yet."Can't be much longer though, right?"

"I don't think so, she doesn't normally wait much longer then this before telling at least one of us," Erin replied. I smiled and sat up straight, nearly falling backwards off of the wooden bench I sat on, as Ashley was leaning across the table, so her face was directly in front of mine.

"Hi Seth!" she said happily while smiling

"Uh... Hey Ashley," I replied once I'd regained my balance on the bench.

"So... You were talking to Shayne, what was all that about?"

"He wanted to make sure we didn't have any English homework," I quickly lied, "Why?"

"Do you.... Do you think you could introduce me?" she asked nervously

"Why?" I asked feeling confused, but felt like the answer should have been.

"Because he is like the totally hottest guy I have ever seen... And it feels kinda stalkerish watching him so often when he doesn't even have an idea who I am." I felt a pang of jealousy fly through my body finding out that someone else fancied my boyfriend. The jealousy was immediately followed by a horrible sinking feeling followed by the thought 'he dumped me'. I realised I hadn't answered quickly enough for her, when she started giving me a weird look.

"I dunno. I don't really know him all that well... Maybe when I've gotten to know him better... Ok?" She reluctantly nodded her head in agreement, and sat back down.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said as she removed her headphones from her ear, and then unplugged them from her iPod replacing them with her speakers. "Listen to this song!" She had been doing this quite frequently ever since she got her great grandmother's CD collection, but I didn't mind, I liked most of the songs she played. The beat from the music I recognised instantaneously, and the lyrics that followed had been from one of my favourite songs when I was younger... mentally of course.

_Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh!  
Cloud nine strides  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh!  
I need you back in my zone  
Cos I actually feel I can't cope on my own  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
I need u back in my zone  
__Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh_

_How you put females on a hot...  
Like I'm the one try me  
There's me thinking I'm moving slyly  
Your friend was out there with both eyes on me  
Now I feel wrong cos you caught me  
I can make it up to you trust me  
If ya said no I would deal with that  
I'm hoping you'd take me back  
__  
I'm sorry I misleaded you pretty lady  
I'm sorry I mistreated you pretty lady  
I'm sorry that I hurt you pretty lady  
All I need to know is  
Can u take me back  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh! _

_Look I know you got played and that  
And it's only right u aint feeling let alone rating that  
But babe it's a fact u on with the latest map  
I had to live by that I spend night in your bredrins flat  
And I know that the thought alone is I'll left the  
Next taste in your mouths like ya drinks gone flat  
... done me wrong like that nah I can never do that that's bad  
If ya say no I would deal with that  
I'm hoping you would take me back  
__  
I'm sorry I misleaded you pretty lady  
I'm sorry I mistreated you pretty lady  
I'm sorry that I hurt you pretty lady  
_

_All I need to know is  
Can u take me back  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh!_

_I need you back in my zone  
Cos I actually feel a can't cope on my own_

_I've played away I've grown  
Now I need you back in my zone  
Cos I'm sitting at home alone  
And I need to know  
__  
I'm sorry I misleaded you pretty lady  
I'm sorry I mistreated you pretty lady  
I'm sorry that I hurt you pretty lady  
All I need to know is  
Can u take me back  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh! _

_I need you back in my zone  
Cos I actually feel a can't cope on my own  
I need you back in my zone  
Cos I actually feel a can't cope on my own_

Songs about homosexual relationships hadn't been that big a hundred years ago, but the lyrics still seemed to be applicable in this situation I had gotten myself into with Shayne. God I'm such a moron, he was right, I wasn't treating him like I should be; he was my imprint after all. I was brought of out my mind wandering when I felt a pair of lips meet mine.

"What was that for?" I asked confused as Ashley sat back down so she wasn't leaning over the table.

"Because I love you," I heard a dry sob with my enhanced hearing and saw Shayne standing watching us from the distance, close enough to see and hear what Ashley has just done. I watched as he ran away, feeling helpless knowing I couldn't get up and run after him without making my excuses first. "For promising to introduce me and Shayne to each other." This was turning into a really bad soap opera, why couldn't Shayne have stayed long enough to hear that last bit?

**EPOV**

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Bella asked me as we ran together through the wood to the house, Alice, Milla and Chris close behind us. The others wanted to come, but we persuaded them to stay at school. I smiled to myself as I thought about what I had planned for tonight; everybody knew... that is everybody except Bella knew what I had planned for tonight. I regretted leaving her when I did, and now I got her back, I was going to ensure that nothing was ever going to make me lose her again.

"Edward!" Bella said again, "Why are you smiling." I shrugged my shoulders in response and laughed at the annoyed look on her face. "So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked again.

"Let's have a night in tonight, I think Esme and Carlisle want to talk to us about them going on holiday. And we can play the dare game if you want." I smiled slightly knowing that she would fall for the white lie I had told her. After all, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told her there and then, that I was going to propose to her tonight.

"Does Alice get these feelings often?" Bella asked looking at me

"No, this is the first time she had been exposed to the wolves. The first time we met them neither her or Jasper were with us, and the last time we were in Forks, we weren't here long enough for her to see the wolves. And so far, it has only been the wolves that have done that to her visions."

"What about me?" I looked at her confused and then remembered her shield had become a little more effective then it had when she was mortal.

"And you as well, but she can still see you sometimes, whereas she can't with the wolves."

"_This is the end,"_ I skidded to a stop as someone's whispered thoughts echoed through my mind. _"Goodbye."_

"What is it Edward?" Bella looked at me confused from the distance she had managed to put between us, before realising that I had stopped.

"We need to get to the treaty border now!" I said, as I turned and headed in the opposite direction of the house, the others in tow with me.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

I had been running up and down the Quileute side of the treaty border in a hope that the wind would catch my scent and waft it down towards the reservation, where the wolves would smell it and come investigate.

I waited a matter of minutes until a howl came from the distance, the source of it coming closer and closer every second, until suddenly two sets of eyes glowing in the darkness appeared, followed by the silhouettes of their large bodies until finally they made it out of the woods. I recognised these two wolves from the description Edward had given to me when he had put himself in danger to save Alice and Izzy. Both of the wolves seemed identical, all but the colour of their fur was the same; one was jet back, whereas the other was snow white. The black one walked slowly forward, it's head leaning to one side as if questioning me as to my reasons for being here.

"Kill me," I whispered, but I knew both of them would hear me.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry!!!!!!! about the long wait for this chapter (20 days) I had some serious writer block. I know where this story is going, it's just kinda hard sometimes to get there :S**

**Seth has unwillingly pushed Shayne away through his fear of telling people about his new sexual orientation. Shayne can't bear the distance between him and Seth after being able to be so close to someone again since before he was human. Find out what happens in the next chapter which I hope to have up by Wenesday/Thursday.**

**Someone mentioned something about my spelling, and I'd liked to apologize, I touch type to and so make mistakes, but sometimes miss some of the more stupid ones when I go through and check for them. Also, don't forget that spellings are different in America, UK and other countries that speak English, and so I may be spelling it right for one country, but not the other...**

**Reviews are appreciated, let me know what you think :)**


	17. Save Me

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to roserose12345, for giving me the longest review for this chapter... even if the majority of it is actually one word.**

**I'm sorry if I haven't dedicated a chapter to you, I normally dedicate chapters to people who have put something in their review that has made me laugh. But just so you all know, I value all my readers just the same :)**

**Recommendation: The other day, I started reading another Twilight Story called Twilight? No, LIElight!. It is awesome, the story is written by two authors, each one taking a differetn perspective. Anyway, I thought that the story was awesome, and the author notes were pretty entertaining. I recommend you all read it, the story is in my favourites if you can't find it.... even better, here's the link - .net/s/4924692/1/Twilight_No_LIElight**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously..._

_I waited a matter of minutes until a howl came from the distance, the source of it coming closer and closer every second, until suddenly two sets of eyes glowing in the darkness appeared, followed by the silhouettes of their large bodies until finally they made it out of the woods. I recognised these two wolves from the description Edward had given to me when he had put himself in danger to save Alice and Izzy. Both of the wolves seemed identical, all but the colour of their fur was the same; one was jet back, whereas the other was snow white. The black one walked slowly forward, it's head leaning to one side as if questioning me as to my reasons for being here._

"_Kill me," I whispered, but I knew both of them would hear me._

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

The familiar scent that belonged to the werewolves began to permeate the air as we came closer to the border that marked vampire territory and wolf territory. I looked at Edward as a combination of fear and confusion began to flow through my veins, he hadn't spoken a word since he told us that we needed to get to the border. I looked back at Alice, Chris and Milla to see my confusion mirrored on their faces. As we drew closer to the clearing that marked the border, loud howls began to emanate from the reservation; Edward's face flickered as he began to run faster in the direction of the clearing. We continued running, Edward ever so slightly in head as he stayed slow enough for us to keep up, but ran fast enough in his angst to get to the border to remain a in head of us.

"Kill me," a faint whisper reached my sensitive ears, I looked back at Chris and Milla, the shock evident on their face as they too recognised Shayne's voice being carried on the wind. We sped up, closing the distance between us, emerging from the trees as the black and white wolf that me and Alice had managed to escape from last time, bounded towards Shayne, their fur on end, as their muzzles were open allowing a low menacing growl to rumble out from in between their jaws. I looked at Chris, who nodded before raising his arms up, so that his hands and arms were horizontal to his body, Chris liked to channel his powers through his hands, as he found that is was easier to control his powers this way. The leaping wolves froze in mid air, both looking shocked, as they struggled to get out of the hold Chris had on them.

"Quick, I won't be able to hold them for long," Chris said, he wasn't able to fully control his powers, and they became more strained when trying to lift numerous amounts of things, of varying size and weight. I ran over to Shayne as Edward moved cautiously to the floating wolves.

"Shayne," I whispered sadly as he sobbed softly onto my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

**EPOV**

I looked out of the corner of my eye as Bella consoled Shayne, before I turned to face the two young wolves face on.

"_Look, he's approaching."_

"_Yeah, well he'd better start running, because when I get down from here I'm going to rip them from piece to piece."_ I carried on listening to their conversation, laughing to myself as the white wolf rolled his eyes.

"_They obviously don't mean to harm us; otherwise they would be taking advantage of the situation we are currently in.... Look over there, they were saving her mate, you know how Vampires are... well at least Jake told us."_ I looked over to Bella and Shayne, and felt a low hiss escape through my lips.

"She's mine," I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"_How'd he know what we were talking about?"_

"_Ryan, do you ever listen to Jake?"_

"_I err... sometimes."_

"_He's reading our minds; he must be one of the Cullens.... Right?"_ The last part was asked in a questioning tone, so I nodded in reply._ "See!"_ I heard the other one say with a hint of smugness leaking into his tone.

"_That means they've broken the treaty!" _Ryan shouted in his head, _"Wait until we get back to the reservation, Jake is going to be so pissed."_ I smiled slightly; Ryan seemed like the person that needed to be brought down a peg or two.

"Yeah, when he finds out you were going to attack the only Cullen Vampire exempt from the treaty."

"_You're bluffing,"_ Ryan said his voice like a hiss.

"_I don't think he is, the pack is greatly out numbered, and as you can see if numbers did increase we would still be at a disadvantage. He wouldn't need a reason to bluff, when he and his family could easily take us out."_ I liked this wolf... Josh, he seemed to have more common sense, he also seemed to have an increased intelligence to make up for his brothers lack of.

"You mean Jake hasn't told you about the change in the treaty exempting Shayne from the treaty?" They both shook their large heads before Josh replied.

"_He's been busy, with your coven so close to the reservation, it's only a matter of time before more Quileutes begin the change."_

"_Why's he special enough to be able to break the terms of the treaty then?"_

"You mean you don't know about imprinting." As I mentioned the word imprinting, the both went over what they had been told about imprinting, and the people who have been imprinted on. "You'll both be glad you didn't attack him then."

"_We're werewolves, no offense, but we enjoy killing Vampires."_ Ryan said smugly, a smile spreading across his wolfish face.

"Even if that Vampire is Seth's imprint?"

**SPOV (Seth)**

I pulled up to the house that I shared with Jake, got out of my car, slamming the door behind me as a loud muffled voice emanated from the house. I entered quickly and heard the shouts get louder.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Jake shouted angrily

"We were just doing our job," Ryan said back, the volume of his voice getting louder.

"Ryan!" I heard Josh whisper. "We know we shouldn't have, but we didn't know where you were, and Seth was at school." He said to Jake as I entered the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked, wanting to know what was happening.

"These two idiots went off by themselves to get a Vampire, more showed up, and they became outnumbered."

"It's probably not the best situation, but they need some firsthand experience of a situation where they are outnumbered."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who it was," Ryan whispered as he looked down at the floor.

"What was that?" I asked

"The first Vampire that we found... he wanted us to kill him," Josh said as stopped looking at the floor and at me instead.

"Well why are you telling them off?" I asked as I turned to face Jake, "If a vampire is suicidal, why shouldn't we kill it."

"You idiot! Ryan shouted making me jump at his sudden outburst, "It was your imprint! Shayne was the one who wanted to die."

* * * * * * * *

As soon as Ryan's words had left his mouth, I had been out of the small house, and had made my way towards the Cullen's much larger one, where my fist was now knocking on their front door.

"Hello-Oh, it's you," Emmett said as he opened the door.

"I need to see Shayne."

"I err...." he said pausing as he turned to look behind him, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know what happened, and I'm not leaving until I get to see Shayne!"

"Let him in Emmett!" I heard Izzy's voice come from somewhere in the house. Emmett nodded as he stood aside and let me into the house.

"This way," Emmett muttered as he led me into the house, we walked through their large kitchen, and carried on until we came into the Cullen's living room. I saw Shayne sitting on the sofa; I smiled to myself content to know that he was safe. I walked in slowly, but my scent must have reached him before I did, as he turned round and glanced at me.

"What's he doing here?" he asked venomously

"I came to see you," I whispered as the pain from the tone of his voice prevented me from speaking any louder.

"Well I don't want to see you!" He said, before he surrounded himself in one of his blue tinted shields, which steadily darkened until the shield became an opaque black.

* * *

  
**Not one of my most favourite chapters to write, I guess because normally when I write it just comes to me. And this time I had to force it :S If you know what I mean**

Anyway, I felt it was right to finish there as it leaves me somewhere to carry on from easily for the next chapter. So, what will happen between Shayne and Seth? Will they reconcile, or will they grow further apart through Seth's stupidity?

As you can see, I didn't let Shayne die!!! Anyone think it was anticlimatical? Well don't worry, this story is nearing it's end, and it's going to good I hope :) I'm already planning on the follow on story if I get enough reviews and mail to persuade me to carry on with the story.

So review, and let me know what you think. Reviews make the world go round!!!!! Well the fanfiction world anyway.


	18. Drama in English

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter to too many people, but have narrowed it down to four people; 1) To supertwilightobbsessor, for saying you couldn't live without my story, 2) TRDancer, OH. MY. GIDDY GOD'S TROUSERS... thanks for making me laugh :) 3) xxjhopsterxx, again for making me laugh by jk threatning me. 4) last, but not least Tripps-on-sunlight for being completley honest in your review :)**

**Recommendation: I haven't been on fanfiction much this week... this is probably the first time since I last updated my story, and so am going to have to recommend Twiligh No LIElight again. Now I urge you all to read it, it is an awesome story :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_I came to see you," I whispered as the pain from the tone of his voice prevented me from speaking any louder._

"_Well I don't want to see you!" He said, before he surrounded himself in one of his blue tinted shields, which steadily darkened until the shield became an opaque black._

**Chapter 18**

**SPOV (Shayne)**

I watched through the shield that I had surrounded myself in, that appeared opaque but was in fact transparent on this side as Seth slowly walked out of the room... the disadvantage of these things were that they were sound proof... however that could be seen as an advantage in some situations. Once I was sure that he was outside, I lowered my shield and ran off to my room before I could be questioned by the others. I closed the curtains and turned the lights off before slinging myself on the sofa that the Cullens had been ever so kind to buy for me, and grabbed the remote for the sound system that they had also brought me. I quickly flicked through the songs that I had stored on there before choosing one, and activating the sound reactive mood lighting option as well. As the notes began to waft from the speakers, the room which before had been in darkness was now bathed in a dark blue which reflected off my pale skin. The notes were soon followed by the lyrics of the song causing the mood lighting to shift to a pale green, and I knew that if Seth was outside listening, he would know how I am currently feeling.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I sat outside and watched the house as I heard rushed movements from the living room, up the stairs and into one of the many rooms upstairs. I looked up as I heard the curtains drawn in one room, the compression of springs as something heavy lay upon a bed or some other kind of similar furniture. Sniffing the air, I was able to pick out Shayne's scent as it slowly permeated the outside air through a crack in the window. I heard music being played from the same room... the notes sounded familiar, but I couldn't place them to a song, the lyrics soon followed. I recognised the song, but couldn't put name to the song until the lyrics for the chorus were being sung.

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

I knew the name of the song as soon as I heard the chorus, Enrique Iglesias' Do You Know. Had Shayne purposely chose this song? I mean I'm not in a rush to throw him away; I was just trying to keep our relationship a secret. I mean, its not like my friends are going to understand this sudden relationship between the two of us, when we have only known each other "a week," nor would they understand my sudden homosexuality, they weren't homophobic or anything... I'd just been a ladies man before meeting Shayne..... Maybe it seemed like that to me, but what if Shayne felt differently... what if he felt like I was throwing him away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I turned away from the house and quickly walked in the direction of the trees, where I would be able to change into my wolf form, so I could get home quicker.

* * * * * * * *

**BPOV**

We'd been sitting here only twenty four hours ago, after our morning lessons during the mid morning break when Alice's intuition had told her we needed to find Shayne... I dread to think what would have happened if we didn't have her psychic abilities on our side... even if it wasn't her usual full blown visions.

"Hey beautiful," Edward whispered into my ear as he sat own next to me and planted a kiss on my neck. I giggled slightly but pulled away when noticing the glum look on Shayne's face; Edward followed my gaze and nodded in understanding, and what I took as a silent promise to behave.

"So Shayne," I whispered so the surrounding people wouldn't be able to hear us, "how you feeling?"

"Kinda tired," I looked at him confused, Vampires don't get tired, "It's hard to explain," he said as if he knew what I was thinking, "you ever get those days when you wish you could just go to sleep, and forget about everything for a while." I nodded in reply, I had that feeling quite often when I was newborn... of course I didn't consciously know what I wanted to forget.

"Why do I see your future going black?" Alice asked as she turned her head away from to look at Shayne.

"I got English next... with Seth."

"That'd be why then," she said frowning a little, "I can only see blurs now, as you aren't actually mingling your future with his, they just slightly coincide next to each other for a while... Try not to over react too much," she said before pausing as he eyes glazed over, "We have to live here for a while you know." I watched as Shayne dipped his head to show he understood.

"C'mon Edward," I said as I stood up next to Edward, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to do the same, "We got World History to go to now. See you guys later," I said as I walked in the direction of the classroom, Edward catching up midway and wrapping his arm around my waist before planting a kiss on my cheek and smiling as we carried on walking.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

I arrived in the English classroom a lot earlier then I had expected; I was that early that I even beat our teacher Mr McKenzie who arrived a couple minutes later then I did.

"Morning Shayne," Mr McKenzie greeted me, I smiled warmly at him before going through my school bag to try and get my books out. Mr McKenzie had grown warm towards me, and I would be quick to say I was one of his best and favourite students in this class, but that came from me knowing the book so well... I like Izzy had suffered through Chris and Milla acting out different scenes so often now that they had now done the whole book more times then I could count.

"Shayne," I heard someone whisper from next to me, making me jump slightly as I looked around at the slowly filling classroom, I turned to look to my left and felt several different emotions at the same time; happiness, sadness, anger, content... the list went all, be they were all contrasting emotions none of them staying with me long enough to be able to register them completely, "can we talk?" Seth asked.

"Obviously, that's how people communicate," I wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"I'm trying to explain, please listen to me."

"I'll listen, but I doubt it will stay in my head long... In one ear and out the other."

"Could you stop being such an awkward jerk?" he asked as he let the iron like grip he had on him emotions go, allowing for his annoyance to slip through.

"Me an awkward jerk?" I asked in a whisper, my voice getting louder towards the end. "I haven't been the one putting as much distance possible between us; I haven't been the one who was ignoring you, I'm not the one that cares more about their reputation then their boyfriend. I think you'll find you're the awkward jerk!" I said the last sentence a little louder then intended causing the rest of the class to look around, just as Mr McKenzie walked back into the classroom.

"Is everything alright Mr. Ford?" Mr McKenzie asked as he looked from me to Seth and back again.

"Not really," I answered, "Can I move please."

"I don't normally allow students to move around the classroom out of their assigned seats-" I interrupted him mid-sentence knowing that it would make him reconsider.

"Please Sir, Seth keeps distracting me. I'm not performing anywhere near what I could do, if I was next to someone who was more interested in the lesson." I saw the look of shock on Seth's face, nothing could prevent a vampire from giving something its full attention, and Seth actually liked this lesson as well. I felt the guilt start to flow before me, but quickly pushed it aside with thoughts like 'he's only feeling guilty now that he's been caught' and 'C'est la vie'.

"Is that so Mr. Clearwater?" Mr McKenzie asked a shocked Seth, who could only manage a stutter while the rest of the class watched what was going on, "Right, Mr. Ford, if you would swap with Mr. Evans at the front there." I looked as he indicated the boy next to Erin Weber; I smiled slightly as I picked my stuff up from the table and walked towards the front.

"Hi," I said as I sat next to her, she looked at me before turning to face the front of the classroom, "fine," I said more to myself then to her. I twiddled with my pen as Mr McKenzie organised his stuff on his desk so he could start teaching.

"Why'd you do it?" I heard Erin ask.

"Do what?" I asked as I turned to face her, to see she was looking directly at me.

"Make out that Seth wasn't interested in the class."

"So I could get moved, you must have heard my opinion of him just then."

"How can you call someone an awkward jerk, when you don't even know them?"

"Simple, I know him a lot better then you think I do," I said keeping my tone polite, from what I had been told, Erin was a really nice person.

"But you've only been here a week,"

"Doesn't mean I didn't know him beforehand," She looked at me confused, I thought back over what I said, but hadn't really said anything for definite, I more inferred it. "I mean, I knew him before I came here," that's strictly true... when I said here, I was referring to the school.

"He's never mentioned you," her look of confusion growing

"Exactly," I said smiling.

"But... he made out that he didn't know you... when Ashley asked him to introduce you to her."

"My point exactly, he doesn't want to introduce me because I know something about him... something he doesn't want you to know."

"What?" I don't think she wanted an answer, but was just confused.

"And from what he told me you two share everything with each other," the look of shock would have made me laugh had we been in a different situation. I followed her gaze as she turned to face Seth, the look of confusion quickly replaced by worry. I know I wasn't being very nice, but Vampires really don't have the best of tempers and so it is a good idea to not get on our bad sides.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I felt the panic pulsate through my veins as I stared at the back of Erin and Shayne. Why hadn't I been listening to them? If I had been listening to them, I would have known what Shayne had said to make her look at me that way... It was a look that I didn't see often, so it had to be something big.

"I wish I'd just told them all now," I muttered to myself as I looked back down at my work.

"What'd you say?" Cameron Evans asked as he looked up from his work to face me.

"Nothing," I said keeping my eyes down on my work. But now I thought about it, why hadn't I told them? I knew none of them had a problem with people being gay, in fact I was sure Lee's older brother was gay and was going out with someone related to Jole when they'd met at Lee's birthday party last year, and the girls... well girls loved gay guys. So if I didn't need to worry about them not being alright with me, what was I worrying about?

Thinking back on it now, I hadn't been worried about a thing except the awkward questions that I was sure were to come my way if I suddenly came out as gay, after being a self proclaimed straight guy. But now the pressure was gone now that Erin obviously knew, the answers to the awkward questions started coming to me; I didn't have to tell the truth, I could lie and say "I was in denial," or "I wasn't ready to come out yet," both answers seemed plausible. Why hadn't I thought about this before I'd pushed Shayne away?

"All right Class, the lesson is over." Mr McKenzie said as he sat down on the front of his desk. "I'm not giving you homework-" he was interrupted by happy chatter, which quickly died away when it became obvious that he hadn't finished, "But, I want you all to read the next two scenes or Romeo and Juliet." The chatter continued as Mr. McKenzie motioned for us to leave, two scenes from this book is better then the homework he normally sets...no homework would have been even better.

"Hey Seth, can I ask you something?" Erin asked in an annoyed tone as she met me outside the classroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I said hoping that in cutting to the chase she wouldn't be so annoyed with me.

"Tell me what?" she asked confused.

"You know what Shayne told you..." I said pausing, the look of confusion remained on her face, so I carried on, "That I'm gay," I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Your?" she said pausing as a group of people walked past us, I nodded in reply knowing what the rest of her sentence would be.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked confused, I was sure he had. Erin's look of shock was a rare one, she wasn't often shocked.

"No, he just said that he knew something about you, that you hadn't told me, and didn't want me to know."

"Oh," I suppose that would gain the look of shock; I mean after all, we did promise to tell each other everything but were bound by the promise we wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Wait... How come you told him, but not me? I thought we were supposed to be friends." I struggled to find words to explain why I had done it... "Unless," she said pausing to look up at me, "... Unless Shayne means more to you then a friend." BINGO, I avoided her gaze as she continued to look up at me. "Does he?" she asked as she grabbed my arm to get me to look at her.

"Meant," I whispered, as the pain caused from admitting that we weren't together anymore restricted the volume of my voice.

"What?" Erin asked confused.

"He meant more to me... as in past tense." I replied, hoping the heat of my skin would cause any tears to evaporate before I was able to properly cry.

"Oh, that's why he was in a bad mood with you... You dumped him,"

"I guess it was my fault, but he actually ended it."

"Why's it your fault? And when'd he finish it?" she asked.

"I... I didn't want anybody to find out, so I kinda pushed him away, and then he dumped me yesterday. I still love him, and I know he does as well."

"Talk to him," she urged me, as we rounded the corner and walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

"He won't listen, I've already tried... English was my second attempt." She grimaced slightly as she remembered the show that Shayne had put on.

**EPOV**

I smiled as the thought Bella and I swam through my mind, it had entered not long ago as we walked in the direction of the Cafeteria - not that we needed lunch anyway -, and now I couldn't stop smiling. But could you blame me, the love of my eternal life was supposedly dead, and then returns to me, anyone in my position would be eternally grateful, and extremely happy.

"Izzy, Edward... I need to talk to you." I was interrupted from my thoughts as Shayne brought us to a halt in the hallway.

"Can't you talk to us in the Cafeteria?" Bella asked as she looked away from me, smirking slightly. I'd probably looked like an idiot smiling like a blind person when they first see the light.

"Err... no, it's kinda urgent." The rushed tone Shayne spoke in picked my curiosity, so using my ability I peeked into his mind only to be rebuffed with the translation of lyrics from songs into Hebrew... I see he's been talking to Alice.

"What is it?" Bella asked her tone heavy with worry.

"I'm....."

* * *

  
**Haha, I'm a big meanie! Sorry about that cliffhanger, but I thought it would give you all something to think about.... So what do you all think Shayne is about to say?**

Compared to my last chapter, I feel this is less... forced, I didn't have as bad writers block as I did the last time :) So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, wasn't sure about the whole Shayne being mean thingy... but as we've seen, in the Twilight books, Vampires really don't have a very good temper when annoyed and in a bad mood :)

So, after many reviews, I have decided that after this chapter, there is only going to be two more before the very end of this story.

So Read and review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter, I want to know what you all thought of this chapter :D

Did I mention that there's going to be a sequel???? I think I might have forgot to say before...


	19. Close

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: To Lucky's Girl! For making me feel really happy and special :)**

**I'm quite amazed at the amount of people who sent in guesses saying they thought he was pregnant... I guess that could have been a possible ending to the "I'm..." cliffy, but it's not the one I'm intending on ending this story on, and then picking up from in the sequel... One more Chapter to go after this one!**

**Just so you all know, the next chapter is going to be a short one... At least I think it is :S I might be able to make it long, but then again I may not be able to :) But after thenext chapter I will start working on the sequel.... Which reminds me I need to think of a title, it's going to be set a year further then this one, let me know any suggestions :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously..._

"_Err... no, it's kinda urgent." The rushed tone Shayne spoke in picked my curiosity, so using my ability I peeked into his mind only to be rebuffed with the translation of lyrics from songs into Hebrew... I see he's been talking to Alice._

"_What is it?" Bella asked her tone heavy with worry._

"_I'm....."_

**Chapter 19**

**SPOV (Seth)**

"So how was your trip to Florida?" Jole asked as he turned away from Jessie to talk to Lee, who had been to visit family in Florida briefly.

"It was alright... You know family gatherings are like, you either hang out with the adults, or the kids who are like nine years younger." Jole laughed slightly before replying

"Not really, all my cousins are my age."

"Lucky you, anyway on the plane back, I was trying to catch some Zs when one of the stewardesses comes up to me and asks if I want a complimentary fluffy neon pink bananas." I wasn't really listening to the conversation going on with anyone, zoning out completely as Bella and Edward walked in through the Cafeteria doors hand in hand. Why couldn't I be like that with Shayne? I thought to myself as I continued to watch them as they walked over to the table, where the others were sitting, all of them there except Shayne.

"You looking for Shayne," Erin said as she leaned towards me and whispered so the others wouldn't hear her. I nodded in reply as I continued to sweep the cafeteria looking for Shayne. "Maybe he's skipping lunch today." I silently agreed with her, it wasn't like any of the Cullens needed to be here, but I guess like me they needed to keep up the pretences. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I need to talk to him. I just need to find a way to get him to listen."

**SPOV (Shayne)**

I sat down in the middle of the woods surrounding Forks High listening to my iPod as one of my favourite songs played through the headphones;

_And I know  
the temptations just too strong  
Can't let go  
'cause I'm weak  
to the taste of your seduction_

_Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah  
you've really got a hold on me  
you're my soul temptation  
you're the black of midnight  
stealing at the light of day_

_(you're my soul temptation)_

_you curse me with this hunger  
and that's the price I pay  
yeah, you really got a hold on me_

_A slight of hand and twist of fate  
and my whole world just changed  
Caught in a spell that I can't break  
Where your touch compels me to stay_

_And I know that temptations just too strong  
Can't let go  
'cause I'm weak  
to the taste of your seduction_

_Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah  
you've really got a hold on me  
you're my soul temptation  
you're the black of midnight  
stealing at the light of day_

_(you're my soul temptation)_

_you curse me with this hunger  
and that's the price I pay  
yeah, you really got a hold on me_

_'cause you have got me into deep  
with each and every breath I breathe  
I have found a greater need  
I'm a slave to this emotion  
to the taste of your seduction._

I heard this song when I was human; I done some research and found out it was called Hold on Me by a British boy band called Phixx. After watching the suggestive music video on YouTube I thought this song was just about sex... but now, I was wondering if they had been Vampires; _"you curse me with this hunger... you're my soul temptation... the taste of your seduction,"_ it sounded like a Vampire who had found the human or in my case werewolf that smelt so... tempting that it tortured you every minute you were with them.

I was beginning wonder if I had made the right decision, I mean if I was serious about my decision I wouldn't be this close to the school... or to Seth. I winced as the emotional pain flowed through me at the mere thought of his name. I knew then that my decision was the right one.

**SPOV (Seth)**

_Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry_

The way I had acted had probably made Shayne feel like this, like I didn't want him. I decided then and there it was time to sort this whole thing out, but there was only one thing that I could do before I was able to make things better between me and Shayne.

"Guys, I need to talk to you," I said loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough so that no one, except the Cullens could here me. Taylor looked up and switched her iPod off as she and the others quietened to listen to me. I looked at Erin who smiled encouragingly at me before turning to face them all as a group. "I've been waiting to tell you this for a while, but I couldn't find the right time, you see the thing is..." I paused as the nerves got the better of me.

"Out with it already," Jole said laughing as he snuggled up closer to Jessie.

"I'm gay," I blurted out as I closed my eyes waiting for the insults to come, when they didn't I opened my eyes cautiously to see they were all looking at me like people done this on a day to day basis. "I err.... So you're still all ok with me?"

"Yeah," Ashley said as she came up to hug me, "People are a lot more open minded then they were a hundred years ago, and a hundred years before that, of course we have no problem." I smiled as I hugged her back, and saw the others were nodding in agreement.

"Thanks," I whispered into her ear.

"No problem," she whispered before sitting back down next to her twin. "So you got your eye on someone?" she asked loud enough for the others to hear this time. I looked over at the Cullens to see they weren't listening due to them having what seemed to be a heated discussion.

"I err... That's the reason I came out. I had a boyfriend, but pushed him away because I thought if we were to close people would find out." I saw a frown appear on Ashley's face as I carried on explaining, "I wasn't ready, and I didn't think things through, and now we're not together anymore... I decided to put things right I needed to com out." I saw the frown on her face disappear to be replaced with a small smile.

"So anyone we know?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Urm... Shayne Ford."

"Aww, he's gay as well...wait he's only been here a week, and you said you didn't know him well." Ashley said pouting a little.

"Sorry," I said with a sheepish smile, "but how could I explain our sudden friendship without actually telling you we were more then friends."

"I dunno," Ashley said as she turned to talk to Jole and Jessie

"What are you going to do now?" Taylor asked

"I guess I've got to go find him and sort things out."

**BPOV**

"Can't you talk him out of it?" Milla asked

"I've already tried," I replied, "He wouldn't listen." Chris who was sitting next to Milla on the other side of the table scowled as he looked at someone over my shoulder. I turned around to face an approaching Seth who was looking at us cautiously not sure how we would react to him.

"Hey," he said once he was close enough to speak without anyone overhearing. "Can I talk to Shayne?"

"No," Chris replied bluntly his scowl still prominent on his face.

"You can't stop me talking to him," Seth replied just as bluntly as a scowl appeared on his face as well, "where is he?" he asked as he looked down to talk to me.

"Seth..." I started before pausing, "He's....."

**

* * *

**

**Haha, another cliffy :) Bet you all hate me, but I'd thought I'd leave it until the next chapter to reveal what Shayne was intending to do... But I think I may have made it slightly more obvious what he was intending to do, when I wrote in his perspective.**

**Did you like my choice of songs? I brought Hold on Me by Phixx on iTunes the other day, and was listening to it when trying to think of a song when the lyrics started jumping out at me and it seemed almost perfect :) So yes, if you haven't heard it before, I recommend going on YouTube, and having a listen. It's one of my favourites :)**

**So yes, read and review, and I will try and get chapter 20 out within a week, and after that I will try and work out what's going to occur in the sequel and should be out within a week - 2 weeks after chapter 20 is out, however I will try and get it out asap!**


	20. Here with Me

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: To pour etre je, reviewing continuously the last few chapters :) - You sound like a friend of mine who is quite obsessed with Twilight, and also coincidently happens to be called Abi**

**Ok, so it's longer then what I thought it would be... So you should all consider yourself lucky :) Hope the cliffies in the last two chapters was worht it :P**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously..._

"_You can't stop me talking to him," Seth replied just as bluntly as a scowl appeared on his face as well, "where is he?" he asked as he looked down to talk to me._

"_Seth..." I started before pausing, "__He's....."_

**Chapter 20**

**SPOV (Seth)**

I felt my heart stop as the words Bella had spoken were processed into my mind.

"Please tell me I just misheard you," I whispered, pleading with her to tell me I had.

"I'm sorry Seth," she said just as quietly as I had, but I had no trouble hearing her, "He came up to me and Edward and told us. He said he couldn't be here and continue facing you; he said his only choice was to leave... the pain was too much for him."

I felt hot angry tears slide down my cheeks as I thought about how my stupid behaviour had caused this, and how I could have avoided it all if I had embraced my imprint.

"Do you know where?" Bella shook her head before answering

"He didn't say, and asked us to not follow." I looked around at each of their faces, all solemn except Chris who was still glaring at me angrily; I could imagine the thoughts whirling round his head 'he didn't deserve Shayne anyway.'

I nodded my head before turning round and walking in the direction of the doors, looking out at the windows as I went by, glad to see it wasn't raining, but was just cloudy. This meant that Shayne's scent would still be lingering without the rain there to have weakened it, or completely washed it away.

"Seth!" I heard someone shout from behind me as I carried on walking ignoring them as the determination in me carried me outside the scent of Shayne lingering in the air slightly, directing me in the direction of the wooded area surrounding the school.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

"Hello Sir," the lady at the desk said as I came to the front of the queue, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for the next available flight to Brazil, today if possible. If not, then the next available flight with an open seat." I remembered how Izzy, Chris and Milla had spent some time in the Amazon, and had said it was a good place to go when trying to disappear. I watched on as the lady in front of me typed away on the computer.

"We have a flight leaving in half an hour for Brazil, it's indirect though, and stops at New Mexico before heading to Brazil."

"Are there any spare seats?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," she said smiling before frowning slightly, "however baggage check in has been closed, and will have to be flown over on a later flight."

"I don't have any luggage, so it's not a problem." I said as I handed her a credit card.

"Don't you want to know how much it is?" she asked as she took the card from me and swiped it, "type your pin in here," she said as she passed me a small key pad with numbers on it.

"Honestly?" I asked as I typed in the pin, "As long as it gets me away from here, the price doesn't matter." She replied with a nod, before handing me my ticket and flight details. "I hope you enjoy you flight, good bye."

"Thanks, goodbye," I said smiling, as I turned my back on her, and made my way towards the departure lounge.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I put my nose to the ground and snuffled, my sense of smell stronger now that I was in my sandy coloured wolf form. I could smell Shayne's scent, but it was steadily becoming weaker, I knew if I had any chance of finding home before it was too late, I had to run now and find him... before it was too late. Lifting my nose from the ground now that I had Shayne's scent freshly inhaled up my nose, I ran in the direction of the trail, the trail he had unintentionally laid.

**BPOV**

"Why'd you tell him?" Chris hissed as he looked at me from the opposite side of the table.

"He deserved to know," I hissed back defensively.

"You do remember what Seth done to Shayne?" Milla asked

"We all make mistakes," Edward whispered next to me, "I should know, and I've regretted it ever since." I saw the look on Milla's face soften, but Chris' stubbornness remained.

"Look Chris this isn't up to us, Shayne knew I would tell Seth, Shayne just wanted to save himself from hurting Seth or himself even further. Shayne's a big boy now, he can look after himself." Chris shrugged his shoulders before letting it drop, simultaneously muttering something inaudible to even my vampire hearing.

"Does Seth make it?" I asked as I turned to face Alice whose eyes immediately glazed over with the spaced out look.

"I don't know," she replied as she rejoined us in our conversation after seeing what the future held or didn't hold in store for us. "I can see Shayne getting on a plane, but every time I include Seth in the vision, it blacks out."

"Damn werewolf gene," I muttered as I looked down at the food in front of me, as it remained untouched like always.

**SPOV (Seth)**

"Please, you have to let me through," I said as I stood at the entrance to the departure lounge which was guarded by many guards, with X-Ray machines everywhere, and metal detectors beside them.

"Not unless you have your ticket and passport," the female guard replied, "I'm sorry."

"But it's my boyfriend," I whispered loud enough for her and her alone to hear. "He's left me, and he's not thinking straight." I carried on whispering, getting more and more anxious as the look on the females face indicated she was going to give in.

"I can't just let you through," she whispered as she tried to match my tone, "It's a security hazard."

"Have me escorted there then, I just want to talk to him before he leaves me forever." The guard looked up into my face before nodding in agreement, "any funny business," she warned

"I promise," I said as she stepped aside to let me pass as she walked next to me. I paused slowing down to try and pick out Shayne's scent from the others.

"Do you know even know where he is?" she asked sceptically. I simply nodded in reply, as I jogged in the direction of the trail laid down by Shayne.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

I pulled my iPod out, and stuck the headphones into my ear as I looked out of the window and saw the Airplane had finished taxiing to the runway, and was now getting ready to take off. I pressed the play button as I heard the engines firing up, the music and lyrics filling my ears as the plane gathered speed.

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me..._

I looked out of the window and saw the ground disappear below the plane and soon the clouds as the next verse of the song began, the pain in me would have been too much for me had I been human, and I knew if I could, I would be crying.

**SPOV (Seth)**

"No," I whispered to myself as tears began to leak from my eyes and tracing there way down my cheeks, as I watched the plane that hadn't long before departed this gate start to lift up off of the ground and into the sky, taking Shayne with it.

"You know, my brother had a boyfriend that left him once... My brother held onto the past longer then he should have and caused himself more pain, don't hold onto the past and do what he done when it becomes obvious that he isn't coming back... Move on." I felt the tears stream faster down my face as she spoke, what she was saying would have seemed logical had it not been about my imprint... The one and only person I could and ever will love.

**

* * *

  
Poor Seth and Shayne :'( Anyone else feel like going to find them and giving them both a big hug :S I was extremly sad when writing this chapter, as I knew I had finally reached where I was intending on leading this story after I developed Shayne's character.**

**So... did anyone cry? I did try and make it sad... so let me know what you thought when you review.**

**SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have the first chapter of the sequel planned out, I'm just going to go over the finer details, before I start writing, so I should have the next chapter ready very soon, probably just over a week :)**

**SO yes, seeing as this is my last chapter for this story, please everybody that has favourited this story and has never reviewed before, let me know what you thought of the story. Did it appeal to you, did it not?**

**So anyway, read and review people.... although by the time you are down here reading the A/N, then you would have finished the story, and so should be getting ready to click on the review button...... CLICK ON IT NOW AND MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Authors Note

**A/N**

**Hello my wonderful readers! I am pleased with the amount of reviews I got for the last Chapter, although I didn't want to split them up, it was where I was intending to go with the story :P**

**Anyway in the many reviews I received I got quite a few people asking me what the Sequel was going to be called. I thought about this for a while, and decided upon.... When Time Stands Still! I thought it would be a good Story name as both Vampires and Werewolves are frozen in time... Well Werewolves are when they continue to morph in and out of their Wolfy form :P**

**Right this minute I am working on the first chapter of the Sequel, I am intending to post this along with the next chapter, so when I post this I will also post the next chapter in the sequel!**

**So yeah, just click on my name (BurningSky) it should be in the top left somewhere... and just scroll down into you see My Stories, click on "When Time Stand Still," read it, and then review it!**

**Looking forward to the reviews (If I get them) :D**


End file.
